Brothers in Arms
by nolongerpostingonthissite
Summary: In a palace in Ba Sing Se, one man awaits his death, one boy – his torture, and another – his destiny. An Iroh, Sokka and Zuko adventure. Now with epilogue. Complete.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hi. I know there are a billion versions of season three out there. Some poorly written and some masterful (Wren Sharpbeak's is faboo) But this is not one of them. This is just a story I've been playing around with. Yes, it has a plot and yes, it has an ending. It takes place directly after the season 2 finale but I hold no illusions that it's like anything the writers have planned for season 3. Therefore, let's just call it a story.

I have no claim to Avatar. But if I did….

Please read and review. All constructive criticisms welcomed.

Thanks.

**Tagline:** In a palace in Ba Sing Se, one man awaits his death, one boy – his torture, and another – his destiny.

OOO

The deep thrumming of their synced steps rumbled the earth, passed through stone and pebble to a blind girl's bare, dirt-encrusted feet. The vibrations traveled up through flesh and bone, alerting her to their presence and shaking an already trembling soul. Misted eyes widened in fear as she counted their numbers and felt immoveable earth tossed aside by their power.

"They've found us," she breathed.

OOO

The old general poured himself a cup of tea, grinning, his hand only slightly shaking and his bearing that of a man sitting on a lush, red cushion in the Fire Nation royal palace instead of on a threadbare carpet layers below the ground. He brought the chipped china to his lips, inhaled the scent, frowned at the distinct lack of jasmine, and hesitantly tasted the mysterious brew. The frown deepened. It was the first and only sign of his discomfort despite being encased in a metal cell with only the silent guards for company.

He set the cup down gently and let out a world weary sigh.

"Is there a chance an old man could get a more fragrant cup of tea?" he called to the room at large.

Silence was his answer.

OOO

The scarred prince stood next to his sister's side, stoically, in spite of the inner war being fought just beneath his deceptively calm surface. He heard his sister barking orders to track down the rest of the Avatar's known acquaintances, watched as the Dai Li bent to her will like so many fragile blades of grass succumbing to a fierce wind, and felt the electricity in the air at her mere presence, but it barely registered. His mind was dwelling on the choice he had made less than a day ago, deep in the caves.

He was no stranger to regret. No stranger to shame. And guilt was an old friend. Yet the intensity of his current emotions seared through him like the flames he wielded, branding him with an undeniable loss of self he found truly disconcerting.

Shoulders slumping, he stepped off the raised platform.

"I'm tired," he offered before stealing off to his quarters to face his burden alone.

OOO

He knew that they would be found eventually. He just hadn't guessed that it would be just minutes after Appa's feet had touched ground; just minutes after his friend's eyes had finally opened; just minutes after the recounting of the tale of the events that occurred beneath Ba Sing Se. It made his decision that much easier, knowing that they wouldn't be safe anywhere in the Earth Kingdom.

His heart beat faster attempting to pound its way out of his chest and he bit his lip hard to keep his features from giving anything away. He ordered the group back onto the flying bison, and once he was sure they were safe, and the giant beast had taken off from the ground, he turned to his family.

"I know what I have to do," he said simply.

Grabbing one last item from a saddlebag and slipping it into his pocket, the brave water tribe warrior jumped.

Boomerang in one hand, tribal machete in the other, he would face down their attackers, and give his family their chance to escape. He would be the sacrifice.

OOO

Keep writing? Dear God, stop writing? Please remember to let me know. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. All constructive criticism is welcomed.

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar and am making no profit.

Action will pick up as chapters progress but I'm easing into it.

Please don't forget to review! (It will spur faster writing)

OOO

_Three Days Later_

Bound, and bloody, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, brother to waterbending master Katara, and friend to Avatar Aang, was unceremoniously dumped at the feet of the Fire Nation Princess. Weakened by fatigue and the multiple bruises his body had endured, he barely lifted his head to acknowledge the frightening figure standing over him. He knew who she was and knew her power and her temper, but was unafraid.

He had embraced his role as protector wholly and knew that as long as she was concentrating on _him_, she was not concentrating on _them_.

Azula circled him, studying him with predatory amber eyes, as her red boots softly clicked against the stone floor. She bent down, closer, and grimaced as the scent of stale sweat and dried blood wafted toward her.

"You again," she laughed at Sokka but there was no humor behind it. "And here I thought the Dai Li were bringing me a prize but no," she paused to give a disinterested sigh, "it's just a water tribe boy pretending to be a warrior."

He clenched his jaw and summoned more restraint than he thought he had to keep from speaking rashly and causing more injury to befall his already wounded body. Instead, Sokka narrowed his swollen eyes as best he could and met her stare with a fierce blue one of his own. The effect was tempered by the blood caking his face and hair, his black eyes, and split lip but the intent was still clear. He would remain defiant.

Azula laughed again and still it sounded hollow to his ears.

She turned her back on him and addressed the two Dai Li standing before her.

"And the others?"

"Escaped on the bison, Princess."

Sokka released a soft breath of relief.

Azula crossed her arms and glared dangerously at the two men in front of her.

"Then why are you still standing here?"

With as much dignity as they could muster, the two scampered out of the sight of the fuming Princess.

Azula shifted her attention back to the boy on the floor, her eyes glinting mischievously. She toed him, forcing him to roll to his back, with his arms painfully pinned behind him.

"I don't think Ty Lee will find you quite as cute as before," she said, taunting him as she towered over him. "Or that Kyoshi girl I had the pleasure of dispatching."

Hatred flickered across his features.

That's exactly what she wanted.

Calling blue flame into her hand, she toyed with it, allowed its warmth to roll through her fingers, across her pale skin as she controlled it. Fire, the most dangerous of elements and it yielded to her, just like everyone and everything else. She brought her hand closer to Sokka's face, allowing the flame to dance forward, almost caressing his skin.

She gave him a tight lipped smile when she saw the other emotion she was looking for pass through his eyes. Fear.

"Princess!"

The excited cry echoed through the expansive throne room.

Azula quickly snuffed the flame with a flourish, stood to her full height and turned to address the intrusion.

"What?" she yelled.

The servant bowed low and held up a scroll. "A message from Fire Lord Ozai."

Picking up the missive with the tips of her fingernails, she absently stepped over the boy on the floor.

"Get him to a cell," she told the servant with a dismissive wave.

Unrolling the letter, the corner of her lips lifted as she read the first few lines. "And fetch my brother!"

OOO

Zuko tried yet again to meditate, sitting on the cushion, the flames from the candles dancing in front of him. Remembering the basics of firebending, he allowed his eyes to fall closed and desperately tried to focus on his breathing and not the brutal ache that had taken residence in his chest. He cleared his mind, concentrating on the power of his breath as he tried to pacify his tormented spirit.

In. _My honor has been restored._

Out. _Azula always lies._

In. _The Avatar has been defeated._

Out. _He was just a child._

In. _Father would be proud._

Out. _I betrayed Uncle._

Despite his efforts, Zuko's anger and ire rose instead of being soothed. Fire sparking from between clinched fists, he slammed them into the low table, scattering the candles across the floor. Watching as one of the fallen candles dripped wax onto the ornate green carpet and the errant flame licked at the fabric, Zuko's thoughts turned bleaker with each passing moment.

Throughout his years of exile, when he was searching and pursuing the Avatar, Zuko had experienced his share of pain, physical and emotional, but he had endured, grown and, dare he admit it, changed for the better. Even when he failed, miserably, he had always been able to move past his mistakes in no small part because of his Uncle's counsel.

And now, he didn't even have that.

He had the promise of a manipulative prodigy, his supposed honor restored by his heartless father and little else except the vivid memory of his Uncle's tortured look in the shadows of the cave and a constant throbbing in the depths of his core.

Slapping the growing flame on the carpet, killing it with one blow, Zuko stood. He absently rubbed at his chest to assuage the dull pain while he contemplated his next move.

A sharp knock on his door broke his reverie.

"What?" he barked.

The door creaked open and a servant with downcast eyes shuffled in warily.

"Your sister wishes to speak with you and the water tribe boy has been secured."

Zuko's eyebrows shot up. "Water tribe boy?"

The servant nodded. "The friend of the Avatar was captured by the Dai Li two nights ago. He arrived at the palace this morning."

"And the Avatar?" Zuko asked his tone urgent.

"Rumored to have escaped."

Zuko let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Dismissed."

The servant bowed low and left the room.

"Interesting," he said aloud.

He was unsettled that he had been unaware of the warrior's capture and silently chastised himself for wallowing in his torment instead of paying more attention to the activities of the Dai Li and Azula. Though, she probably wanted to keep him in the dark as much as possible.

And what did the servant mean 'rumored to have escaped?' Was the Avatar even alive? The last time Zuko had seen him he had lain so limp in the waterbender's arms. If he was alive, did Azula have him?

He sighed.

He'd have to do a little research. He'd have to visit the cells.

His insides twisted at the prospect of seeing his uncle in one of those metal cages. He'd have to face him eventually and it looked as if it'd be sooner rather than later. Besides, he was sure that there was no way he could feel any worse than he already did.

Stepping outside his door, he was surprised to see Mai standing there, twirling a deadly blade between her fingers. She leaned against a pillar, no expression upon her pale face.

"Azula wants to see you," she said simply.

Zuko nodded curtly. "I know."

Their eyes met briefly and she quickly looked away, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

Annoyed at her presence, he brushed past her and let out a low growl when she fell in step behind him.

"I don't need an escort," he hissed.

Mai didn't respond. Silently, she slipped down another corridor leaving the Prince to face Azula alone.

OOO

Iroh tentatively lifted the chipped cup to his mouth, and inhaled the fragrance of the dark liquid. He took a small sip of the hot tea and let it wash down his throat.

"Much better!" he exclaimed to the guard standing expectantly by the door. "You have managed to blend the exotic taste of the White Dragon Bush with the soothing scent of Jasmine. I would warn you of your overuse of lemon but otherwise, it is a magnificent concoction."

The guard beamed and gave the old general a short bow. "Thank you, General Iroh for your expertise. I will endeavor to make the next brew more to your liking."

Iroh chuckled. "That is most generous of you, Ling."

The guard bowed again. "Anything for the exalted Dragon of the West."

Iroh looked around his cell and the meager amenities. "Not so exalted, now. In fact, quite humbled."

Ling opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the squeaking of metal as the outer door opened. "My replacement is here. I will see you tomorrow, General," the young man said as he waved and left.

A different young man entered and stood against Iroh's door. His expression was sour, his lips twisted into a frown and his posture slumped as he leaned against the metal. He gave the older man a glare.

As Iroh studied the replacement, he was reminded of another young man, with molten eyes and a similar looking scowl. However, that young man carried a scar and more burdens than should be allowed.

It had been three days and there had been no visit, no message, no word, just a terrible chasm of silence.

Iroh sighed heavily. He was almost certain that Zuko was ashamed and didn't know how to reconcile with his Uncle. He should know by now that Iroh's love didn't come with conditions and stipulations like Ozai's. For some reason, though, Zuko had trouble learning that lesson.

Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, Iroh banished the thoughts of Zuko hurting and alone, without his guidance, and at the hands of his maniacal sister. Worrying didn't accomplish anything and he may as well take advantage of his current situation.

He looked back at the dour guard.

"What is wrong young Shan?"

He sighed. "It's my girlfriend, again."

"How is dear Miyu?"

"Mad at me."

Iroh was about to launch into a story filled with parables and proverbs about young love but was stopped when the outer door began to squeak open yet again. Shan stepped hurriedly away from the door to Iroh's cell, not wishing to be caught fraternizing with the prisoner.

Since Iroh's vision of the main door was blocked by the large metal walls of his cell, he sat quietly, ears straining to discern the situation.

"You have another one to watch," said an unfamiliar gruff voice.

There were a few grunts from the guards as they drug the limp body between them, the sound of the adjoining cell door opening, and a loud thud followed by groans of pain. After Iroh heard the outer door close yet again, he scooted closer to the shared wall of the two occupied cells.

"It seems we have some new company, Shan!" Iroh said congenially. "Hello, friend!"

There was a tense silence and then a soft, questioning voice. "Um…hi?"

OOO

Please R&R. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi. Thanks for all the kind reviews. Any and All constructive criticism welcomed.

I'm not getting a lot of hits on this story. Maybe people don't like Sokka and Zuko buddy fics? Maybe I should throw Zutara or Kataang in the summary?  (yeah, not gonna do that, just being sarcastic) So if you do read this, please let me know what you think.

Thanks in advance!

OOO

Sokka hit the floor of the cell with a loud thud. Hands still secured behind him, he had no way to brace himself for his awkward landing and ended up using his shoulder to break the fall and undoubtedly, added more bruises to his already expansive collection. The Dai Li soldier earthbended away the restraints from Sokka's hands, and closed the heavy metal door. The echo reverberated around the small space and to Sokka, rung with finality.

Sweeping the area with a glance, Sokka took note of the dusty hay stuffed mattress and the lack of anything else in the cell. They certainly hadn't upped the hospitality factor since his last stay. Unfortunately, this time he didn't have a sarcastic metalbender to get him out of there.

Stiff from riding slung across the back of an ostrich-horse for two days, Sokka slowly started testing his limbs.

He didn't get very far into his inspection when he heard a cheery voice greet him from the other side of the dense metal partition.

Uncertain, he answered back. "Um…hi?"

Iroh, pleased that he had gotten a reply, scooted closer to the adjoining wall. Finding a small vertical crack running along the side away from the door that ended with a tiny hole, he spoke into it.

"That sounded like a painful landing. Are you alright?"

Sokka, grunting with pain, managed to straighten his arms and legs, taking inventory as he went.

_Fingers still all there, check. Arms still bendy, check. Toes still wiggly, check. Legs still…ow!_

Sokka grabbed his left leg as pain lanced through him. Carefully, he peeled away the torn and bloody blue cloth surrounding his knee and grimaced. It was grotesquely swollen, bloody from gashes in the tender skin and mostly purple.

That cinched it. He was not _walking_ out of there anytime soon.

Not knowing who was on the other side of the wall, and not sure if they were employing some clever Fire Nation trick, Sokka lied.

"Fine. Peachy. Great."

He didn't want to give them any information they didn't already know.

"Oh, that's good. For a moment there it sounded like you were injured," responded Iroh with a playful tone.

Sokka straightened and looked around for a way the other person could be spying on him. He spotted the small crack and carefully inched toward it, inspecting it for some hidden method. Not finding one and realizing the hole was far too small for someone to see through, he responded.

"Nope, not injured. Not injured at all. Not even a bruise."

Iroh smiled, thinking how this young man was like his nephew, hiding his injuries from everyone. No matter how hard Zuko had tried to fool him, Iroh could still always tell when he was hurting and in his subtle way, would give Zuko advice on healing sprains, strains and sore muscles. Though his nephew never openly admitted it, Iroh knew when he had employed his teachings by the decreases in grimaces and sometimes improved mood.

He experienced a twinge of grief as his thoughts dwelled on his nephew. Shaking himself to fend off the sadness, Iroh called back.

"Then what's all the grunting?"

Sokka's eyes widened, not realizing that he had been making noise at all.

"Um, you know, manly grunts," he offered weakly.

Silence then deafening laughter.

Iroh laughed a deep belly laugh that shook his frame, and bounced around the dank prison bringing levity to an otherwise desperate situation. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he still giggled for another five minutes before drawing in a calming breath.

Even Shan, quietly listening to the conversation, snickered.

On the other side of the wall, Sokka crossed his arms and scowled, waiting to find out what was so funny.

"Oh, my dear young man, that is the most I've laughed in a long while. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sokka muttered, slumping against the wall.

"I'm afraid we might be in here together for quite some time," Iroh said letting out a soft sigh. "It might be easier to converse if I knew your name."

Sokka immediately went back on the defensive. Why did this stranger want to know his name? Should he make one up? If he did, it shouldn't sound too Water Tribe or too Fire Nation. He needed a nice Earth Kingdom name, one that he'd remember to answer to.

He must've been deliberating too long for the guard interrupted his thoughts.

"General Iroh wants to know your name boy!" Shan barked.

Sokka straightened. "Iroh!" He attempted to peer through the tiny crack to see the older man. "Iroh? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is me, but I still don't know who you are."

"It's me, Sokka!" He waited a beat then added in a lower tone, "Katara's brother."

Iroh, straightened as well, and frowned in dismay. "Sokka! The others…"

"Are not here," the warrior finished. "They got away."

Iroh almost crumpled in relief. "But you," he prompted when the water tribe boy didn't continue.

"I was not going to let my sister or Toph end up here, again!" Sokka yelled, twisting so he could fully yell at the wall and anyone else who happened to be listening. He let out a small yelp when his knee protested the sudden movement.

Iroh noticed how Sokka conveniently left Aang out of the conversation, not wanting to let slip any unnecessary information about the Avatar. Iroh desperately wanted to know how badly the boy was injured but did not want the burden the knowledge would bring him. Sokka was wise to keep that information to himself, though Iroh worried that it put Sokka in far more danger than he realized.

Sokka's knee started to throb in unison with his head and utter exhaustion began to pull at him. Pushing, pulling and grunting, Sokka made it to the mattress and gingerly positioned himself upon it.

Before giving into sleep, Sokka remembered something Katara had told him when she was recounting the events that led to Aang's injury, something about Zuko and a betrayal. His mind quickly made the connection that Angry Jerk was the reason Iroh was sitting the cell over.

"I heard about what happened in the caves," Sokka said while yawning. "I'm sorry."

Iroh bowed his head and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, too," he answered. "Sokka, I hope your friends realize that any attempt at rescue would be another attempt for Azula to capture them. They won't come back here, will they?"

"Don't worry," Sokka replied, his eyes falling shut, "they're not that stupid."

OOO

"We're going back, right now!" Katara said as she hastily packed items back into their travel bags.

Toph walked behind her, dumping them out as she went.

"No, we're not!"

Katara whirled on the younger girl, shoving a full bag into her arms. "Yes, we are! We need to go rescue my stupid brother."

"No, we're not," she challenged, feeling the angry vibrations directed at her. "He doesn't want to be rescued."

Toph upended the bag and smirked as she heard and felt the contents hit the ground. She would've given anything to have seen Katara's face.

It had taken them three days to make it to the Eastern Air Temple, having to stop several times due to the Earth King and to Aang. Now that they were there, and feeling somewhat safe, Katara wanted to turn around and march right back into the lion's den.

She had been too busy worrying over Aang's injury to have had the chance to fully contemplate what Sokka had done.

Toph had.

The young earthbender knew how many Dai Li had been out there, had felt their numbers heading straight toward them. She knew there would have been no defeating them and that if it wasn't for Sokka's choice, all of them would again be in cells or worse. The cell part didn't scare her; after all, she could bend metal. It was the 'or worse' part that frightened her.

"What do you mean he doesn't want to be rescued? Of course he does! Or do you think he likes to pal around with Azula and Zuko?" Katara spat the latter name out like it was a vile poison.

Toph shuddered at the thought of Sokka in Azula's hands. It's not like she didn't want to rescue him, she just wanted to respect his wishes.

Straightening herself to her full height, and detecting Katara's vibrations in the ground, Toph turned to face her.

"Look, Sugar Queen!" she said pointing in Katara's general direction, "Snoozles knew we couldn't escape all those Dai Li. That's why he jumped off Appa. He wasn't being stupid he was being brave and smart."

Toph could feel the waterbender's objection hanging in the air but she plowed on.

"He knew that Aang was not strong enough to be caught again. He knew that Aang needed you to continue learning waterbending and me to continue learning earthbending. Besides," she said gesturing to where she could feel Aang lying on a blanket next to Appa, "Aang is in no shape to fight. And you're exhausted."

Katara looked over to Aang who was curled up in a ball in Appa's fur. Momo sleeping on the airbender's head. He looked tired, and hurt, and far too young to hold the world's hopes. She hung her head, tears streaming from her blue eyes when she realized Toph was right. Touching her mother's necklace as she often did, she sat on the ground.

"I just miss him so much. I've already lost my mother and now, I could lose Sokka."

Toph plopped down next to her, kicking up a cloud of dust. "I miss him too. We just have to make sure his sacrifice wasn't in vain."

Katara nodded, brushed away her tears and looked up into Toph's misted eyes. "Since when did you become so wise?"

"Hey, someone's gotta be in this outfit."

Katara sighed. "So what do we do now?"

Toph shrugged. "Find some food. Clean up your mess. Find a firebending teacher. You pick."

Katara gave Toph a wry glance. She looked over the items on the ground, taking inventory in her head, as she thought about the group's next move. Allowing Aang to heal was the priority but then what? Head into the Fire Nation to find a firebending master? Search for Jeong Jeong?

She groaned. Sokka would be missed in more ways than one. He _was_ the Idea Guy and now she knew just how hard that particular job was.

Then she noticed something. "Hey, where's the bison whistle?"

OOO

Zuko stood in front of Azula, trying desperately to remain calm and keep his emotions in check though his heart was racing. He refused to give her the pleasure of seeing him distraught or caught off guard so he paid close attention to his expressions and body language. He didn't want to give her any more ammunition against him than she already had.

Azula looked down on him from her place on the throne, looking every part the conquering princess, and gave him a cruel, thin lipped smile.

"Father sent us a letter," she said twirling the scroll between her fingers.

She waited a moment, searching Zuko's face for a reaction. He didn't give her one.

Seeing that the statement brought forth no emotion, she upped the ante. Standing and walking the few steps down to where her brother stood, she silently offered him the note.

His gut wrenched. She had said it was to 'us' not just her. Zuko hadn't received a letter or anything from his father during his whole banishment and now, there was one, in Azula's hand. Did that mean that his father truly wanted him back? That his honor was finally restored?

Despite his earlier promise to himself, he reached for it.

Laughing, Azula quickly snatched it away and burned it to ashes in her hand.

At his look of despair, Azula clucked her tongue. "Don't worry, Zuzu. I know what it said."

She smiled cruelly. "A ship is heading this way to take Uncle back to the Fire Nation where he will suffer a traitor's death."

Zuko's racing heart stopped. He had foolishly clung to some hope that his Uncle would not be sent back to face death at Ozai's hand. He had hoped that the Dragon of the West would stay imprisoned until the day Zuko became Fire Lord or the Avatar prevailed. Then he'd be released and given a tea shop to occupy the rest of his days.

Zuko knew that it was a far fetched hope, but it was one he had hung on to nonetheless.

Now it was shattered with Azula's malicious tongue.

"Oh, don't worry, Zuzu. You won't be there to witness it. You'll be here with me."

"In what capacity?" he asked, sourly. He would _not_ bow to his younger sister and run her errands while she basked in all the glory.

"Let's just say your spectacular failure at the North Pole is common knowledge among not only our nation's military but also its common citizens. Prince Zuko defeated by the barbaric Northern Water Tribe. You are more of a laughing stock now than when you were banished. If it were up to me you'd be sent back to the Fire Nation in disgrace with our senile Uncle."

Zuko's hands were clenched so tight smoke was pouring out between his fingers.

Azula pretended not to notice and circled her brother, mock pity on her face.

"But it's not up to me. Father wants you to finish your task of tracking down the Avatar and his friends while supporting me as I continue to exalt the Fire Nation."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "We don't even know if the Avatar is still alive! Much less where he is headed!"

Azula's expression darkened, malice clouding her otherwise pleasant features.

"We don't but I know someone who does."

OOO

Uh oh, what's in store for our beloved Sokka?

Find out next chapter.

Hate it? Love it? Don't care? Don't forget to let me know! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: This was a hard chapter to write. It really didn't come easy and I apologize if it feels forced.

This would've been posted sooner if it weren't for Harry Potter mania. You guys know how it is. Had to read it before it got spoiled, but with that out of the way, back to Avatar.

Thanks for all the reviews. And yes, kaibasgirlx, Azula does always lie.

REVISED: due to popular demand ;)

OOO

After a night of tangled dreams and memories, and much tossing and turning, Zuko cracked his eyes open and groaned at the sunlight streaming in through the windows. Though he felt like he hadn't slept a wink, it was well past daybreak when he tiredly pulled himself from the bed. Slipping into fresh Earth Kingdom clothes, he planned another attempt at meditating to assist in soothing his inner turmoil.

Sitting at his meditation table, he quickly lit the candles with the tips of his fingers. He took one deep calming breath, in through his nose and out through his mouth, remembering to focus on cleansing his Chi. Another breath and the tension in his muscles eased and his mind cleared. He finally began to feel a little calmer. Maybe this time, he would actually be able to…

The loud knocking on his door startled him so severely he fell backwards off the cushion, kicking the table in the process. Yet again, his candles ended up scattered across the floor, flames attempting to consume the carpet. Scrambling on his hands and knees, Zuko slapped out the small fires, grumbling to himself.

"What?" he snarled, when he was back on his feet.

The door opened slowly to reveal a servant with a bowl of fruit and a pot of tea. Warily, the man stepped into the room and placed the serving tray onto the table, bowed and turned to leave. He had one hand on the door when he stopped and let out a heavy sigh.

"Is there something wrong?" Zuko asked between gritted teeth, annoyed that his almost successful meditation was interrupted by something as mundane as breakfast.

"Your sister is lying to you."

Zuko growled low in his throat. "How do _you_ know that?"

The servant turned back to the Prince, and boldly raised his eyes to meet the amber glare.

"Because I am the one that delivered the message to her," he answered.

Zuko suddenly noticed that this was the servant that had alerted him to the Water Tribe boy's capture.

"And?" Zuko prompted.

The servant rolled his eyes. "And I read it."

Golden eyes glittered dangerously as he studied the man in front of him. "How very treasonous of you."

"Yes, well. I figured the Princess wouldn't allow anyone else to see it so I took the initiative."

Zuko's dark expression turned thoughtful. She had burned it in front of him. He had originally thought it was one of her games to see how far she could push him, especially knowing how much he craved his father's approval and affection. If she had given it to him, how many times over would he have read the words he so wanted to hear?

Now, he grasped, there was much more going on than Azula's childish games.

_Azula always lies._

"Why are you helping me?" he forced out around the growing lump in his throat.

The servant stepped forward determination in his posture.

"I heard a rumor," he started, "about a man in an Earth Kingdom town who faced down four soldiers for the life of a small boy. After his brave deeds, that man proclaimed himself as a Fire Nation Prince and heir to the throne. I thought at that time, as I do now, that if that man was to become Fire Lord, then maybe, this world would have a chance and this war would end. I fear Azula's rule would be marked by terror, blood and domination."

Zuko turned away, ashamed, crossing his arms over his chest, the familiar ache back in full force.

"If I were that man I'd be rotting in a cage next to my Uncle."

The servant looked around the opulent room. "Cages are made of all shapes and sizes, Prince."

_Why?_ Zuko thought. _Why_ _did everything have to be so convoluted, filled with innuendo and manipulation? Why couldn't anyone ever be straightforward and truthful?_

A small voice in the back of his head reminded him that his Uncle had always been truthful with him, and thanks to his actions, would be shipped off to face his death.

Amazed and angered at his own stupidity, Zuko clenched his fists.

"What did it say?"

OOO

Mai leaned casually against the pillar directly to the left of Azula's throne, twirling a dagger between her fingers. She cast a bored glance at Azula, who was staring down some of the Dai Li due to another disappointing report about uprisings, and then let her gaze wander to Ty Lee, who was perched at an odd angle on a stone outcropping. The acrobat, clad in her signature pink, was attempting an intricate pose while balancing on one hand.

After dismissing the Dai Li with a veiled threat, Azula gracefully stood and paced, arms clasped behind her back. The reports of rebels had turned her otherwise good mood sour and she needed something to make her feel more in control.

"Mai," she said her voice dangerously light, turning to her friend, "what has my brother been up to?"

Mai stopped twirling her dagger and studied the highly polished surface. "He's been trying to sleep. Trying to eat. Trying to meditate. He's been _so_ boring."

Azula gave a half-smile. Her brother was obviously still troubled. "He was always weak and pathetic. No wonder my father wants him dead."

Ty Lee gracefully jumped from the ornate column, flipping and twirling in the air before lightly landing beside her friend.

"I thought the letter said the Fire Lord wanted him to help us?" she asked, brightly.

Azula snorted and brushed a wayward strand of hair from her face. "Like I need his help!" she snapped. "No, I was supposed to kill him. Father doesn't even think he's worth the boat ride. But he might be of some use once I track down the other Water Tribe brat."

She fumed, thinking of how close she had come to losing to the peasant. Zuzu had come in handy down in the caves so she wasn't ready to dispatch of him yet. But she would, when he had outgrown his usefulness and when the time was right.

Ty Lee bent backwards and looked at Azula upside down, her long braid sweeping across the stone floor. "What if he tries something?" she asked innocently.

"That's why Mai is following him, watching his every move, and if there is anything suspicious, anything, she's going to inform me."

Azula's gaze slid over to Mai and searched her pale face, looking for any hint of emotion from the girl toward the exiled Prince. Finding nothing except Mai's constant boredom, Azula smirked.

"Right Mai?" she prompted.

"Whatever," she answered.

Ty Lee jumped up from her backbend and skipped over to Mai, bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet.

"Oh Mai, that sounds like fun! And you get to be near Prince Zuko!" she teased.

Mai glowered.

The corners of Azula's mouth lifted even higher at the look on Mai's face and her obvious discomfort. How she loved subtle torture.

"Don't worry, Ty Lee, I've got a job for you too," Azula said, interrupting their exchange.

"Really? What?"

"We are going to go talk to the captive."

OOO

Sokka sat on the hay mattress, his back propped against the hard metal wall, injured leg stretched in front of him, still throbbing. He listened to the soft snores coming from the cell over and knew that Iroh was still asleep. He guessed that it must be the early morning but since there was no natural light in the dungeon he'd have to wait for the changing of the guards and the occasional food and water slid through the slit in the door to be sure.

Sliding a grubby hand into his shirt, he pulled out the object he had remembered to grab before he'd made that faithful leap. Running his fingers over the smooth white wood of the bison whistle, Sokka felt strangely calm.

It reminded him of Katara and her bright blue eyes, her scary determination and her gentle spirit. It reminded him of Aang's childish humor, his sense of adventure and his powerful nature. It reminded him of Toph's straightforwardness, her rock-like strength and her barbed teasing.

He missed them. He absently wondered how they were doing, if Aang had healed, if they were staying out of trouble.

He closed his eyes and imagined himself floating in a cool pond; Momo perched on his head while Aang and Katara practiced waterbending nearby. He could hear Toph's laughter from the beach, where she was earthbending sand castles and Appa was laying on his back, tongue lolling, asleep. It was dusk and Yue looked down on him from her place in the sky. Suki was there too. The Kyoshi warrior practicing her flowing moves in a graceful dance.

His happy dream was shattered when he heard the outer door grinding open and two light pairs of footsteps approach his door. Quickly stashing the whistle underneath the mattress, he had to squint against the light as his door swung open.

Recognizing the two shapes instantly, he struggled to his good leg and managed a clumsy attack. Ty Lee swiftly stepped forward and with inhuman speed punched Sokka's pressure points. He collapsed in a tangle of limbs.

"You know, that's really getting old," he said glaring up at the girl.

Ty Lee grabbed him by his warrior's wolf tail and dragged him down the hall.

OOO

His hands chained above him to the stone wall, blood running freely from his nose and mouth, Sokka wearily lifted his head to give Azula yet another defiant stare. His lips pressed together in a thin line to show the cruel Princess that he was not going to break, no matter how much bodily harm was inflicted upon him.

"Tell me where the Avatar is headed," she demanded, "and maybe I'll spare your sister when I catch them."

Sokka scowled but kept silent.

The question hadn't changed since the first time she had asked it almost an hour ago and neither had the answer.

Sighing, Azula nodded to the soldier standing near the bound warrior.

Sokka ground his teeth and braced himself for the blow he knew was coming. He attempted to swallow the harsh gasp that followed the strike but it still escaped. Sagging against the chains holding him up, tired, his ribs creaking from abuse, Sokka still refused to give up his friends, no matter Azula's promises and threats.

Knowing that this line of questioning was going no where, Azula changed tactics. Her features softened and she gave Sokka a sad smile.

"I know it's hard," she said, stepping toward him, "always fighting, always running, being so far away from your loved ones. It could all be over. Just tell me where he's headed and then you can go back home, to your family."

Sokka looked up again, searching Azula's face for deception. He licked his lips, tasting blood and slowly opened his mouth.

The Princess leaned in, anticipating.

"No," he whispered.

Enraged, Azula drew back, her features contorted with fury. Calling flame into her hand, she stepped closer to Sokka, and laughed callously when she saw fear flicker in his eyes.

"Then I'm done playing nice."

Sokka could feel the stifling heat; feel sweat rolling down his back as she brought the flame closer.

"Tell me," she hissed, "and you'll be spared."

His heart racing, he closed his eyes, turned his head from her and awaited his torture.

He felt nothing at first then raw, searing pain. It raced along his nerves, sent hot tears to his eyes and spread agony throughout his body. His ears registered a strangled cry that part of him knew had originated from his own throat. Bright lights flashed beneath his eyelids as his brain tried to comprehend the hellish hurt that was radiating from his chest and overriding his senses.

Primal instincts urged him to get away, and he twisted in his chains as an attempt to free himself from the unbearable inferno. But he was held fast and the intense burning was merciless.

The wrenching pain consumed him and all he knew was that he wanted it, _needed_ it to stop.

"He's dead," Sokka said in a choked sob.

"What?"

"He's dead. Aang's dead."

The burning stopped.

OOO

Hate it? Love it? Please let me know!

Zuko and Sokka interaction (finally, right?) to follow in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: So, if you've been living in a box, you might not have heard that Season 3 will premiere September 21st. Which means I've got about 54 days to finish this fic. And I fully intend on doing just that.

Don't forget to review! Thanks so much to everyone that continually puts in their 2 cents.

OOO

Barely holding onto a thread of consciousness, Sokka was thrown back into his cell with abandon and for the second time in as many days, he was unable to control his fall. Landing in a heap, he was scarcely aware of Iroh's concerned voice, and the fleeting joy of being back in his dingy cell, away from Azula.

His arms were numb from being left hanging for what felt like an eternity. His legs were sore and stiff. Breathing was erratic and painful. But his others injuries were nothing compared to the deep smoldering pain of the burn covering the left side of his abdomen.

Weak and exhausted, Sokka used the last of his energy to pull himself achingly across the floor. Slipping a hand beneath the dusty mattress, his tired fingers wrapped around the whistle, and the only link to his friends. Grasping it tightly, his earlier memories washed over him, erasing the fear of the last hours, and he allowed himself to retreat to sweet oblivion.

OOO

"So then she asks, 'How come you didn't bring me a dozen Panda Lilies?' I mean, do I look like a man who can afford a dozen Panda Lilies? I can't even afford one Panda Lily much less twelve! Who does she think I am? The Earth King?"

The dungeon guard Shan threw up his hands in frustration while telling Iroh the events of his disastrous date with Miyu.

Iroh let out a soft chuckle at his friend's antics while pouring a cup of tea.

Shan didn't seem to notice as he continued his one-sided conversation. "Isn't it enough that I took her to the best tea shop in the city? By the way, thanks for the tip about that, General."

"It was my pleasure! Everyone should be able to enjoy a good cup of tea especially when they are out with their lady friend."

Shan snorted. "Miyu wouldn't know a good cup of tea if it bit her."

Stroking his beard, Iroh thought a moment about Shan's predicament. "It seems to me that young Miyu does not appreciate the simple things. Maybe, you should show her that though the stars cost nothing they are revered as objects of great beauty. Even the richest men take pleasure in looking up at a cloudless night sky."

"Huh?"

Iroh sighed then frowned, noting yet again that sometimes parables are more trouble than they are worth.

His explanation was cut short by the outer door opening. Shan immediately stepped away from Iroh's door, wondering just who was coming into the dungeon.

The guard Ling ran in, teapot in hand, only pausing to shut the outer door with his foot before scurrying to Iroh's cell.

"General Iroh, I have made a great discovery," he said, bowing. "If you only ground the White Dragon 28 times instead of 29 then…"

Shan stepped forward and tapped Ling hard on the shoulder. "Ling, what are you doing here?"

The other guard looked back and blinked, confused. "Shift change," he said simply.

"Not for another ten minutes. You're interrupting. General Iroh and I were conversing on a sensitive topic."

Ling pouted. "Your discussion can wait until your next shift. This is very important."

"No, you can wait ten minutes while we finish."

Iroh couldn't help but smile. Finally, he was around people who not only wanted but heeded his advice. It was a welcome change. Now if only the environment were different and one of the people listening was his nephew.

The loud sound of metal creaking, signaling the opening of the only entrance caused the argument outside of Iroh's door to cease. It was followed by a tense silence as two pairs of footsteps echoed throughout the metal rooms. Iroh heard the cell door next to him open and heard a body fall boneless to the ground.

As the door closed again, Iroh heard Ling gasp, "The Water Tribe boy."

"Sokka!" Iroh called. He pressed his ear against the crack in the wall and heard the heavy painful breathing and some rustling, but there was no response.

Quickly standing, Iroh approached the barrier that separated him from the two guards.

"You must let me check on him," Iroh's tone was fierce and both men took a step back.

Shan and Ling shared an uncomfortable glance.

"I'm sorry, General Iroh, but we can't," Ling said, looking toward the ground, the teapot feeling silly in his hands given the gravity of the current situation.

Shan watched the myriad of emotions that played across Iroh's face. At the unbridled look of concern, the tall guard felt his respect for the General grow. Though he couldn't let him out based on principle and the consequences that he and Ling would suffer if it was found out, he was determined to do something.

Putting his hand on Ling's shoulder, he pushed him toward the outer door. "Keep watch, Ling," he commanded.

Ling jumped and scurried down the hall toward the door, anxiously glancing from his post back to his fellow guard.

Taking a deep breath, Shan opened Sokka's cell and went inside.

Just as he had guessed, the boy had passed out. Dropping to his knees, Shan rolled Sokka onto his back and began checking his injuries. The boy's face was blood encrusted and swollen, his brown hair matted to his skin.

Wincing in sympathy, Shan pulled open the grungy blue rag that was passing as a shirt and couldn't stifle the gasp. Deep purple bruises covered the tan skin, blooming out from his sternum across his ribs and mingling with the vibrant red, blistered burn that covered the left side of his chest.

"This will scar," Shan said, softly, after probing the burned area.

Grabbing the bowl of water on the floor from the afternoon meal, Shan poured it liberally over the wound, attempting to clean it, knowing that infection was Sokka's real threat.

"Ling," he called, "do you have any clean cloth?"

The other guard appeared a tea towel in his hand. "Will this do?"

"Perfect."

Shan took the towel, placed it over the burn, and secured it, using some fabric from his uniform. He closed the blue shirt over the dressing to hide it.

Standing, Shan took one last look at the prisoner and realized how young he was. Shame washed through him for being on the same side as those who would endorse this type of punishment. Then he noticed the object fiercely clenched in one of the filthy hands. Prying the fingers open, he removed the white bison, before backing out of the cell door and closing it.

He went back over to Iroh to report.

"He has several cracked ribs, and bruising. He is also badly burned."

Iroh looked away from the guard, concealing his regret.

"Here," Shan said slipping the bison whistle into the slot of Iroh's cell, "he was clinging to it pretty tightly. Wouldn't want Azula to get a hold of it, whatever it is."

Iroh took the whistle, studied it, and then slipped it into his green robes.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"General," the guard began, knowing the next bit of news would bring Iroh's mood down even more, "if the boy stays in here, if the burn goes bad, he will surely die."

Iroh nodded, guessing as much, and suddenly he was remembering another burn, another time, another scar. The memory came to him, unbidden, vivid, of a different young man adorned with bloody bandages, nights of inconsolable grief at being marked, banished and his own inability to mend the brokenness. It was only the second time he had ever felt so helpless, so weak. The infamous Dragon of the West could only hold the shaking shoulders of his nephew while he mourned his previous life, in the bowels of a ship as they left his beloved homeland. Only the death of his own Lu Ten had hurt him more.

Yet, now, even sitting, locked in a metal cage, he was not so helpless.

"Send word to my nephew," he said after a long minute of contemplation, "I need to speak with him."

OOO

Azula walked up and down the line of Dai Li, a menacing figure as she inspected the soldiers.

"I have it on good authority that the Avatar is dead," she said without preamble.

She ignored the shocked faces and the surreptitious glances cast amongst the men.

"I want all uprisings, all rebellions, all hope snuffed out. The Fire Nation has won. Make sure everyone knows it."

OOO

Zuko poured over the map of Ba Sing Se looking for anything that might assist him and his Uncle in escaping Azula's clutches, yet again. Unfortunately, as he had suspected, any escape was going to be tricky.

The city was connected by an elaborate monorail system except that they would be too conspicuous to board them. Once his sister learned of their escape, Dai Li would be crawling all over the place trying to track them down and even disguised it would be too dangerous. And there was, as always, his easily recognizable scar that would be difficult to cover.

He absently touched it as he continued his search for _anything_.

It was a two day walk across the city if they chose that route, but where would they hide? Any familiar places would surely be watched. Any acquaintances would be interrogated. Would they find out about Jin? Would they hurt her?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. No use worrying over things that may or may not happen.

Even if they did get out of the palace and to the outer wall, it was either face the desert or the sea. How'd they try to traverse either of those?

Disheartened, he let his head sag forward, his mop of black hair obscuring his vision. He had a way out in the caves. Surely, his uncle and maybe even himself, could've escaped with the Avatar on his elusive flying bison. But he had made a bad choice and now he was reaping his reward.

Why was he so good at making the wrong decision?

The servant, who Zuko had realized wasn't a servant at all, had proven a vital source for information and had in no uncertain terms relayed to him the contents of Ozai's letter. He was a fool for even believing his honor had been restored and that his father held any feelings for him other than contempt. Ozai wanted him dead and it was only a matter of time before Azula would carry out those orders.

The only reason she hadn't yet was because of his treachery in the caves. She was planning something and he was the pawn.

No matter, he and his uncle were getting out of there.

His room door opened and Zuko slid his eyes over to the intruder, which happened to be the same man that had been nudging him in the right direction all along.

"Prince," the older man said urgently, "I have disturbing news. Azula has announced the death of the Avatar."

Straightening, Zuko turned towards him. "My time is short."

"Yes, it is."

Zuko gestured towards the map. "You seem to know…everything. Any ideas?"

The servant grinned. "Several."

He briskly stepped up to the table and clucked his tongue. "This map is unfortunately lacking."

"Lacking?" Zuko shouted, frustration coursing through him, "it's the most recent map I could find!"

The man shrugged. "It's not a bad map, it's just not complete. It's missing the escape tunnels."

"Escape tunnels?"

"They were built in case of invasion to be able to smuggle out the Earth King and the generals." The servant started to chuckle. "Guess that didn't work, did it?" He elbowed Zuko hard in the ribs.

The Prince did not join in the amusement.

Noting Zuko's darkening expression the man plowed on. "They connect to the servant passageways but you'll have to get your Uncle up from the dungeon onto the main floor before you can utilize them. I know for certain that one tunnel goes right under the outer wall and to the sea. I can arrange a small boat for two with supplies but anything bigger will undoubtedly be spotted."

"Who _are_ you?" Zuko finally managed after several minutes.

"Another time, Prince," he answered with an enigmatic smile. He walked to the door, on his way to make arrangements.

"But, I don't even know your name."

He stopped, turned and gave a short bow. "Call me Rin."

Minutes after Rin left, there was another knock on Zuko's door. Realizing Rin could not have returned so soon, Zuko hurriedly rolled up the map and shoved it underneath the bed.

"Yes," he called, trying desperately to look casual.

"Prince Zuko," a prison guard stepped in and bowed, "I have word from the Dragon of the West. He wishes to speak with you."

Zuko eyed the guard, knowing the use of Iroh's title displayed where this man's loyalty lay.

"Tonight," Zuko answered.

OOO

Dressed in plain Earth Kingdom clothes, Prince Zuko, along with Rin, carefully made their way toward the dungeon. They passed several Dai Li that didn't pay them any attention, and once they made it to the outer door, Zuko released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Have we been followed?" he whispered to his companion.

"Not that I have seen," Rin answered.

Noting that there were no guards on the door, Zuko felt like it was uncomfortably too easy.

As if sensing his hesitation, Rin spoke, "Azula has stretched the forces thin with the search for the rest of the Avatar's companions and with keeping the populace in line. Most of the Earth's Kings personal guards have fled."

Zuko nodded and pushed open the heavy metal door. His guilt increased ten fold when he step foot into the dank hallway. Metal cell doors lined his path and beyond them he could hear the pitiful moans of prisoners. The air hung heavy with moisture and smelt of mildew and stale sweat. He could not believe that he had allowed his beloved Uncle to stay in here as long as he had.

Zuko observed the lone guard leaning against a cell. Was he talking about tea?

"I wish to speak with the prisoner," Zuko quietly said to the guard.

The young man bowed and unlocked the door.

Bracing himself, Zuko stepped in. His breath caught at the sight of his Uncle looking so worn, so tired, and so sad. With difficulty, Iroh stood and faced his nephew.

"Prince Zuko," Iroh said nodding, but there was no kindness in his tone.

"Uncle," the Prince replied, his throat constricting around the word.

Zuko stared, incapable of speech, barely able to breathe as he faced the one man who had always loved him. The man he had betrayed.

Iroh stared back, unable or unwilling to speak either.

The moments stretched between them agonizingly slow.

"Prince," Rin hissed breaking the uncomfortable silence, "we don't have much time."

The emotions swelled inside Zuko, guilt, fear, loss, desperation, and he felt if he didn't speak he'd burst. The words tumbled from him in a torrent.

"I have a boat," he blurted.

Iroh quirked an eyebrow.

"I mean, a way out. A rescue. Uncle, I'm rescuing you. Let's go." He turned then added as an afterthought over his shoulder, "please."

Sensing that was the best he was going to get at this point in time, Iroh stepped out of the cell.

"Prince Zuko, we must take Sokka with us," he said, motioning for Ling to unlock the adjoining cell.

"Who?"

"The Avatar's companion."

Zuko shot a look over to Rin who shook his head. "The boat will barely fit two as it is."

"No, Uncle."

Iroh stopped. "Then you must take him, Zuko, and leave me."

The scarred Prince spun to face Iroh, utter shock displayed plainly across his pale features, golden eyes wide.

"What?"

"He will die if he stays here. I cannot let that happen," Iroh replied sternly.

"But Uncle, if you stay you will…"

"Face my destiny," he interrupted. "If Sokka stays, he will not get that chance." Iroh turned his head, not able to meet his nephew's eyes. "I could not save my son from this city but I can save a different young man."

"He is not Lu Ten!" Zuko shouted, thrusting his hand toward the body on the floor.

"Neither are you!" Iroh exclaimed back. "But that has never stopped me from trying to save you," he added in a softer tone.

Standing there, heart pounding, thoughts racing, Zuko felt like his world was coming down around him. "Are you punishing me?" he asked his voice soft and defeated.

Stunned and dismayed at the question and the beaten tone, Iroh grabbed Zuko in a bone crushing hug attempting to convey all his emotions into that single embrace. He pulled away, keeping his hands on Zuko's shoulders and looked into the confused eyes of his nephew.

"No, I am helping you become a better man than I was."

"But Uncle, I can't…"

"You must, Prince Zuko. You must reunite Sokka with the Avatar. You cannot let Azula win!"

"They've already won! The Avatar is dead!"

The statement hung heavy in the air between them until a soft, pained voice floated across the shocked silent room.

"No, he's not."

OOO

Yeah, so I fibbed a bit. There was some Zuko and Sokka interaction but it was only one line long. My bad.

Please don't forget to tell me what you thought of this latest chapter!

The adventure really begins in the next one!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to the nine people that reviewed the last one. (you know who you are) Thanks so much!

And for those that didn't (clucks tongue) you've made me a **Very Sad Panda**.

Ugh! Sorry for all the grammar errors in the original post. They're fixed now.

OOO

"No, he's not," Sokka called out, softly, after hearing most of the conversation.

Struggling to a sitting position, the warrior pulled himself up using the wall as leverage, then with many 'manly grunts,' Sokka was able to get to his feet. Leaning heavily against the doorjamb, he took in the curious scene.

The guard Ling was standing off to the side, and there was a man dressed in servant clothes with the Prince. Zuko and Iroh were facing each other. The former wore an expression of absolute heart break and Sokka would've been surer of that if it wasn't Zuko displaying it.

"See? There is hope," Iroh stated to break up the overwhelming silence.

Finally letting go of his nephew's shoulders, he pushed him toward the door. "It is a long ride to the Fire Nation nephew. There will be plenty of time for other rescue attempts."

Ling bowed to the exiled Prince. "Don't worry. Shan and I will take good care of your Uncle."

Zuko stepped back at the push and broke eye contact with the only family member, other than his mother, that had ever shown him an ounce of kindness.

"Goodbye, Uncle."

Sokka suddenly found himself staring into hard amber eyes and there was the pressure of an unfriendly grip on his upper arm.

"Can you walk?" Zuko asked gruffly.

"Since we've wasted so much time," Rin interrupted, "the question should be 'can you run?'"

Sokka pulled his arm out of Zuko's grasp, not liking the way it made him feel like the other's prisoner.

"Yeah, I can," he said defiantly.

He managed to take one wobbly step before he face planted, his forehead connecting sharply with the ground.

Zuko's patience was already wearing thin. None too gently, he grabbed Sokka by the scruff of his clothing and hoisted him back to his feet. Swinging the other boy's arm around his shoulder, Zuko grasped the back of Sokka's shirt to keep him steady.

"Don't think this makes us friends," Sokka hissed through pain clenched teeth.

"It didn't even cross my mind," Zuko shot back.

Rin peeked out the door to affirm that the hallway was still clear. "We ready?" he tossed over his shoulder at the two young men.

Zuko gave a curt nod.

The trio snuck out of the dungeon and headed to the stairs. Climbing the two flights was ridiculously arduous and slow due to Sokka's inability to put any weight on his left knee and both boys knew it was an accomplishment they would never want to repeat.

Once on the landing, they paused and allowed Rin to go ahead and scope out the next passage and to permit Sokka a quick rest. His breath was coming in ragged gasps due to the exertion and the pressure on his cracked ribs and it was a miracle in itself that he hadn't passed out.

He shot a quick look over to Zuko, who didn't return the gaze and instead was intently staring into the dimly lit hallway and straining for sounds of Dai Li or Azula. Sokka could feel the taught muscles of the other boy holding him up and was disconcerted that Zuko needed to expend that much energy on just supporting him.

With the way things were going for Sokka recently, he knew that Zuko would need all his energy to fight their way out of there. He attempted to take more of his own weight and ended up back on the stone floor.

Roughly, Zuko hauled him to his feet, gave him a glare, but said nothing.

Sokka grimaced. He was all for being rescued but Zuko was not on the top of his list of potential rescuers. In fact, if he hadn't heard the conversation that occurred down in the dungeon he would've thought Zuko was taking him for his next round of interrogation.

After a few more minutes of anxious silence, Rin reappeared. "There were some Dai Li but they've gone past now. Look, we've got to pass three open hallways to get to our next safe place. We'll have to go quickly."

Sokka nodded. "I can do it."

Rin and Zuko stuck their heads out and looked both ways before pulling Sokka with them.

"It's right up here, on the left; just underneath that tapestry is the servants' passageway."

They hurriedly made it past the first two hallways without incident. When coming up on the third, the tapestry almost within their reach, there was a commotion behind them.

Twisting, both Rin and Zuko held their breaths as they heard Dai Li laughing loudly, their footsteps echoing down the corridor, the noise coming closer and closer. Sokka shut his eyes, waiting for the earthen clamps to encircle his wrists. Zuko tensed, adrenaline pumping through him, his inner fire awakening as the danger drew near, ready to drop Sokka at a moments notice and go into a fighting stance.

Then the noise stopped and began fading as the earthbenders went a different route.

The trio let out a collective breath while Rin and Zuko shared a glance, Rin with a giddy smile.

Zuko and Sokka turned to continue their journey to the tapestry and smacked right into Mai.

OOO

Katara bended the water around her, allowing her element to flow through her, the single water whip swirling in the air. She remembered a time when she could barely control the simple move but now it was second nature. She let out a small giggle when she thought of the time she had frozen Sokka to Zuko's ship, and the multiple other times Sokka had ended up soaking wet while her and Aang practiced.

The whip wavered in the air as she thought about her brother. Her eyes began to sting with unshed tears and she tossed the bending water back into the small stream. She plopped to the ground, arms hugging her knees to her chest and she watched the water slide over and around rocks.

Bending usually comforted her but now, it felt like she had a hole in the depths of her core, like someone had come in and stolen a part of her.

She missed him. She missed his snoring, his goofy smile, his 'natural curiosity' for slime and everything that made him Sokka. As much as he could annoy her, he was still her brother, her hero. She just hoped that she'd get a chance to tell him that.

Katara willed herself not to cry while her thoughts turned darker and her mind unwillingly conjured terrifying images of her brother beaten and broken at the hands of the Fire Nation. Slow tears leaked out of her blue eyes and she angrily wiped them away with her sleeve.

If only she had been paying more attention. If only Aang hadn't been injured. If only…

"Katara?" a young weak voice called.

She turned to find Aang, looking weary, walking toward her.

"Hey Aang!" she said brightly to mask her mood. "How are you feeling?"

He sat down next to her and slumped, almost in half. "Tired," he answered softly.

"So I guess you're not up for any bending practice?"

He gave her a half-hearted grin that disappeared quickly.

"Katara," he started, looking up at her, worrying his lower lip, "I'm sorry. It's my fault. If I had mastered the Avatar state, if I had been paying more attention, then I wouldn't have gotten hit by Azula and Sokka wouldn't have had to…"

"Aang, no!" Katara interrupted severely. "Sokka made his own choice. It was for all of us."

"But Katara, I should've been able to do something."

Feeling guilty due to her previous thoughts in the same vein, she pulled Aang into a fierce awkward hug.

"It's ok, Aang. He'll be ok," she said, needing to hear those words as much as he did. She clutched Aang to her, holding on to hope, literally.

"Katara?"

"Yeah?" she responded, her motherly nature taking over and readying herself to soothe the young Avatar as much as he needed.

"You're hurting me."

OOO

Zuko took a stumbling step backward and rubbed his forehead from where it had solidly connected with Mai's face. Looking up he noticed a red mark on her cheek and couldn't tell if it was the product of their colliding or a faint blush. When she gingerly touched it with her fingertips, a pained expression crossing her features, he knew it was the former.

Sokka, slack-jawed at first, composed himself, and gave Mai a little wave and a large cheeky grin.

She knew what was going on; after all she had been following Zuko all day. She hadn't reported to Azula just yet because finally Zuko was doing something _interesting_ and not just wallowing in his self-pity.

Mai glanced between the three men, and her left eyebrow raised slightly as her gaze finally settled on Zuko.

He knew there was no talking out of this. He mentally prepared himself for the precisely wielded daggers that were hiding in her robes, ready again to drop Sokka if need be.

However, she did something none of them expected.

She turned and walked back the way she came without uttering a word.

Zuko smirked as he watched her retreating figure, wondering just what he had ever done to deserve her allegiance and wondering what Azula hadn't done to have only a tenuous hold on her friend. Maybe it was because Azula had set the apple on fire and he was the one who tried to put it out.

His musings were fleeting for when she got to the end of the hallway, she looked back over her shoulder.

"You've got a ten minute head start," she called sending Zuko a smirk of her own.

Stunned by the nonchalant challenge, Zuko could only stare at the space where she rounded the corner and disappeared from his sight.

Rin, noticing that neither boy was moving, shoved them both hard in the back. "Quit staring and get going!"

It was enough to spur them back into action and they quickly headed to the tapestry. Once there, Rin pulled it back to reveal an open stone archway that headed to the kitchens and servants' quarters.

It was dark like the dungeon but Zuko had his hands full with Sokka and did not want to risk bending a flame to light their way. The last thing he needed was to catch the fatigued warrior on fire. Rin seemed to know his way well enough in the dark, so Zuko focused on the green-clad back of his companion and followed as quickly as possible.

They briskly walked in silence, Zuko half dragging Sokka with him, until the stone hallway became bigger and widened out into a large room. Both boys could hear the frantic yells of servants, and the bangs of pots and pans nearby. Freshly cooked food wafted on the air and despite the pain in his chest, Sokka deeply inhaled the delicious aroma.

"Mmm, meat," he voiced, his eyes almost rolling back into his head in bliss.

Zuko shook him and Sokka snapped back to attention.

The room itself, Zuko realized was the actual sleeping quarters of the servants and consisted nothing more of a few raised benches with minimal blankets. Rin stopped in front of a bench and picked up a scabbard with twin Dao swords encased inside.

"You'll need these," he said, handing them off to the Prince.

Clumsily, since Sokka was really becoming a strain, Zuko strapped them to his waist.

Behind them, they could hear footsteps, shouting and the distinct sound of stone being moved. Eyes wide, Zuko and Sokka looked back into the darkness and could only barely make out the shapes of Ty Lee, Mai and two Dai Li soldiers.

"That was _not_ ten minutes," Sokka remarked.

"You'll go down this hallway until it splits three ways. Stay to the left. Then take a right and follow that passage to the sea. Got it?" Rin pushed them forward when he saw Zuko hesitate.

"I'll hold them off for you as best I can. Now, Go!" Rin shouted.

Zuko and Sokka took several steps forward, Zuko giving one more backward glance at the mysterious man that had helped him thus far and again wondered just who he was and why he held such loyalty to a boy he hardly knew.

Then, pulling Sokka with him, he ran.

OOO

Rin took a strong stance and faced the oncoming enemies, his mind clear, his feet rooted to the ground.

Mai recognized him instantly as the man she had seen with Zuko and the captive. Knowing his traitor status, she attacked. Running forward, she released several sharp knives from her robes, sending them with deadly accuracy toward her foe.

She was surprised when a small mound of stone popped up in front of the servant, the knives clinking harmlessly against it, then falling to the floor.

The Dai Li released earthen shackles to restrain the man, but Rin punched them from the air sending clay fragments cascading like drops of rain.

The soldiers skidded to a halt in front of him, eyes narrowed, studying their opponent. Though they would never admit it, they were staggered that this man, with graying hair and muddy eyes wearing servant's attire, was standing in their way.

Suddenly, recognition dawned.

"I know you!" one of the Dai Li hissed. "You're one of…"

An earthen wall suddenly sprung up between Rin and the group, obscuring him from their view. When the Dai Li bended it back down, Rin was gone.

OOO

Lungs burning, limbs on the verge of collapse, Sokka pushed himself physically like he'd never done before just to keep up with the frantic pace that Zuko had set to get them through the tunnel. Sweat poured off of him, and the arm that had been wrapped around Zuko's shoulders was slick, tired and falling. Though despite Sokka's earlier misgivings, the exiled Prince was making every effort to fulfill the unspoken promise to his Uncle to rescue the water tribe boy.

The evidence was clearly displayed in his unwavering grip and the look of ferocious determination on his pale features.

They had already taken the right turn, gone deep into the dark stone labyrinth. Silence hung between them and the only noises were the echoes of their footsteps and the occasional grunt that happened to slip out. The minutes dripped by like the watery slime on the walls as the two struggled with every stride to get farther away from their pursuers.

Even in the darkest parts of their journey, Zuko had not lit a flame, instead relied on the walls to guide his path, so Sokka's weary head snapped up when he noticed the atmosphere lighten.

Zuko noticed it too and both boys stopped and looked ahead. There in the distance was literally the light at the end of the tunnel. Sharing a quick glance, Sokka smiled in relief and Zuko smirked.

Then they both felt it; a deep rumbling in the earth careening toward them. Without a thought, Zuko heaved Sokka away from him as the floor between them erupted.

OOO

I'm such a tease. Like I'd let you know who Rin really was.

So if I wasn't already a Sokka fangirl, I'd totally be now after the Season 3 trailer. His badassness knows no bounds.

Don't forget to review! (We're talking about my self esteem here people)


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Whew, fight scenes are hard to write! Thanks for all the reviews. Constructive criticism always welcome.

No pressure or anything, but I'm only 12 reviews away from beating the most reviews I've ever gotten for a fic.

Thanks again and enjoy!

OOO

The ground between them erupted in an explosion of dirt and rocks. Zuko was thrown hard against the stone wall, his back connecting with a resounding smack. White lights danced beneath his fluttering eyelids from the strength of the blow and pain radiated up his spine. Forcing his eyes to reopen, he barely managed to unsheathe his twin swords in time to block the onslaught of boulders directed at him, birthed from the darkness of the tunnel behind him.

Using steel and flame, Zuko fought. His moves were an intricate dance, as the floor heaved and writhed beneath his feet like a living thing. Concentrating, Zuko used strategic fire blasts to not only defend but to discern their attackers' location and identities, lighting up the passageway in chaotic bursts. It took almost all of his focus to remain balanced while the earth pitched and his mind raced through possible scenarios, their chances of escape slipping away with each passing moment.

A blur of pink caught his eye and distracted him long enough to misstep and take a boulder to the chest. Staggering backwards, feet sliding on the slick stone, he didn't recover in time to block the next attack. The rock hit his right arm, flinging one of the swords across the floor. Gritting his teeth, he tightly gripped the remaining weapon, stood straight and readied himself for the assault.

Sokka, having collapsed after being thrown out of harm's way, rolled to the wall and painstakingly managed to get upright, all the while his eyes fixed on the darkness. He watched, powerless, as Zuko valiantly tried to hold off their assailants. He wanted to help, but he was desperately clinging to the wall, exhausted, in mind numbing pain and weaponless.

Suddenly, his vision was filled with pink and the brightly smiling face of Ty Lee.

"Hi!" she said, giving Sokka a cute little wave.

"Um…hi," he responded.

This being their fourth encounter, Sokka knew all too well what was coming next, and quickly spun away from her. Ty Lee's fist hit stone instead of flesh, her debilitating punch originally aimed at Sokka's shoulder finding the wall of the tunnel instead. Pulling her hand back, she shook it and gave him a scowl.

Sokka did his best to dash away from her, his left leg in excruciating pain and hindering his every step. In a moment of stark clarity, however, he stopped his retreat. Kicking out with his injured leg, Ty Lee took the bait and hit the pressure point.

Relief flooded through him as his leg went numb and the pain faded. Though he knew he'd feel it later, right then his body was blissfully ignorant of the injured knee and it was one less thing he had to worry about.

Ty Lee went to strike again, but Sokka managed to wobble out of the way. With her body off balance, he grabbed the wrist of the attacking arm, and placed his other palm flat against the middle of her back. Spinning, he threw her head first into the wall.

Her face connected with a sickening crunch, but despite being injured, she lashed out with a well placed kick to Sokka's chest. He fell back, landing on the floor with a grunt, air whooshing out of him.

Scrambling backwards, struggling for breaths, Sokka attempted to retreat. Ty Lee towered over him, wiping the blood streaming from her nose with the back of her hand.

"That was not nice!" she yelled, wagging her finger at him, her usually pretty face set in a frown.

She approached him, ready to deliver a disabling blow. Sokka still scurried away, knowing his chance of evasion was next to nothing. Miraculously, his fingertips brushed metal.

As she attacked, Sokka's hand wrapped around the object and brought it up to defend himself. Ty Lee's hand connected with the flat side of Zuko's lost Dao blade. Both combatants equally surprised, Sokka swung again, and smacked her other hand with the sword. Ty Lee stumbled back, her knuckles bruised and bloody.

Unbeknownst to them, the Dai Li soldier had executed a precise attack on Zuko that had sent him flying. Zuko's body uncontrollably careened across the tunnel and Ty Lee's faltering steps put her directly in his path. He crashed right into the acrobat, throwing her into the wall.

She crumbled but Zuko barely noticed.

Angry that he had allowed the earthbender to get the better of him, he lashed out with intense fire, lighting up the entirety of the small space. Sokka closed his eyes against the sudden blinding light but his ears registered the strangled wail of the soldier.

Adrenaline coursing through him, his body trembling, Zuko turned and ran. As he passed his companion, he clasped Sokka's outstretched hand without slowing, and pulled the warrior behind him, dragging him across the floor, desperately heading for the light.

OOO

When the sound of frantic earthbending reached Mai's ears, she realized that she had taken the wrong tunnel with the other Dai Li soldier.

"Ty Lee has all the fun," she groused. Turning to her companion, she narrowed her eyes and gave him a slight frown. "Get me to that fight," she ordered.

Using the echoing sounds of the battle, the earthbender broke the tunnel walls apart and led Mai through the darkness.

After a few minutes, they stumbled onto the scene. Ty Lee was woozily getting to her feet, brushing off the dust from her encounter and wiping the blood from her nose on her sleeve. The earthbender that Zuko had fought was badly burned and barely holding onto a thread of consciousness.

Mai looked back at the Dai Li kneeling beside his comrade. "Take your friend back to the healers. Ty Lee and I will finish this."

The two girls shared a glance knowing that if they didn't finish it, they'd answer to Azula.

OOO

Zuko stopped short when he came upon their exit. If the situation hadn't been so dire he would've laughed with relief on finding it, and with the absurdity of it all.

It was a small rusted metal door barely as tall as he was, hardly as wide, with a metal brace across the inside. The natural light that he and Sokka had been following was pouring in through the seams where the metal met the rock of the wall.

He didn't know what he had been expecting but it certainly wasn't this.

Dropping Sokka's hand, Zuko lifted the brace easily, the metal squeaking loudly from disuse. His pale hands sweaty, he placed them on the door and pushed. It didn't budge.

Exasperated, he threw his shoulder into the door, his feet slipping on the stone beneath him and strained against it. Slowly, and loudly, it creaked open. When he had made enough progress to slip through, he grabbed the brace and pushed it through the crack. As he turned to grasp Sokka's hand, two metal knives imbedded in the door just in front of his nose.

He looked up quickly to see Mai and Ty Lee running toward them. Not stopping to fight, he tugged Sokka through the narrow opening. As soon as both were on the other side, Zuko shoved himself against the metal door and pushed it back into place, wedging the brace against it. He felt the door vibrate when Mai and Ty Lee hit it from the other side but it did not move against their combined weight.

Not taking the time to notice the way the salty sea air kissed his face, or the way the water gently lapped against the shore, Sokka scrambled on hands and knees in the hot sand toward the small boat obscured in the brush. Zuko, amazed that Sokka was still capable of movement, followed.

Zuko started when he laid eyes on the small vessel. Rin was not joking when he said it would barely fit two plus supplies. "This isn't a boat it's a…"

"Kayak," Sokka finished as he pulled himself in, collapsing in a heap at the bottom. At Zuko's dubious look, Sokka added, "Beggars can't be choosers. Get in!"

Zuko placed a foot in, and shuddered when it bobbed dangerously. He risked a glance back at the door and seeing it budge under the attack; he forgot his misgivings and stepped fully in.

Realizing that the two girls had a chance of actually getting through, he employed his last idea. With the setting sun sending fire singing through his veins, he gathered what little power he had left and sent a mighty fire blast at the door that rivaled his performance in the crystal caves.

The boat shot out from its resting place against the shore, propelled forward by the power of the flames shooting out from Zuko's hands. The green metal took on a molten color as he concentrated, pushing his firebending to its ultimate limit in one last desperate attempt at escape. He held it as long as he could but once the sun dipped below the horizon, his strength fled and fatigue consumed him.

Zuko buckled and the only reason he stayed in the boat was Sokka's firm grip on the back of his shirt.

OOO

Mai and Ty Lee pushed against the door, straining, sweat pouring down their faces. They could hear Zuko on the other side and knew that the only way they would capture the two boys was by getting through the rusty exit.

"Push harder," Mai ground out, her shoulders and back flush against the door, her feet digging into the cracks in the stone.

"I am pushing," Ty Lee snapped back through clenched teeth.

Ty Lee originally thought her hands were getting hot due to the friction of her palms pressed flat against the metal, but when she felt them begin to burn she realized the door was heating up. Pulling away, she grabbed Mai and they both staggered back from the heat and watched, amazed, as the green turned to red then to white.

Mai crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Great, now we're _really_ not going to catch them."

Ty Lee held up her hands to study them, scowled at the red skin and blisters then stalked away.

OOO

Azula was furious. She stared hard at her two friends, her fingers itching to feel lightning course through them, but she stayed her hand. Ty Lee looked dreadful, a vivid bruise stretched across the bridge of her nose and pooled beneath her eyes, and her hands were blistered, bruised and bloody. Mai still wore the forever bored expression but her posture was tense, awaiting Azula's reaction to their failure.

"Two got away," one of the Dai Li announced as he walked into the chamber, "but we caught this one."

Rin walked behind him, limping, bound with rope. He was escorted to the front of the room, and stood before Azula as she sat on her ill-gotten throne.

"Know your place," she spat, her usual composure slipping in light of the recent escape of her brother and the Avatar's companion. "Bow before royalty."

Rin stayed standing, his muddy eyes defiant. "I bow to no one."

The Dai Li surrounding him roughly grabbed him and forced him to his knees.

"That's better," she said. "Who are you? Why did you help my brother? Where are they going?"

Rin kept silent.

Annoyed, Azula jumped to her feet, the air around her crackling with electricity.

"I'll get answers to my questions one way or another," she hissed then gestured to the guards to have him thrown into a cell.

OOO

Sokka lay sprawled in the bottom of the boat, his arms carelessly tossed over the sides, his fingertips lazily brushing the water, and his legs stretched out over the sacks of supplies separating the two boys. Adrenaline spent, injuries aching, he turned his half-lidded eyes up to the bright moon.

"Thanks, Yue," he said softly before falling asleep.

Zuko sat at the other end of the boat equally fatigued. His thoughts racing, his heart aching, he occasionally turned to watch the impenetrable walls of Ba Sing Se fade in the distance, and with it his hope of ever seeing his Uncle again and his hope of returning home.

OOO

Don't forget to tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: You guys are the best! Thanks for all the great feedback! I hope to continue to keep the story strong and the guys in character. That said, keep the encouragement coming!

OOO

Ty Lee's hands were bandaged and she was annoyed that she couldn't do her usual flips and handstands because of the pain. She stood beside Azula, frowning, staring down at the cowering Dai Li that the Princess was currently intimidating.

"They couldn't have gotten far," Azula hissed. "Find them!"

The soldiers left quickly, fearing a lightning bolt in the back.

After their departure, Azula sat back in the throne, drumming her fingernails on the arm of the chair.

"I should've killed Zuko when I had the chance," she muttered, darkly.

OOO

Sokka rolled over in his sleep and groaned when his world rocked violently at the action. A part of his detached mind acknowledged that something wasn't quite right, but he dismissed it. He was pretty sure Aang and Toph were earthbending too close to camp _again_. He'd have to speak to them about that. Of course, he already had on several other sleepless mornings. Maybe they were teasing him. Toph always did mock him about his propensity to sleep in.

Well, he wouldn't give them the pleasure of seeing his discomfort. He would lay right there; eyes tightly shut and allow the gentle lapping of the water to lull him back to sleep. That's exactly what he would do.

He attempted to snuggle farther down into his sleeping bag, which wasn't cooperating and certainly wasn't feeling like his sleeping bag, when his rational mind became more insistent that he examine things.

Wait…water?

He groggily cracked one eye open and found himself staring into the rapidly brightening sky. Turning slightly, he spied his companion and bolted upright, the memories surging through him. Twisting in his seat, he frantically looked around at the vast sea, trying to match experiences and memories to current environment. As if needing proof for the past few days, Sokka pulled open his blue shirt and looked down at the now grungy make-shift bandage covering half his chest.

Hesitantly, he pulled back the tea towel to inspect the wound and shuddered at what he found. His normally tanned smooth skin was red and puckered. Broken blisters oozed causing the bandage to stick uncomfortably to parts of the burn. Without Katara's healing abilities, it would definitely leave a nasty scar.

His gaze wandered over to his travel companion and the scar that for so long marked the face of his enemy. Zuko was slumped in an awkward position, almost bent in half, having finally let exhaustion overtake him. His black hair obscured most of the scar from view, but Sokka knew it was there.

Studying him further, Sokka realized that the face that had haunted their nightmares was surprisingly young. In his sleep, he certainly didn't look evil or intimidating, especially with his mouth open and a line of drool pooling beneath his cheek. He looked…peaceful despite the occasional frowns that marred his features and the seemingly uncomfortable pose. He winced in sympathy, knowing the other boy would be sore when he woke up.

Sokka bit his lip as his thoughts began to conflict with his emotions. Iroh had said that Zuko was good on the inside and hadn't he just proven that by saving someone he barely knew?

Maybe Zuko _was_ human after all. Maybe, he was just a normal teenager.

_A Fire Nation teenager_, he reminded himself. _A Fire Nation Prince that hurt your sister!_

Any sympathy, any connection he had felt, fled instantly.

It didn't matter anyway. He was going to enact part one of his plan right now. Though he remembered the days after Appa was stolen and all the times Aang had blown the whistle and all the times that Appa did not come, he couldn't help but cling to the hope that Appa would hear it this time. And once Aang, Toph and Katara showed up, they could all decide what to do with the exiled Prince.

Sokka reached inside his shirt to pull out the bison whistle and only grasped air. Gulping, he tried the other side and found nothing. He patted himself down, hoping maybe it slid into a fold of his clothes or onto the kayak floor. Still finding nothing, he pounced onto the satchels of supplies.

He was so preoccupied with his frenzied search he didn't notice the green scales sliding silently beneath the boat.

OOO

Iroh held the white carved object between his thumb and forefinger and inspected it, eyebrow arched. It looked like a whistle, but upon blowing it, it made no sound. It also looked like an animal. Maybe some kind of arctic beast?

With the way that Sokka had clung to it so fiercely surely it held special meaning for him. Iroh hadn't planned to keep it in his robes. He had meant to give it back to Sokka, but it had been such an urgent situation, and so many things were being said, and left unsaid that Iroh had forgotten.

Studying it, he let his mind relive the events of the previous night. He did not question his decision at all but he wished he could've talked longer with his nephew.

He had heard from the guards that Azula had taken the servant known as Rin prisoner but they did not have any information about Zuko or Sokka. Apparently, the Princess did not want that information spread, especially since it could cause more trouble in the city and had the slightest chance of reaching her father.

Iroh stashed the object away when he heard the telltale sounds of the outer door of the dungeons creak open. After the new prisoner had been secured and the Dai Li had left, Iroh scooted closer to the crack in the wall next to him.

"Hello," he called jovially.

Rin heard the General's pleasant greeting laced with the unspoken question. And though he was not in the mood for cheer, he knew it was the older man's way of easing the hopelessness caused by the metal cell.

"Hello," he said back then added in a lower tone, "They escaped."

The huge sigh of relief on the other side of the wall was all Rin needed to hear to buoy his spirit.

"And you?" Iroh questioned.

"Your niece has decided that I deserve my punishment from the Fire Lord's hand. It seems he knows just how to handle traitors."

Iroh grimly nodded. "So you…"

"Await the same fate as you, General. It seems now we both hope for rescue on our way to the Fire Nation."

OOO

Zuko awoke with a start. Arms flailing, involuntary gasp forcing its way passed his lips; he abruptly sat up in the boat, causing it to sway dangerously in the otherwise calm sea. Gripping the sides tightly, he steadied it and himself, pushing his mind through the thick tangle of memories and dreams into the present, calming his breath and taking stock of his surroundings.

The dawn stretched slowly across the sky sending yellow and pink pigments streaking through the blue, the color reflecting in the sparkling waters that surrounded them. In front of him, Sokka sat on a plank in the bow of the boat, his back turned to the Prince so all Zuko could see was the grimy blue of his shirt and the warrior's wolf tail.

Despite being injured, Sokka had a paddle in hand, sweeping the blade through the water, propelling them forward.

Turning slightly, Sokka shot a glance to the person behind him.

"Have a nice nap?" he called, his tone sharp, accusing.

Zuko frowned, wiping the saliva from the side of his face. He couldn't remember falling asleep and it disconcerted and annoyed him, but he didn't need to let the other know that. Opening his mouth to retort, he found it filled with the tastes of sea and salt. He spied a water skin among the supplies in the boat, picked it up and took a long sating drink.

Now that his mouth and throat felt better and he had a moment to collect his thoughts, he chose not to reply to the obvious taunt. Instead, Zuko looked behind him. The towering walls of Ba Sing Se were no longer visible and his stomach twisted with guilt and unease. Squirming to see around Sokka, his concern only amplified when he could see no sign of shore in front of them. The only landmark was a spit of land in the distance to his right, the rocky strip only visible through the mist due to a few mountainous inclines.

"There's some food in one of the bags," Sokka said to break up the unbearable silence.

It was then that Zuko noticed the supplies had been rummaged through and that Sokka had taken it upon himself to eat, drink and reorganize. Zuko's aggravation increased at the brashness of the boy's actions.

Didn't he realize that these things were not meant for him? That they were meant for Zuko and his uncle?

It should be the Dragon of the West sitting across from him not some Water Tribe idiot.

And who did he think he was taking charge? Steering them toward some unknown oblivion?

"Do you even know where we are going?" Zuko ground out through clenched teeth.

"Yes. We're going straight," Sokka replied without turning.

"Straight? That's not even a direction!"

Sokka slowly twisted around and pointed a finger at Zuko, his blue eyes narrowed. "Hey, we are in water. I'm Water Tribe. This is my jurisdiction. When we get to pillaging and killing, then I'll defer to you."

Zuko growled. "Watch how you speak to me, _peasant_!"

"Just because you rescued me, doesn't mean you're forgiven for all the times you tracked us, captured us and were generally nasty, _your highness. _And I would rather be in this boat with anyone other than a spoiled Fire Nation prince." Sokka hissed back, his voice venom.

"The feeling is mutual. It should be my Uncle sitting there not some idiotic Water Tribe brat!"

"Hey, it's not my fault that he gave his spot to me."

"Well, it's not my fault that you got yourself captured."

"I didn't get captured! I was the diversion so the others could get away. Besides, I wouldn't have had to do it if you hadn't betrayed Katara and Aang in the caves!"

"Don't blame me for your sister's and the Avatar's failure! If they weren't so incompetent in their bending..."

"My sister is not incompetent! She trusted you!" Sokka said jumping to his feet, his fists clenched at his sides.

"She shouldn't have!" Zuko shouted back, rapidly standing as well and meeting Sokka's challenging stare.

"Well, we won't be making that mistake again!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

As they argued, neither boy noticed the green, scaled figure rising up from the water beside them, casting its long shadow over their vessel, droplets cascading down the snaking beast. It watched the heated argument for a moment, and then let out an ear shattering bellow, refusing to be ignored.

The hot fetid breath of the serpent blew over them like a gale causing Zuko's hair to stingingly whip about his face. He clamped his hands over his ears at the piercing, shrill cry and crouched low in the kayak. Risking a quick glance at Sokka, he saw the boy doing the same, his blue eyes wide with fear.

The jaws snapped above them as the writhing body churned the sea, creating foamy waves and caused the vessel to sway dangerously.

Zuko, eyes shut, breathing rapid, gathered his strength then erupted with a magnificent plume of flame aimed at the serpent's head. The creature staggered back, startled by the fire and gracelessly plunged beneath the surface sending a wave that crashed over the small vessel, turning it sideways for the briefest of seconds before it righted.

Soaking wet, the salt water stinging his open wounds, Sokka's white knuckled grip on the side of the boat was the only thing that kept him from being tossed out. Grabbing a paddle he rigorously attacked the water, the blade slicing through the sea as fast as Sokka's arms could pump, steering them toward the only piece of land within sight.

Meanwhile Zuko grabbed a large bowl from their supplies and began bailing out the kayak, trying to keep it afloat and lighten waterlogged load. His golden eyes never left the water around them, searching for the monster beneath the blue.

He spotted it mere seconds before it broke the surface again this time positioning itself between them and the pass. Zuko sent another volley of flame but it was undeterred. It attacked and Zuko was about to jump out of the boat when Sokka suddenly stood and brandished the paddle like a weapon. Swinging it as hard as he could, it connected with the serpent's snout with a loud smack.

The animal reared back, confused. It tilted its massive head as if wondering why the crazy boy was wielding a stick of wood.

Amazingly, Zuko was having the same thought.

The sound of a fog horn split the odd silence and the serpent's attention refocused on a ferry in the distance. With a new target, and without giving the boys a second look, it dove back beneath the sea and swam away.

Zuko and Sokka shared an uneasy glance then Sokka looked back at the paddle in his hands and started to laugh. He collapsed into the boat, holding his sides and wiping at his eyes.

"Oh man," he said, still chuckling, "I can't wait to tell Kata…"

His sentence was cut short when the serpent absently flicked its tail and broke the boat in two.

OOO

Things that happened in this chapter that were not a part of the original storyline:

Iroh was never supposed to have the bison whistle.

Rin was never meant to have such a large role.

The sea serpent was not supposed to have a cameo.

Oops. Things will get back on track soon. (Or this fic will be super long.)


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for the nice comments. They really do make my day. If you do read this please make sure to drop me a line. I'd love to know what you think. All constructive criticism is welcomed.

OOO

His sentence was cut short when the serpent absently flicked its tail and broke the boat in two.

OOO

The serpent's body had flicked upward with enough might to not only propel the massive slithering creature forward, but with enough to obliterate the middle part of the kayak amidst the sound of crunching, snapping wood. Both boys scrambled to their respective sides, clinging to the pitching timber beneath them, balancing as the boat attempted to slip slowly beneath the waves created by the departing creature.

Even knowing that it was not a deliberate attack but a freak happenstance, an unlucky act of nature, did nothing to calm Zuko's rising ire as he maneuvered to stay on his half of the broken kayak and keep it and himself above water. Locating a paddle, Zuko carefully reached for it, wedging his foot to stay balanced and stretching, fingertips brushing it. If only he could reach it then he could paddle the rest of his way over to the nearby land mass.

Sokka attempted the same but when a frothy wave broke over his side, he found himself falling with a splash.

The salt licked at his burn like fire and it stole his breath away. He almost felt as if Azula were burning him all over again, her blue flame pressed against his skin and he desperately grabbed the bobbing wood to try and at least hoist his chest out of the water. Grappling with the section of boat, he looked up only to choke on water and air as he saw the colossal tail still hovering nearby.

Zuko was managing surprisingly well, shifting his weight with the ever changing sea, staying afloat, and he smirked when he saw Sokka take a dive into the water. The smirk faded when Sokka, sputtering, a horrified look on his face, managed a strangled warning. Zuko turned in time to see the glistening scales descend upon him.

He tried to jump but his earlier balancing triumph cost him mobility for his foot was still stuck fast between two boards. It crashed into him, knocking the breath from him in a lung crushing second as he found himself submerged, stuck between wood and flesh. Instinctively he inhaled to try and refill his lungs with precious air only to find saltwater and brine. He tugged and twisted as he was pushed farther down into the blue depths, frantically trying to free himself, lungs burning.

So this is death, Zuko thought, idly, after his attempts were unsuccessful and his body fell deeper. Not at the hands of Azula or Ozai but drowning in the sea outside of Ba Sing Se because of a stupid sea creature that wasn't even attacking but escaping due to the antics of a crazy paddle wielding idiot. Uncle would never know, and would march to his death thinking his nephew had forgotten him.

Zuko's last thoughts pained him as his breath left, his body slackening. His foot popped free.

The ensuing wave knocked Sokka off his precarious position and he was back in the churning water again. The undertow created by the fleeing beast pulled him below but with kicking legs and effort he was able to pop above the surface. Blue eyes wide, scanning his surroundings, he found himself floating in wreckage, broken lumber and supplies.

"Zuko," he called, looking around and not spying the Fire Nation Prince. "Zuko!" he yelled again, this time more panicked, spinning in the water.

Inhaling, filling his lungs as full as possible, he dove.

OOO

Katara leaned against Appa, knees pulled to chest, idly munching on a peach, staring off into the distance. Her mind was far away, everywhere but at the Eastern Air Temple. She only half-heartedly reacted when Momo swooped in and stole her peach, twittering madly at his conquest.

Aang lay on his side also barely aware of his surroundings. His body hurt but his heart ached more. Picking up a piece of papaya, he put it in his mouth, barely tasting it. It could've been sand for all he cared.

The Earth King was sitting in the pitiful half-circle as well absently petting Bosco.

Toph approached, returning from her exploring of the Temple. She had found a bison saddle and brought it behind her using a combination of earthbending and dragging to bring it back to camp. Feeling their sorrowful vibrations, she frowned.

Stopping in front of them, glaring as well as a blind girl could, she stomped her foot.

"Well aren't you a sorry lot! What've you been doing while I was gone?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Eating," Aang responded.

"You were eating when I left," she shot back annoyed. "Come on, Aang. Let's go practice some earthbending."

Katara heard Toph's gruffer than usual tone. "Toph, he doesn't feel good. Leave him alone."

"No! He won't feel better until he gets up and starts bending again." She kicked out her foot sending a rumble through the earth and launched Aang into the air.

He landed wobbly on his feet.

Katara stood, hands clenched. "Stop it, Toph!"

"Are you going to make me, Sugar Queen?" the earthbender snapped back, "Or are you too busy moping?"

"Moping?" Katara stepped forward lips twisted in a scowl. "I'm not moping!"

"Wallowing then," Toph amended.

"I just lost my brother…"

"We all did!" Toph yelled, approaching Katara and pointing a finger in the general direction of her face. "We've all just lost a member of our family. I thought we've already been over this. He wouldn't want us standing around doing nothing while the Day of Black Sun is quickly approaching. And we don't even have a plan! He'd want us to have a plan!"

Katara opened her mouth to retort, her own finger wagging in Toph's face despite the other girl not being able to see it, but Aang stopped her.

"Toph's right. I've been thinking things over. There were some things I should've done that I didn't do to master the Avatar state. I've been avoiding them, but I can't anymore." He gave a heavy sigh. "I have the tools I just need to implement them. I need to start bending again. We need to come up with a plan."

"Finally," Toph said, throwing up her hands.

Katara studied Aang, solemn resolve in his posture.

"Chameleon Bay," Katara said softly, touching her necklace. "My dad's there and I need to tell him…" she trailed off before taking a breath. "And we can get supplies. Kuei will be safe there as well."

Aang nodded. "Chameleon Bay it is."

"Good," Toph added. "Come on earthbending student, we have some practice to catch up on."

She held out her hand for Aang to take, and when his fingers wrapped around hers, she pulled him off.

"Toph," Katara stopped their retreat, "thanks. I guess we all just needed to hear that. Again."

"No problem, Sweetness. And after I'm done with Twinkletoes here, you're next."

Katara grinned.

OOO

Fisting his hand in the mop of black hair, Sokka pulled the unresponsive boy to the surface. He looped his arms underneath those of the Fire Prince and lugged him through the water to the Serpent's pass. Muscles straining, his own body fatigued, Sokka silently cheered when his feet finally touched sand. Pulling Zuko onto the small spit of beach that butted against a sheer wall of the pass, Sokka dropped to his knees next to him.

Listening closely, he heard no intake or exhale of breath. Remembering what he had seen his father do when he had pulled a drowned man out of the water so long ago Sokka clasped his hands together, interlacing his fingers. He raised them above his head and brought them down forcefully in the middle of Zuko's chest.

Nothing.

Sokka did it again and as soon as his fists touched flesh, water spewed from the other boy's mouth and nose. He pushed him onto his side, as Zuko coughed and sputtered his body convulsing as he tried to rid it of the fluid. Minutes passed while Zuko's aching lungs attempted to pull in painful breaths and he tried not to wheeze or cough.

Sokka stayed beside him, one hand on the other's shoulder, staring out into the water until Zuko's gasping breathing evened.

The Prince turned over in the wet sand and studied Sokka through half-lidded eyes. Sokka felt the gaze and looked down, meeting the golden stare briefly. Before Zuko could say anything, and before Sokka could begin to analyze the reasons behind rescuing the prince, he stood and turned away.

"We're even," he said, his voice flat. Then he stumbled back into the water to retrieve what little he could from the debris.

OOO

"And then Lu Ten asks why Grandfather's face is so red," Iroh said chuckling.

The group burst out into raucous laughter.

Rin wiped the tears from his eyes. "I can't imagine mighty Fire Lord Azulon _embarrassed_."

Iroh smiled at the memory of his young Lu Ten. "It was quite the sight, Rin. Of course, Lu Ten was not allowed in the throne room for a long while after that."

Rin sighed and leaned against the metal wall and closed his eyes trying to picture the Fire Nation royal family. All that came to him were Azula's scowling face, and Zuko's scar. He didn't know how the stories that Iroh had been telling them for the last few hours of funny situations and tender moments could differ so greatly from the outside world's view of the family. It almost made them human.

"So, Rin," Iroh started, "I feel at a disadvantage. You know all about my family and about my exploits as a younger man but I know nothing of you."

"There is not much to tell," Rin answered evasively.

"Surely, there is something."

Rin looked down at his hands. "We are very similar, Iroh. I was once a soldier. I was once a father. I was even a wanderer. Now," he gestured to his surroundings though no one could see him, "I am a prisoner. Just like you."

Iroh immediately picked up on Rin using the past tense when talking about his parental status. It pained him to know yet another tragedy supported by his place of birth, by his own lineage.

"I never thanked you," Iroh said softly, "for helping my nephew. He is like a son to me. I was scared I had lost him."

Rin shrugged. "He was already beginning to see it for himself. I just nudged him in the right direction."

"I am sorry that I cannot do something in kind."

Rin sat in silence for a moment. The words were sincere but he could not believe that a Fire Nation royal was speaking them. After all, it was a firebender that had taken his son from him.

"My son died a brave young man," he choked out. "There is no shame in that. As for your nephew, I wanted to have a part in ending this terrible war. If somehow I have done that, pushed him toward a greater destiny, then I have done what I can for this world and for my son's spirit."

"It seems we are very similar," Iroh spoke at last.

Rin exhaled loudly, the pain of his son's death as raw as it was years ago. "Brothers in misery."

OOO

By the time Sokka had retrieved what he could from the water, the sun had left the sky and the moon was making her slow ascent. Zuko had gotten a small fire going using the drift wood that had formally been their transportation. They sat on either side of the fire, looking through the bags and sorting between things that were salvageable and destroyed. Neither spoke, knowing that the tense silence was better than arguing and it seemed that if they were not in mortal peril then they couldn't speak a civil word.

Since both had been absolutely soaked and it was a warm night, their clothes were laid by the fire to dry though Sokka's were nothing more than rags.

Zuko sat on a blanket that he had used his firebending to warm, his toes dug into the sand as he watched the flames flicker. He didn't know what to think of Sokka any more. At first he thought he was annoying and useless but Zuko was finding that a brush with death could make even the most levelheaded men think unusual things. His first errant thought was that Sokka was actually capable. The second was far more disturbing. Zuko thought that maybe he owed the boy some thanks.

It didn't quite come out the way he meant it to.

"You look terrible," he said staring at Sokka over the fire.

Though Sokka's face was no longer swollen, it was still mottled with bruises, some purple, others yellowing, as was his chest. The burn stood out blistered and angry against the tanned skin.

Sokka looked up from where he was sorting. "You don't look great yourself," he shot back, nodding toward Zuko's torso where a large black and blue contusion resided.

Self consciously, Zuko crossed his arms and rested them on his bent knees to hide it from view.

"I can't believe you hit it with a paddle," he started again, not quite getting that 'thank you' out.

Sokka looked back over, a smirk on his lips. "Well, _firebending_ wasn't working. So it was either that or, you know, drown."

Zuko clenched his teeth. _Don't take the bait, _he told himself knowing Sokka was trying to draw him into an argument.

Sokka noting that Zuko had not retorted to his comment plopped wearily into the sand after looking through the mess for some bandages. Unfortunately he found none.

Staring over the fire at his companion, he was startled to see Zuko looking flustered. Wait…was the Prince of Evil trying to make polite conversation? Huh, maybe, he isn't _all_ bad.

The Water Tribe boy knew he owed Zuko thanks of some sort for getting him out of the cell and making every effort he could so far to ensure their safety. As much as he hated it, he did owe him some verbal gratitude. He just wasn't sure how to express it.

Zuko noticed that Sokka was sitting in the sand, shifting every now and then. All the blankets were on his side of the fire and with Sokka's hurt leg and with his pride, Zuko knew he'd never ask for one.

Picking one up, he held the waterlogged fabric to his body and used a firebending technique to steam and warm the blanket.

"Here," he said quietly and tossed it to Sokka.

Sokka easily caught it and looked over to Zuko. Making sure to meet his eyes, he tried to be sincere and tried to express the real gratitude he felt over being rescued from Ba Sing Se.

"Thanks," he responded.

He spread the blanket out and stretched out his sore legs, thankful to be off the sand. In turn, he picked up a water skin and a bag of jerky.

"Here," he said tossing them over to Zuko.

Zuko caught both and realized just how hungry and thirsty he was. As did Sokka, he looked over the fire, made sure gold met blue and tried to convey his heartfelt gratefulness at being saved from drowning.

"Thanks."

Zuko eagerly took a drink and bit into the cured meat. Afterwards, he placed the water skin and the bag of food down equidistance between the two of them and went back to his blanket. Lying down, he crossed his arms behind his head and looked up at the stars.

Sokka was doing the same then suddenly, he didn't know why, but he began speaking.

"If you think that serpent thing was good, let me tell you about the time that I got stuck in a rock with an angry saber tooth moose-lion bearing down on me."

OOO

A/N: My explanation for Katara's behavior: We always hear about how she lost her mother and whenever she speaks about it, she gets all teary eyed. I think the loss of Sokka would be just as traumatic (if not more) especially since they were so close growing up. It'd take her a while to truly get over it. Thus the moping despite having already discussed it with Toph and Aang.

We also know a little bit more about Rin.

So Sokka and Zuko have gone from open hostility to grudging acceptance. They still have a long way to go.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: at the end of the chapter.

OOO

Zuko rose with the sun. Eyes open, staring at the sun-streaked horizon; he sat up, stretched and yawned. He had fallen asleep sometime during the night after many tales of arctic hens, platypus-bears and even one account of a leopard-seal participating in unsavory acts with an iceberg. He was pretty sure that one was some sort of Water Tribe joke but he wasn't quite sure and he was too embarrassed to ask.

_Note to self. Sokka doesn't shut up when he's on a roll._

He glanced over at the snoring boy who was muttering about someone named Momo and stolen peaches. Just as in the firelight of the evening, the rising sun did nothing to soften the warrior's appearance. He still looked terrible. Zuko's eyes lingered on the burn. He knew from first hand experience that it would not heal unblemished but leave a thick, rippled scar. Just like his.

However, Sokka's scar would be seen as a mark of bravery by his people. He'd be honored for it, revered. When he became an old man, he'd sit around with his chubby grandchildren at his feet and regale them with the story of how he had gotten his remarkable wound at the hands of the Fire Nation Princess. At his funeral, the tale would be repeated and he'd be sent to the spirit world as a war hero of the Water Tribes.

Zuko absently touched the flesh around his eye and bowed his head, remembering that the people of the Fire Nation saw his as a mark of shame. He'd be lucky to be remembered at all. Giving himself a mental kick and to try to redirect his maudlin thoughts, he stood and began to take inventory by the light of day.

Surprisingly much more had survived than he originally had thought: a few pairs of clothes, though some were Iroh size and would make better bandages, blankets, soap, his swords, a bit of food and some water. He picked up one of the three water skins left and took a small sip. He didn't know how long it would take them to find a fresh water supply and decided water conservation was their biggest concern.

Biggest concern next to his firebending prodigy sister, earthbending masters, a nearby sea serpent, and their already lengthy list of injuries. He sighed heavily. This was going to be a long journey.

By the time Sokka was stirring awake, Zuko had already packed up the camp. By using some rope and pieces of timber he was able to fashion a backpack to carry their things. When Sokka sat up, he got hit in the face with fabric.

"Put those on," Zuko softly commanded. "We'll blend in better."

Sokka pulled the Earth Kingdom clothes off of his head and scowled. He noticed Zuko already had changed into a sleeveless green tunic and drab brown pants. He had brushed his long hair down over his scar partially concealing it but some of the pink, meaty flesh could still be seen.

Grumbling, Sokka pulled on the clothes, wincing as the action pulled on his injuries and tested his stiff joints.

"Any food?" he asked. The bag of jerky smacked him in the forehead. He picked it up and shot Zuko a glare. "Would you quit aiming for my head?"

Zuko said nothing but Sokka swore he saw the corners of Zuko's mouth quirk slightly.

After having a quick breakfast and rolling up his blanket, Sokka stood on one leg and handed his supplies off to Zuko. The other boy attached them to the makeshift pack and slung it over both of his shoulders.

"So, where are we going?" Sokka asked as he attempted to put his weight on his wounded knee.

"I promised my Uncle I'd reunite you with the Avatar," Zuko replied simply.

There were a few minutes of tense silence while Zuko studied Sokka's vaguely panicked features.

"You _do_ know where the Avatar is? Right?" Zuko prodded.

Sokka stood there and tried to avoid Zuko's annoyed gaze. He absently scratched the back of his head and whistled.

"You don't know where he is?" Zuko growled.

"Look, we didn't exactly exchange itineraries while I was jumping off the back of Appa!"

Zuko flopped to the ground and put his head in his hands. "What kind of _idiot_ jumps off a ten ton flying bison without a plan?"

Sokka jerked his thumb towards his own chest. "This kind of idiot!" When he realized what he had just said he became more animated in his justification, throwing his hands up in the air. "I mean, I had a plan," he amended, his voice cracking. "I had the bison whistle."

Zuko looked up, incredulous. "A whistle? That was your plan?"

"Not just any whistle. It's a _bison _whistle to call Appa. We've used it many times to escape…you."

Zuko bit his tongue to keep from responding to the taunt about his inability to capture them on several different occasions. "So you were going to wander around the world blowing on a _whistle_ hoping that the bison heard it?"

"Well it does sound stupid when you say it like _that_!" Sokka accused, crossing his arms over his chest and half turning away.

"It sounds stupid any way you say it!"

Sokka pointed a finger at the sitting boy and frowned. "Well _you_ were so good at tracking us. Why don't you employ some of those skills now? Huh?"

"To track someone," Zuko said biting off each word, trying to keep his temper in check, "you need a place to start. Somewhere they've been recently."

Suddenly, Sokka smacked his forehead. "Chameleon Bay!" he exclaimed. "My dad's ships are there. Katara definitely would've taken Aang and Toph there too!"

Zuko stood and brushed the sand from his pants. "Chameleon Bay then," he said with a sigh, reluctant to go walking into a camp of Water Tribe warriors. "Can you walk?"

Sokka stuck out his chin. "Of course." He took one step and fell.

Zuko rolled his eyes. Grabbing Sokka none to gently by the bicep, he pulled him off the ground and slung Sokka's arm around his shoulders.

Sokka gave him a glare. "We are still not friends."

"Never thought otherwise," Zuko shot back.

Maneuvering the pass was hard to begin with but was much more difficult carrying a large makeshift pack of supplies and half supporting an injured companion. With the sun at its zenith, its warmth bearing down on Zuko's laden back, his patience was thin. Sweat dripped off of him, his skin slick and despite the several attempts to get Sokka to walk in some type of cadence, his steps were still uneven. Zuko resisted multiple temptations to grab a water skin and pour it down his throat and over his head.

Sokka wasn't faring much better. Every step sent pain lancing up his knee. His bruises ached. His burn stung from the salt of the seawater and the salt of his own sweat. He desperately wished to pour water over his head and on his hurtful burn.

Head bowed, eyes closed, he took a misstep on a rock, his ankle twisting and he began to fall.

Zuko, who had not been paying much attention, was surprised when Sokka grabbed the front of his shirt. The other boy's body weight combined with the sudden forward motion of the supplies on his back caused him to tumble as well.

They landed in an undignified heap.

"I guess it's time for a break," Sokka mumbled pushing himself into a sitting position.

Zuko looked up from where his nose was touching the dirt and gave Sokka an intense glare. He scrambled into a more noble position and slipped the pack from his shoulders, relieved to not have the rope biting into his flesh.

Sokka rolled up his pants leg to inspect his leg. It was as swollen and purple as it was the night the damage occurred.

Zuko nodded toward it before taking a sip of water. "How'd you do it?" he asked, passing the water skin off to the other boy.

Sokka took a small gulp and pushed the stopper back down. "When I jumped, I landed wrong. It's been like this since."

Leaning in, the prince took a long look at the disfigurement. "It didn't seem to hurt when you were using a paddle as a weapon," he said, frustrated accusation in his voice.

The warrior's eyes narrowed. "You're lucky it didn't hurt when I was swimming either."

Zuko's expression darkened his hands clenched, smoke seeping through the cracks in his fingers. He hated being reminded of his weaknesses and he was not about to let this boy flaunt them in front of him. He snatched the water back and tied it to the supplies again. Standing, he walked off.

"Hey!" Sokka called. He gingerly got to his feet and limped after the retreating exile. "Hey!"

Zuko turned around and pointed at his companion. "Sit!" he commanded.

Sokka flopped back to the ground, annoyed. Crossing his arms over his chest, he scowled and waited.

A few moments passed and Sokka was beginning to wonder if Zuko would return, when the other boy came trudging back, two sticks in his hands, driftwood from a close by dip in the pass. Kneeling by the injured limb, Zuko placed the sticks on either side of the grotesque joint. He pulled one piece of the larger sized clothes from the sack and ripped it into strips.

Sokka's eyes were wide. He thought Zuko was leaving him, not looking for materials to actually help him.

"Should've done this sooner," Zuko grumbled as he tied the cloths to stabilize the splint.

"We were a little busy running for our lives," Sokka commented, letting out a small grunt when Zuko was too zealous with his knots.

Zuko smirked. "Knowing Azula, we are not done running."

"Your sister is scary," Sokka replied frowning.

Pulling back away from his work, Zuko shrugged into his contraption. "Your sister is too."

Sokka laughed. "I am so telling her you said that!"

Offering Sokka his hand, Zuko pulled the other boy to his feet. "Let's get going then."

They continued, with Sokka sharing stories from the gang's misadventures more to break up the silence than to encourage the burgeoning camaraderie between him and the prince. They walked for the rest of the day and kept going even when the moon was high. Once they were both beyond the point of exhaustion, they slumped to the ground. Not bothering with a fire and only taking enough time to unroll the blankets they fell asleep instantly.

It took another half of a day before they finally saw a sign that the end of the pass was near. Looking into the distance, they could see the swaying treetops of a forest.

"Finally," Zuko muttered.

Sokka said nothing. In fact, he had been strangely silent since the morning.

Despite wishing he'd shut up for the last two days, Zuko was finding that a silent Sokka was very disconcerting. Zuko turned his head slightly and studied him. His eyes were glassy and sweat rolled down his flushed face. His lips were pressed in a thin line as if he were trying to keep his breakfast in his body.

"We should rest," Zuko stated, slowing down.

"No," Sokka gasped, "we're almost there."

Zuko breathed a sigh of relief when they finally stepped off the pass an hour later. Finding a shady spot underneath a tree, the boys collapsed. Sokka curled into a ball and fell asleep almost immediately.

Zuko took a few minutes to set up camp and scout around before giving into fatigue himself.

OOO

A/N: Ok, I know it's short but I'm going away on vacation next week and I wanted to post something before I left. So…I'm a little disheartened at the lack of reviews I received for the last chapter. (Thanks to all those that did review by the way. You are great)

Am I boring you guys? Seriously, I need to know. It takes a lot of effort to write these things and if people aren't interested then that's something I need to know.

So…I hope to post again before I leave but I highly doubt I'll be able to. See you when I return on the 28th.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: WOW! You guys rock! Thanks for all the support! Here is the chapter I promised upon my return. Don't forget to tell me what you think!

OOO

Zuko awoke suddenly and wasn't quite sure why. Sitting up, heart pounding, breath rapid, he tensed, listening in the silence. Moments passed achingly slow. He heard Sokka's fretful sleep and the woodland animals calling to each other but nothing out of the ordinary. Chiding himself for being too on edge, he slowly allowed himself to relax.

Then he heard it again. Crunching of footsteps through the nearby brush and hushed voices.

Diving for the dwindling fire, Zuko hurriedly slapped out the flames, casting their camp into the darkness of the night. The only light coming from the moon and her accompanying stars and they were playing hide and seek in the rolling clouds.

Grabbing his twin swords and quickly strapping them around his waist, he crossed the camp and knelt down next to the squirming Sokka. He placed a hand on the other boy's shoulder and shook. Sokka's eyes flew open in surprise, the blue unnaturally bright, reflecting the moon in their depths. His surprised cry was cut off by Zuko's hand being clamped firmly over his mouth.

Zuko held a finger to his own lips not releasing his hold until Sokka acknowledged the sign. It took him longer than Zuko thought normal for his companion to grasp the situation, but he gave a shaky nod.

The firebender let go and wiped his hand on his pants, making a face when he realized Sokka had been drooling. Still crouching, Zuko peered around a tree and attempted to discern shapes in the darkness but saw nothing. Leaning forward, he tried to block out Sokka's ragged breath, the hoots of a raven-owl and the chattering of other nighttime animals, and just listened.

Sokka pushed himself into a sitting position and leaned against the rough bark of a nearby tree. Sweat poured off of him despite the cool of the night and the occasional chill that swept through his frame. If he wasn't so sure that Zuko would roast him, he would have let out a soft moan. Instead he concentrated on keeping his lips pressed together and his senses alert.

They both heard the voices in the distance and the loud footsteps of people walking through the thick forest, the snap of twigs, and the unmistakable crackle of dried leaves being crushed beneath booted feet. The sound did not come nearer but was still too close for comfort.

Zuko's heart was racing and he feared the pounding of it against his ribcage was loud enough to alert whoever was out there to their presence. Knowing that neither fight nor flight were truly valid options, he wanted to obtain more information before making a decision that could cost them their freedom or their lives.

Turning to Sokka, Zuko pointed at himself then out to the black of the forest, and made a circle in the air with his finger indicating he was going to take a look around. Sokka nodded his understanding. Zuko then pointed to Sokka and around the camp at the loose supplies. Sokka stared blearily back then gave him a weary 'thumbs up' when he got the message that he was to pack up.

On swift, silent feet, Zuko slid into the shadows, blending into the foliage and the night. Calling on his experiences as the Blue Spirit, he circled the intruders using their own noise and the sounds of the forest as his cover. Slipping unnoticed from tree to shadow and back, he crept closer, intent on discovering the identities of those he stalked; secretly hoping it was a band of travelers, a circus, or something as equally non-threatening.

Golden eyes piercing into the darkness, he bent low hiding behind a full spiky shrub.

"Let's go back to camp," said one of the silhouettes. "You drug me out here chasing a phantom fire and for what? They wouldn't be dumb enough to light one anyway."

Zuko restrained himself from smacking his forehead.

"I told you I saw it," the second figure groused as he followed his cohort assumingly back to their camp.

Zuko stopped breathing when they passed within an arm's distance of his hiding place, their clothes rustling, catching on the prickly leaves of the shrub. The moonlight illuminated the gold emblems on their chests and bounced off the coned hats. His heart moved to his throat. The Dai Li.

The sound of their voices diminished as they moved away from his hideout and Zuko was torn. Did he follow them back to their camp and find out more information or did he go back to Sokka and run like Azula herself was chasing them? He would not allow Sokka or himself to be captured again. He had made a promise and he was a man of honor despite what others believed. However, any strategic advantage he could get from observation and eavesdropping would be most valuable especially with the way their luck had been running.

Pushing his already tenuous fortune, he followed. He half-listened to their conversation as he snuck behind them, following discretely, concentrating on his breathing, his footfalls and anything else that could alert them to his presence.

"I don't know why we're out here. They're probably dead anyway. If they did cross the sea like the Princess thinks then they probably ran into that sea monster. You saw what that thing did to that ferry. There's no way they could've survived an encounter with it."

_If you only knew_. Zuko thought wryly.

He stopped short when he realized they had entered the outskirts of the camp. Maneuvering through the brush, taking care he didn't step into a stray beam of light, he watched. With movement, shadows and the frantic dancing of the flames of their campfires, he could not get a completely accurate count. Yet, he was able to guess that no more than a dozen Dai Li were there looking for the exiled prince and the Avatar's friend.

But that was not what had caught his attention. To his immediate left, ground tied, were ostrich-horses, well fed and resting. He smirked as his mind quickly came up with a plan.

OOO

Sokka sat, idly staring up at Yue, his arms hanging limp by his sides and his leg aching, waiting for Zuko to return. He knew he would come back. Sokka was quickly finding out that Zuko was a man of his word and determined to see a task through. He should've realized the latter part earlier since Zuko had chased them to the ends of the earth trying to capture Aang.

Despite initially not wanting to trust him, he had found himself leaning toward doing so. Zuko had proven himself several times in the past few days but some small part of Sokka could not accept the fact that he was being aided by the same person that had made his life miserable for so many months.

Katara had told him what had happened beneath Ba Sing Se and that confused things even more. Had the Fire Nation really taken Zuko's mother away from him just as they had Sokka's? Maybe, there was more to Zuko than the angry, scarred jerk that Sokka was so used to seeing.

_Scarred._

Something else they now had in common. Sokka absently touched his own burn and quickly pulled his fingers away when the contact sent hot streaks of pain through his chest. Wrapping his arms around his torso and pulling his knees up, he attempted to ward off the chills that continued to rack his body.

"Where's a frozen frog when you need it," he asked miserably.

He wearily raised his head from his knees minutes later when he heard someone approaching, fast. He struggled to his feet, and reached for the only weapon in sight, his rolled blanket. Brandishing it like his machete, he was fully prepared to use it as such when Zuko burst through the brush, astride an ostrich-horse.

The other boy raised his eyebrow at Sokka and pursed his lips to keep from outright laughing.

_Him and his crazy weapons!_

Sokka dropped his blanket and stared back. "Where did you get…?"

"We don't have much time," Zuko interrupted.

As if to punctuate his statement, a volley of rocks flew from the darkness behind them and crashed into the nearby trees followed by shouts of "Stop, thief!"

"Make some new friends?" Sokka asked as he tossed up the roped contraption of supplies.

Zuko shrugged into it and offered his hand to Sokka.

"If we don't hurry, you'll get to meet them."

Sokka took the hand and swung up in front of the prince.

"Some other time. I haven't recovered from the last time I attended one of your parties," he shot back, leaning forward on the animal and clinging to the furred neck.

Zuko spurred the beast into a run while the shouts and the flying rocks increased in volume.

Zuko's plan had been a simple one; to steal one of the ostrich-horses and release the others to hinder the Dai Li's search. After untying all of the mounts, he realized that they were unwilling to move of their own accord. Even after pushing them and whispering threats they refused to scatter like he had envisioned, and firebending was certainly not an option because that would alert the soldiers to his identity.

Resigning himself to the fact that he was only going to be able to steal one, he grabbed the reigns of the nearest animal and attempted to sneak off with it. Unfortunately, the ostrich-horse was skittish and let out several loud neighs of annoyance, alerting the soldiers to Zuko's company. Their reaction of hurtling rocks and running towards him spurred the other mounts into action. They scattered into the forest and into the heart of the camp, dragging supplies behind them, knocking over tents and engulfing the camp in utter chaos.

He thought he had managed to slip away unnoticed while the Dai Li were comically trying to catch the wayward ostrich-horses.

Another stream of rocks flew too near them for comfort and Zuko ducked more out of instinct than anything else.

Swerving between the trees and shadows, twigs reaching out, tearing at skin and cloth, they endeavored to elude the earthbenders following them. Despite the cover of night and the fact that their pursuers were on foot, they couldn't shake them.

A large boulder smashed magnificently into a tree in front of them, sending a shower of pebbles and rocks over the boys. Zuko thanked any spirit that would listen for not blessing the Dai Li following them with good aim.

Suddenly, the ostrich-horse reared back, jerking Sokka hard into Zuko as a rock wall rose from the ground in front of them. Almost falling, knees clenched tightly around the animal and knuckles white on the reigns, Zuko roughly pulled the beast to the left, running parallel to the wall.

The thundering animal beneath him, the rapid shifts in direction and his ever climbing fever had Sokka thoroughly disoriented. Leaning heavily into the body behind him, he almost fell again when another slab of rock appeared imposingly in front of them. Another shift in body weight, another near miss of rocketed debris and Sokka's feverish brain became starkly coherent.

"They can't see us," he said softly, catching a glance of the cloud filled sky obscuring the moon.

"What?" Zuko asked as he turned the animal harshly again.

Sokka slipped sideways and Zuko was forced to grab his arm to haul him upright. When his pale hand wrapped around Sokka's forearm, Zuko was surprised at the heat radiating off of him but didn't have time to analyze it as another torrent of stone barely missed them, instead imbedding itself in the ground in front of them.

"They're trying to corral us," Sokka pointed out. "They can hear us like we heard them."

Zuko almost exploded at his own shortsightedness. The earthbenders didn't have lousy aim, they were driving the pair! And off course they could hear the animal tearing through the underbrush!

"All this so you wouldn't have to walk," he grumbled, narrowly squeezing through another attempt to box them in, his shoulder catching on the edge of the wall.

Sokka huffed. "You mean so you wouldn't have to support me," he retorted, not wanting to be blamed for all the trouble.

Zuko would've responded but a slight breeze blew the dark clouds across the moon, briefly illuminating their surroundings. He caught sight of a town in the distance and abruptly turned their mount toward it. Spurring it forward, he consciously zigzagged to avoid the inevitable rock barriers while gripping Sokka's arm to keep him from pitching off.

The buildings of the town came closer as they barreled toward it, pushing the poor animal to its limit as gravel rained around them and earthen obstacles burst from the ground. As they neared the outskirts, Zuko spotted a ditch to their right and knowing now they would never be able to flee their hunters, grabbed Sokka around the waist. He tugged hard on the reign causing the ostrich-horse to veer sharply left and away from the town, and then jumped, pulling Sokka with him.

They fell, hit the ground and rolled through the undergrowth earning more scratches and bruises, tumbling over each other until the slope evened and they came to a halt.

Crawling on hands and knees over to Sokka, Zuko again clamped his hand over the other boy's mouth and breathlessly waited, hidden in a mass of vines and leaves. He could hear the ostrich-horse continuing to charge away and the Dai Li still chasing it, not able to see that the passengers were no longer there.

He waited for what felt like an eternity until he could no longer hear any sign of the soldiers and the night once again lapsed into its familiar sounds. He finally let go, secure in the fact that they were alone.

"Don't _ever_ do that again," Sokka's weak voice floated across the silence.

"It wasn't exactly part of the plan," Zuko said, sitting up gingerly and testing his limbs for more damage.

Sokka pushed himself up on his elbows. "Oh really? And what was the brilliant plan?"

Zuko eyes narrowed. "We needed faster transportation."

"Well I need a frozen frog to suck on but I'm not going to go _steal _it and certainly not from Dai Li!"

Zuko studied Sokka after the odd statement. _Frozen frog? Was he delirious?_

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," he snapped.

Sokka lay back on the ground and closed his eyes. "Yeah, I guess that happens."

Now, Zuko was sure he was delirious.

Spying a barn nearby, Zuko began picking up their scattered belongings. Once he had the essentials, he grabbed Sokka's arm and pulled him to his feet. Supporting him, they made it inside the barn without incident.

Zuko found a clean, fluffy stack of hay inside a stall and pushed Sokka onto it. He situated himself at the mouth of the stall, legs crossed, swords lying across his knees. Determined to stay awake until sunrise, Zuko began plotting their next move.

OOO

Don't worry. Their luck is going to change. Please don't forget to review. And thanks again for all the encouragement.

P.S. My vacation sucked and now I have a cold. I would have much rather stayed at home and read fic than visit the in-laws. Maybe some reviews would make me feel better….


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Wow you guys are awesome. Thanks so much for the reviews and the encouragement. It really does spur faster writing. Thanks again. And don't forget to drop me a line. All constructive criticism welcome.

Just a note: There _is_ a point to this.

Oh, and our boys finally catch a break

OOO

Kneeling, wind whipping in her face, her long braid playing behind her, Katara leaned forward in the bison saddle as they approached Chameleon Bay. Toph was behind her, lying across the flat surface, hands behind her head, staring up at nothing. Kuei and Bosco were at the back, Kuei looking more at ease on the bison thanks to the saddle Toph had found, eagerly taking in the scenery.

Aang sat in his customary position on Appa's head, reigns in hands, silently watching the thick gray sky brush past them.

As they neared, Appa descended, breaking through the layer of clouds. Katara's blue eyes widened at the sight of the Water Tribe boats lined along the curve of the shore, bobbing in the water, and the tents pitched in the white sand masquerading as snow, reminding her so much of home. Her heart fluttered at the thought of seeing her father again. She had missed him and longed to be hugged, and feel safe in his strong arms, but she also had dreadful news to deliver about the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation and his only son.

The two years that separated them had never seemed longer than at the moment when Appa's feet touched the shifting sand.

The beach was pandemonium as they were greeted by all the warriors of the tribe. Katara slid off Appa's back and was surprised at their welcome, but was only focused on finding that one face in the crowd. The mob parted slightly and she spotted the tall figure, the square jaw and bright eyes of her father.

"Dad!" she cried, running to him and jumping into his open arms.

"Katara," he said smiling, clasping her tightly. After a moment he pulled away and looked over her shoulder searching for his other child.

He saw a bear, a startled looking Earth King, the Avatar looking weary and defeated and a young blind girl gingerly picking her way across the sand, but there was no sarcastic grin of his brave Sokka.

Looking back to his daughter, he met her sorrowful eyes and instantly knew something had happened.

"What's going on?" he asked softly realizing it was no time for a cheerful reunion.

"There's so much to tell you," she responded.

He put his arm around her and guided her away from the beach and toward a tent. He looked over his shoulder at the others.

"Come, you look like you could use some food."

"As long as it's not stewed sea prunes," Aang said, an impish smile looking out of place on his otherwise fatigued features.

Toph stuck out her tongue and made a gagging noise. "Sea prunes? Sounds gross."

"They are," Aang whispered, leaning close to her ear.

Kuei pushed between the two youngsters and eagerly followed, his bear close behind.

"I think they sound delightful. Don't you, Bosco?"

The large brown bear let out a low growl.

Toph crossed her arms. "You would," she grumbled.

OOO

If Uncle pokes me one more time with that Sunghi horn, he's going to be wearing it for the rest of the voyage!

Zuko brushed the offending object away and grunted, grumbling under his breath as he attempted to scrunch further into himself, his arms wound tightly around his bent legs, his head resting on his knees. He was poked roughly again and he grabbed the horn and heated his hand out of anger to warp it, then shoved it away from his body. Another sharp jab and Zuko exploded.

"What?" he yelled, opening his eyes and finding himself face to snout with a deer-pig.

It oinked.

He jumped backward and let out an alarmed yell before fully realizing where he was. Eyes wildly searching, the sunlight streaming through the windows of the barn telling him that the sun was high, he struggled to leap to his feet but both of his legs were numb from his awkward sleeping position. He ended up falling back to the ground in a jumble of flailing limbs and scattered hay.

Looking up from his back, he found himself staring down the length of a walking stick, a bent old woman standing over him, the deer-pig by her side looking smug.

"What have we found Mei Gui?" she asked, her voice old, worn yet strangely soothing.

The end of walking stick hit Zuko in the stomach a few more times.

"Feels like a boy," she said, scrunching her wrinkled face and pushing a wayward strand of silver hair off of her forehead.

Zuko was speechless. Uncertain, exhausted and overwhelmed by the strange turn of events, he gaped. His mind wasn't working fast enough to control motor movement and speech at the same time, so his mouth opened and closed as he thought of a way to answer, looking like an odd cousin to a fish. Zuko could've sworn the deer-pig was enjoying his predicament.

"Well, you have a name, boy?" she asked, poking again.

He resisted the urge to grab the stick and break it in half.

At his continued silence the old woman frowned. "I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you're thinking."

She waited and when still no answer was forthcoming, she raised her eyebrows. "Fine, I'll just refer to you as _boy_."

He licked his lips and was finally able to produce sound.

"Lee," he answered his voice hoarse from sleep and lack of water.

"That's better. What are you doing in my barn, Lee?" she asked, pulling the cane away, covering the top knob with her gnarled hands.

"I..uh.."

Sokka saved him by letting out a pained groan, rolling in the hay. Zuko tore his gaze from the crone and looked over to his companion. His breathing was shallow, his face pale but his cheeks were flushed as he tossed and turned. He had gotten worse.

"Ah, another one. Your friend does not sound well," she said, her harsh features softening.

"He's not my friend," he responded, his voice low.

He didn't know why he said or why it even came across his lips. It just fell out. It was more an echo of Sokka's own words than a statement with any feeling behind it.

"Oh," the old woman said sympathetically, "your brother then."

Zuko's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed. They were certainly not _brothers_. They didn't even look remotely similar. Zuko's eyes shifted from his own pale skin to Sokka's tan, his own black hair to Sokka's brown. And he knew his eyes were the golden hue of Agni while Sokka's were the blue of the sea.

For her to even think they were brothers she'd have to be…_blind._

Studying her face, he could tell her eyes were unfocused, and the color misted.

Sokka let out a shuddering sob and clutched at the hay beneath him, his hands fisted, his muscles straining.

Zuko remembered the warmth off Sokka's skin the night before, his unnerving quiet for the last few days, the slow reaction time and the fitful nights of sleep. The signs of his poor health had been there for days and only now, when he was painfully ill did Zuko manage to put the pieces together. Guilt stung him and he didn't know what bothered him more; the fact that he was actually feeling _guilt_ concerning his once enemy, or the fact that he had let his Uncle and Sokka down.

He felt the woman's hand whisper over his shoulder and finally rest on the top of his head.

"Bring your brother inside. I will help him."

Zuko nodded beneath her hand and she turned gesturing for him to follow her.

"My name is Ming Zhu," she said then pointed toward the ground, "and that is Mei Gui."

The deer-pig grunted and cocked its head to scrutinize the boy sitting in the dirt before turning and following its master.

Zuko sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck. Shifting, he stood, the feeling having returned in his legs and he bent over his sick companion.

He grabbed Sokka's shoulder, much as he had done during the night, and shook. However, this time Sokka did not immediately jerk awake. Instead, his eyes slid slowly half open and he stared blurrily at the exiled prince.

"Aang," he said, his voice rough, "you've changed."

Zuko's lips twisted into a frown. "I'm not _Aang_," he replied, hissing out the Avatar's name. "It's me, _Lee._"

He emphasized his alias in hopes Sokka would catch on.

"Oh. Hi Lee," the fevered boy answered softly, "nice to meet you." His eyes slid shut again.

Zuko growled in frustration, his hands clenched at his sides. He knew he couldn't blame Sokka for being delirious but it was certainly annoying.

"Is something burning, Mei Gui?" Ming Zhu asked as she sniffed the air.

The firebender looked down to see smoke rolling out between his tightened fingers. Hastily he shook them out.

Bending low, he threw Sokka's limp body over his shoulder, and with halting steps, followed Ming Zhu and her pet deer-pig out of the barn and into a small house.

He hated to admit it, but a little less than a year ago, he never _ever_ would've stepped into a small, dingy hut to accept help from a peasant even if he were on the verge of death. What could a peasant ever be able to offer him? However, since then, he had learned so much, encountered so many things he never thought he would; starvation, homelessness, destitution. And now, with a hallucinating water tribesman on his back, his psychopathic sister hot on his trail and his uncle about to meet his death in the Fire Nation, he'd have accepted help from the deer-pig.

Hadn't Sokka put it so eloquently a few days before? Beggars _can't_ be choosers, and if an old blind woman that talks to her pet was his salvation. So be it.

Constant brushes with certain death can surely change a person.

The house was adequate, with a small kitchen, sitting room and two smaller rooms. The walls were made of baked red clay while the floor was cool packed earth. Zuko could see the worn ruts in the ground where Ming Zhu walked the same safe path every day, avoiding obstacles that would otherwise incapacitate her due to her blindness. He absently wondered how long she had been blind. By gauging the depths of the trails he guessed quite a while.

She ushered him into one of the smaller rooms and indicated a low lying bunk.

"Lay him there."

None too gently, Zuko plopped Sokka down on the bed.

He let out a groan and a whispered name.

"Katara," he called, pitifully.

"Katara?" Ming Zhu asked as she rummaged through objects on a nearby shelf. "Who's that?"

Zuko gulped. Might as well keep up with the charade. "Our sister," he replied, and then winced, not really believing he had just said that.

"Where is she?"

"We got separated."

She nodded, knowingly. "When you fled from the Fire Nation." It wasn't a question.

Zuko's stomach knotted. He knew what had been carried out in his nation's name, had seen it first hand, but for it to be such a common occurrence that it wasn't really even a question anymore, it bothered him.

"Yes," he replied his voice weak.

Ming Zhu shuffled about the room with ease, not needing her walking stick to traverse an area she knew so well, and came to stand next to Zuko, who was looking over the form on the bed. She placed a hand out and lightly touched Sokka's arm then using it as a reference quickly found his forehead.

"Just as I thought. A fever," she announced. "Does he have any injuries?"

Zuko almost let loose a bitter laugh.

_Several._

"His left knee is…"

"Dislocated," she finished for him, feeling the joint with both hands. She removed the make-shift splint that had loosened anyway due to their earlier mishap and placing one hand above the joint and one below, she quickly twisted it. The bones snapped back into place with a loud pop.

Sokka let out a feeble cry.

Zuko almost fainted.

As if sensing his distress, she patted his arm with a bony, veined hand. "Don't worry. I used to be a healer before my sight left me. Now, that would not be causing the fever. There must be something else."

"A burn," Zuko confirmed softly, "on his chest."

Zuko knew what he had to do before she even asked but was reluctant to do so. He had realized in the barn why Sokka was so sick. He knew all too well the danger of burns and infection.

"Well," Ming Zhu said impatiently, "look at it."

He steeled himself and unbuttoned the tunic. With trembling hands he pulled the fabric away…and gagged.

The burn stood out as brilliant as ever against the tanned skin but now the area around it was inflamed and tight. Angry, red tendrils stuck out in several directions and the wound openly wept.

Zuko took a step back and turned away. He covered his eyes with his hand as if brushing thick memories away from his face.

He felt the comforting hand return to his arm. Ming Zhu gave him a slight push.

"There is a bucket and a water pump in the back. Fetch some water and then you can rest. You can't lose your own strength worrying over your brother," she advised.

Zuko nodded. Steadying himself, he left the room.

Ming Zhu sighed. "They've been through much, Mei Gui. That I can see."

OOO

"I can't see anything!" Toph yelled, kicking the sand beneath her feet, sending a spray of it into the air. "It's all _sand._"

"We are at a beach, Toph," Aang said pragmatically from his position beside her.

"I _know_ that," she shot back, clenching her fists into the ground, "because I'm sitting in _sand_!"

Aang hid a smile.

"Don't worry, Toph," Katara commented from the blind girl's other side, "we won't be here long."

OOO

A/N: So, I choose names for my OC's carefully.

Mei Gui is a popular Chinese nickname for pets and it also means "Rose."

Ming Zhu is actually the Chinese name for my friend's baby. It means "bright pearl." The first character "ming" (bright) is a combination of the characters for sun and moon. In Chinese, it's also a homonym for 'pig.' (How about we not tell my friend I've used her first child's name in a fanfic for an old lady character.)

Oh and if anyone is interested in doing any fanart for this fic….that'd be awesome.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks to the few that did review last chapter.

OOO

Azula drummed her fingernails against the arm of her throne and scowled. Her back was stiff but an air of indifference clung to her as she listened to yet another rambling report from a Dai Li officer. She rolled her golden eyes and sighed.

The soldier immediately stiffened at the sound, worry ghosting across his features and his voice trailed off.

She stopped the cadence of her fingers and absently rubbed her temple.

"What I am hearing is that you have failed to find my brother or the avatar's companions yet again," she said dangerously.

Azula's concentration waned and her mind had begun wandering once he had started babbling again.

"Well, so many things have been going wrong. First, there were the uprisings and then there was this thief that wrecked our campsite and stole an ostrich-horse and then there was…" 

Her attention snapped back to the present though when he uttered that last sentence.

"Thief?" she asked, her interest peaked.

"Yes, Princess. He released the mounts. Destroyed our supplies and disappeared into the night. We followed him but when we found the stolen ostrich-horse there was no sign of him."

The Fire Nation Princess's gaze flickered between the bored girl on her right and the acrobat on her left.

"My dear brother," she said with certainty, "he must be getting desperate."

The Dai Li's eyes widened. "But there was no firebending and no one saw his face. It couldn't have…"

"It was him," she snapped. "Search the nearby towns. Put up wanted posters for both of them with hefty rewards. I want him found!"

The Dai Li bowed low and scurried out of the throne room.

"They won't find him," Mai voiced once the soldier was gone.

Ty Lee bounced on the balls of her feet. "They might!" she said cheerfully.

Azula leaned back in the throne, breaking her perfect posture and crossed her legs.

"Girls, we need a trap." An evil smile split her features and her golden eyes lit up. "And I've got the perfect bait."

OOO

This time when Zuko's eyes opened he didn't find himself staring down the snout of a deer-pig and being poked by a walking stick. Instead, he was being poked by the horns of said deer-pig and staring into the face of a young boy.

The boy tilted his head and narrowed his green eyes, studying the man on the mat.

"Gran! He's awake!" he yelled.

Zuko slightly pushed himself up on his elbows and brushed his bangs from his face.

The boy let out a small gasp and scooted backward.

"I..I..I brought your stuff in from the barn," he stuttered, pointing to the pile of belongings at Zuko's feet.

"Thanks," Zuko said softly.

Ming Zhu came into the room and wagged a wooden spoon at the boy. "Hoshi, I told you not to bother the young man. Not get outside and collect those eggs."

"It wasn't me," he sighed, dejectedly, "it was Mei Gui."

"Mei Gui, don't be a nuisance," she scolded. The animal let out a small oink and fled his master's ire, running beneath Sokka's low bunk and hiding. Ming Zhu listened for movement and hearing only the breathing of the occupants of the room, she frowned. "Hoshi, those eggs."

"Yes, Gran." He sent a last lingering gaze to Zuko then hurried out of the room, the slamming of the back door announcing his departure.

Ming Zhu stood at the door a small smile playing on her thin lips. "Don't mind my great-grandson. He's curious of everyone." She turned and found the familiar ruts in the ground with her toes before following them back to the kitchen. Calling over her shoulder she added, "I'll have some food ready for you in a bit and some broth for your brother!"

Zuko pushed himself into a sitting position and put his hand to his head. He remembered getting the water for Ming Zhu and her offering him the rolled mat on the floor, but he didn't remember actually laying down and falling asleep. He must've been more tired than he had thought and for the first time since they had escaped Ba Sing Se he actually felt a little safe.

He had already decided that Ming Zhu posed no threat to them. Not due to her blindness, but to her kindly nature. She could've shooed him out of her barn the minute she had found them there but instead had offered her help.

His experiences on the run with his Uncle had taught him to accept compassion from those that would offer it and that it was honorable to repay that kindness. He wasn't looking forward to it by any means and knew certain areas he'd need to steer clear from such as carpentry and shopping, but collecting eggs didn't sound so bad. Well, maybe he should go observe Hoshi doing the chore before he made any judgments.

He stretched his arms over his head in an attempt to work out the kinks in his muscles then stood. Padding his way over to Sokka, he gave the boy a once over, just to make sure that everything was fine.

Sokka lay on his back, his eyes closed, his breathing more even than what it had been in the barn but it still hitched occasionally. Sweat glistened on his body despite the cooling cloths that had been placed on his forehead, neck and arms. A large bandage covered most of the left side of his chest and abdomen. Peeking out from the white cloth was some kind of mossy poultice. Zuko guessed its purpose was to draw out the infection.

Sokka turned his head in his fevered sleep and let out a small groan. Zuko, remembering how his Uncle had tended to him during his own fever, removed one of the rags, dipped it in a bowl of nearby cool water and replaced it.

He turned to go but Sokka's voice stopped him.

"Dad?" Sokka called out.

Zuko looked around the room as if looking for Sokka's father or for someone else who could respond and comfort the hallucinating warrior. Seeing no one and knowing that he wasn't going to talk to him in his delirious state, it was annoying after all, he attempted to sneak by.

"Dad?" Sokka asked again, this time his warm, sweaty hand reached out and managed to find Zuko's arm.

Zuko stood stock still, hoping Sokka would go back to his restless oblivion.

He didn't.

"Dad, I tried to protect her, but," his voice cracked, "I failed."

Zuko was not usually curious but the pleading tone was so familiar. It was the same as he had used to address his father so long ago.

"How?"

The question was out before Zuko even realized he'd asked it.

"They captured her. Imprisoned her in some caves."

Zuko knew exactly who Sokka was referring to now. He had been imprisoned in those same caves and his cellmate had been none other than the female water tribe sibling.

"But she escaped," Zuko said softly, hoping that would ease Sokka's mind enough for him to let go and allow Zuko out of the strange conversation.

"Yes," he rasped, "but not before he hurt her."

Zuko's heart stopped. He slowly licked his lips, his mind racing. He felt compelled to ask but he already knew the answer. He just didn't want to hear it. It had been him in the caves. He had not only betrayed his Uncle that night but he had betrayed Katara as well.

He felt sick.

No wonder Sokka hated him so much. They hadn't had much interaction themselves; in fact, he really didn't even know his name until he'd been captured. But Katara and Zuko had engaged in some spectacular fights that usually ended up with one or both of them injured.

Sokka had been charged with keeping his younger sister safe and the firebender had been the main reason she hadn't been.

Zuko awkwardly patted the hand wrapped around his arm in an unfamiliar gesture of comfort. He knew all to well the stomach-turning feelings that accompanied failing a father.

"You didn't fail," he said, trying to give Sokka some small measure of reassurance. He told himself it was just to get the young man to go back to sleep but a small part of him knew that he was easing a pain for Sokka that he carried himself.

"You sacrificed yourself for her. That was brave."

The words felt clumsy coming out of his mouth but they did their job. Sokka's grip relaxed and his hand fell back to the cot a small smile on his lips. He turned away from Zuko and curled into himself and drifted back into his feverish dreams.

Zuko went outside, his thoughts scattered, needing air and attempted to help Hoshi with his chores, Mei Gui following behind. He soon found out that he was much better at getting his hands pecked than actually collecting any eggs. After the third attempt, he was regulated to carrying the basket and walking behind the young boy as he expertly stole the eggs out from under the possum-chickens.

He also soon found that Hoshi was just like any other child and was full of questions. He reminded Zuko of another boy in another town. It felt like ages ago that he had helped Lee and his family and was so viciously spurned by them. It was just another lesson he had learned. One good deed was not going to erase years of war, destruction, and heartache.

"Gran told me about you. She said you were a refugee. Lots of people in town are refugees too. There's always people passing through, and they have the _best_ stories."

Hoshi looked over expectantly at Zuko as if awaiting him to launch into a fantastic story of firebenders, romance and thrilling escapes. And though he did have that story, and his even had a sea serpent, he was not about to give the boy any reason to tell others that he was there.

Zuko shrugged. "Sorry," he said, "I am not a very good storyteller."

Hoshi's face fell. "Oh," he whispered.

The two carried on in silence, Zuko having already decided that he hated animals, all animals, especially possum-chickens and ostrich-horses.

OOO

Unwelcome and unbidden, awareness permeated his fogged brain and it took him a minute to untangle the dreams from the reality. He knew he was on a bed that much was certain. Where that bed resided though was a mystery.

Did he really have a conversation with his dad?

He knew he could probably find out where he was if he opened his eyes but they were so heavy. He could feel the sweat dripping, rolling off of him. He felt the cutting dryness of his throat, the tightness of his joints and an inferno burning from his core.

Is this what being a firebender felt like?

Parting his lips, he ran his swollen tongue over them before attempting to call a name.

"Kata…"

His voice was nothing more than a rasp and it sounded foreign to his own ears.

He felt a hand beneath his head, lifting him, and a cool porcelain cup pressed to his lips.

"Drink this," a familiar voice commanded.

Though more of the liquid splashed its way over his cheeks, cooling them than made it down his throat, it still felt wonderful. A cool, wet rag was placed on his forehead, further quenching the blaze.

He smiled. His dad was taking care of him. That meant he was safe. Katara, Aang and Toph must be nearby as well. And though his dreams had been weird, involving a dungeon, a rescue by Zuko, of all people, and several misadventures, they were just dreams.

They had to be. Like Zuko, Prince of Angry Jerks would rescue him. Zuko had hurt Katara and if Sokka ever laid eyes on him again, he'd make sure Zuko regretted it.

"Are you up for some broth?" the kindly voice asked again.

Broth? He was ready for some nice tasty seal jerky but if broth is what they had.

"Sure," he answered.

"It might be easier if you opened your eyes."

Sokka weakly nodded. He pulled his eyes open expecting to see his dad.

Instead he was met with golden eyes, pale skin, and a scar.

Zuko stood over him, a bowl of light brown liquid in one hand, a laden spoon in the other and an uncomfortable look on his face.

He noticed Sokka's dreamy expression harden into anger and he knew the boy was still delirious and he was very much in trouble.

"Sokka, wait," he tried, backing up.

It didn't work. Sokka lunged.

Sokka attacked with a strength Zuko didn't know he possessed. Tan arms wrapped around his torso, knocking the breath from him as they stumbled backwards. Zuko's back painfully connected with the wall, Sokka's shoulder digging into his stomach.

The air rushed out of him, the broth fell from his hands, the clay bowl shattering on the floor.

Twisting, Zuko grabbed Sokka's wrists and managed to push him away without undue force.

"What are you doing?" Zuko gasped as air finally refilled his lungs.

"Something I should've done a while ago!"

Sokka charged again, this time dropping low once he reached his target, throwing his weight into Zuko's legs. Despite his attempt to dodge the attack, Zuko fell.

They landed in a heap on the floor, in a tangle of limbs, broth everywhere, pieces from the broken bowl digging into the firebender's back. The back of his head smacked the ground, stars dancing in front of his eyes as Sokka straddled him, his hands clenched on the scarred boy's upper arms.

"Where's Katara?" he hissed. "What have you done to her? Where's Aang? Where's Toph?"

Sokka pulled on Zuko's arms, lifting his head, then slammed him back into the dirt.

"If you've hurt them, so help me…"

"Sokka!" Zuko yelled. "It's me."

"I _know_ it's you! That's the problem!"

Not wanting to hurt him but knowing this couldn't go on any longer, Zuko kicked Sokka in his injured knee.

Sokka let loose a howl of pain and loosened his grip. Zuko took the advantage and shoved the warrior away from him, flipping him on his back. Straddling him, his hands now on Sokka's wrists, he held him down.

Sokka writhed and cursed but in his weakened state was no match for the prince's strength.

"Will you cut it out?" Zuko asked struggling to keep Sokka subdued.

The blue, icy glare cut through him but he stopped resisting.

Winded, and certain Sokka was too exhausted to continue, Zuko hung his head and relaxed his grip.

It was all the opening Sokka needed. He head butted Zuko in the nose.

The firebender fell back, his hands clamped over his face, his features incredulous as blood ran through his fingers.

Sokka sat up, scowling, advancing on the other teenager.

Scrambling back, Zuko put out a blood smeared hand. "Sokka, remember the paddle," he said, choked.

The water tribesman stopped in his tracks, his brow furrowed. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand while thinking.

"I hit the serpent with the paddle." He said slowly. "Stupid thing destroyed the boat."

Zuko nodded, relieved. Maybe, he'd be able to lead Sokka back. "How'd you get on the boat?"

Palm now pressed to his head, eyes scrunched shut, Sokka considered the weird dreams he'd had recently. But how would Zuko know the events in his head, unless….

The blue eyes popped open. "Oh no…" he breathed. He slumped against the wall watching Zuko attempt to stop his bleeding nose. "Um…sorry," he offered weakly.

Zuko's eyes narrowed briefly then he let out a world weary sigh. "It's alright. You didn't know," he said quietly.

"I should've."

"You've been delirious with fever for a day and a half. You probably won't even remember _this_ conversation in a couple of hours. Besides, you had every reason…" he trailed off, replaying Sokka's earlier fevered confession.

Sokka seemed to slouch further. "I did have every reason a week ago. I don't now."

"Just don't…"

"Do you always make apologies this _hard_?" Sokka interrupted, becoming annoyed. "Just shut up and accept it already!"

Zuko schooled his features to keep the utter surprise from registering there but he didn't know how well he did. Good thing part of his face was covered by his hands.

"Fine!" he barked. "Apology accepted!"

"Fine!" Sokka shot back.

Both boys sat in silence for a few moments, Sokka wondering how he was going to get back on his bed and Zuko trying to stop the never ending stream of blood.

Finally, Sokka sighed.

"Got any more of that broth?"

OOO

Rin looked down in his bowl and grimaced. Pushing his spoon into the light brown liquid, he pulled it out and let the watered down soup dribble back into the bowl.

"Broth, again," he said dejected, "I thought you said their intent was not to torture us."

Iroh laughed.

"At least we have access to delectable cups of tea."

"Man cannot live on tea alone, Iroh."

Rin picked up his molded piece of bread and frowned. He threw it against the metal wall and it clanked back to the floor.

"Once we are on our way to the Fire Nation, we will get soldier rations." Iroh responded, teasing in his tone.

"Delightful," Rin answered, sarcasm lacing the word.

The outer door screeched open and both men stopped their playful banter. Rin heard the clicks of heels against the metal floor and held his breath. He knew who those belonged too.

The female voice that broke the silence dripped venom. "Hello, Uncle."

OOO

A/N:

Ok, revised author's note. Didn't mean for people to feel chastised. I just wanted to point out that for the last chapter the silence was deafening so I was forced to guess on what that meant.

So I've sped things up and I've cut some scenes.

Please review. Thanks.

Thanks again for reading. I do appreciate it.


	14. Chapter 13

OOO

Zuko sat on his rolled mat in the floor, absently scratching Mei Gui between his horns, the deer-pig's small white tuft of a tail wagging vigorously, enjoying every delicious pass of the human's fingernails over his fur. Mei Gui let out a contented oink, flopped on his side and snuggled against Zuko's leg. The firebender barely noticed. His thoughts were far away as his eyes stared, unfocused, past the figure on the bed, deep in sleep, the peaceful rise and fall of his chest the only sign he was alive.

Sokka's fever had broken the night before, leaving him weaker than a newborn panda-tiger cub, but at least lucid enough to be aware of Zuko's alias and that for all intents and purposes they were brothers. Yet, he only remembered a sketchy version of the fight that had erupted between them two days prior and Zuko was more than willing to forget it himself.

He reached up and gingerly touched his nose. It was still very tender. Ming Zhu had helped him staunch the blood flow, all the while muttering about _boys_ and their _temperaments_, and determined it was not broken, just spectacularly bruised. Despite Sokka's apology, Zuko couldn't help but feel that on some level, he did deserve it.

Letting out a soft sigh, he fell against the wall. The previous days had moved achingly slow. He couldn't help but feel that precious time was slipping away. Time that they would need to locate the Avatar. Time that he would need to rescue his Uncle.

Mei Gui protested loudly when Zuko unknowingly stopped scratching and he butted his small horns against the firebender's chest.

"Mei Gui, don't be a nuisance!" Ming Zhu called from the other room.

Zuko had lost count of the number of times Ming Zhu had yelled that in the last two days. The reaction was always the same. The deer-pig would run and hide until he deemed it safe enough to crawl back out and start bothering someone again.

"Lee?" the old woman questioned, walking into the room, "could you fetch some water? I'd like to clean some bandages and wash clothes."

He stood, grabbed the bucket and walked out the back door to the pump. The possum chickens scattered upon seeing him and the ostrich-horses in the nearby paddock neighed their disapproval. Quickly, he filled the bucket and awkwardly walked to the back door, trying hard not to splash.

He slid the door partly opened and stopped suddenly when he heard voices. The water slopped onto his leg, soaking the cloth but he hardly noticed as he ducked away from the open door, plastering his body against the side of the house, straining to hear the conversation.

"Have you seen these two boys?" a gruff voiced asked and Zuko distinctly heard the rustle of parchment.

Ming Zhu chuckled. "Young man, I haven't seen anything in quite some time."

"They are wanted for crimes against the Earth Kingdom," the voice continued seemingly ignoring her statement.

Zuko peeked around the corner carefully and saw the unmistakable shadows of Dai Li cast upon the floor. He swiftly whipped back to his hiding place, his palms instantly sweaty and warm and adrenaline coursing through him at the new peril.

"Are they dangerous?" she asked curiously, innocently.

The soldier huffed. "Of course they are! One is the Prince of the Fire Nation. The other is a Water Tribe spy."

Zuko scoffed. He didn't know which one was more ridiculous: Sokka being considered dangerous or Sokka being called a spy.

"And what would I do if I found these two boys?" Ming Zhu asked.

Zuko tensed. He softly placed the bucket at his feet, crouched and prepared himself to burst into the house, grab Sokka and run. He hadn't thought Ming Zhu would turn them in but he knew very little of the enigmatic old woman. A small part of him was hurt at the betrayal but he pushed it away and locked it into the little black part of his soul that carried the rest of his scars.

"You would report them to your local authorities."

"Oh dear. How official." She gave a soft sigh. "Well, young sirs, I will keep a diligent look out for these two treacherous wanted criminals." There was no humor in her tone but Zuko could hear the mischievous twist of her lips.

"See that you do," one of the Dai Li answered, not catching the joke.

Zuko stood by the back door for a few minutes, making sure they were truly gone before he finished sliding the door open and stepped in, water bucket in hand. He caught Ming Zhu with an unreadable expression on her face, apparently lost in thought.

He cleared his throat. "Where would you like this water?" he asked, not daring broach the subject of the visitors.

She snapped out of her dreamland and ushered him toward her. "Right over here, Lee."

He set it down and turned away.

"Could you warm it up for me?" she asked.

Eyes narrowed, he looked at her, studying her. Was it a trap? He picked up the bucket and made his way to the wood stove in the room.

And she laughed. She crossed to him and patted his arm fondly. "Not with the stove, dear."

"You know," he said quietly.

She laughed harder. "Of course! I knew what you were when I found you in the barn. You _burned_ my walking stick."

Shocked to his very core, he stared at her, eyes wide. "And you still…"

"Helped you? You were tired and hungry and hurt. I wasn't going to turn you away." She gave a little sigh, dispelling the mirth. "It is a sad state of the world when kindness and compassion are dependent upon where you were born. I knew you were a firebender. I just didn't know you were the _prince_ of firebenders."

At his stunned silence, Ming Zhu laughed again. She took his arm and guided him to a mat on the floor and pushed him down while he still clutched the bucket of water like a lifeline.

"I'll make you some tea."

She hummed while she brewed, leaving Zuko to his whirring thoughts. She knew. She knew all this time and she hadn't said a word. She had cared for him without fear, accepted his help, even _washed his clothes._ It was so different than the way he was treated by others. Was it real?

"Why," he asked again.

"Because I know a good young man when I hear one," she replied, pushing a cup of tea into his hands. She lowered herself onto the mat across from him, a smile on her wrinkled face. "I am old," she stated, "and I have known war all my life. I have sent sons, grandsons and now even great-grandsons off to fight. Some returned. Some did not."

She paused a moment and then her voice came out small and tired. "I am weary of war."

In that moment she looked every year of her age.

"By embracing the prejudices, the fear, I am of it. By rejecting it, by helping those I want to, I am above it."

Zuko set the teacup down, moved by her words. Clasping his hands in front of him, he bowed, not caring that she couldn't see it.

"Thank you," he said softly, his voice laden with gratitude.

"No, thank you, young man. You have reminded me that it is easy to hate when the enemy is faceless. It is easier to hope when you realize the enemy could be your friend."

Zuko looked over his shoulder to the room where Sokka lay sleeping. _Easy indeed._

Sokka was loud, boorish, uncooperative and sarcastic. But he was also brave, intelligent, kind and cared deeply for his friends. It was easy to hate him when he stood beside the Avatar, mocking the fire prince, defeating him in his quest. However, with the camaraderie that had grown between them, would he now be able to stand against Sokka on opposite sides of a battlefield, knowing what he did of his character?

He didn't know.

"You are very wise," he finally said to Ming Zhu.

"I am very old," she replied.

"How can I repay you?"

Again she surprised him by almost turning shy, a low blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Could you," she started, embarrassed, "could you heat the water?"

He would've done something much more extravagant to repay her for all the wisdom and kindness she had shown him but he also knew that this simple favor that he could perform without half a thought was something that in all her years she had never experienced. Setting the water bucket between them, he took one of her veined, gnarled hands and slid it into the cold, crisp liquid. He put his palm against the top of the water, immersing it slightly and began to warm it slowly.

He watched her expression turn from one of apprehension to wonderment as the water turned from cold to tepid to delightfully warm. As Zuko watched, his spirit lifted as he saw the old bent woman melt away with the curiousness of a young girl discovering a joy of the world for the first time. And he knew that Ming Zhu understood his people a little better because now she could see that firebending didn't just breed destruction and despair.

A loud clanging from the next room and a few muttered curses broke the spell and alerted them to Sokka's waking state. Ming Zhu reluctantly pulled her hand from the water, lifting it before her sightless eyes as if watching the rivulets of warm liquid spill down her palm.

"It sounds like your brother is feeling better," she commented, wiping her hands on her apron.

Zuko straightened and gave her a wry grin. "You and I both know he is not my brother."

She grinned as well. "Yes, I asked Hoshi to describe our guests to me while you were resting. You are scandalously dissimilar to be of the same stock." Her gin slipped and her face became serious once again. "But I will tell you what I told him. Family is not always born of blood. Sometimes you find family in the oddest of places."

Sokka came into the room, yawning broadly, his hair sticking in all directions, a blanket draped over his shoulders and trailing behind him. Sitting next to Zuko, he grabbed the tea cup in front of the exile and drank.

He smacked his lips. "Not bad."

Well, Sokka was definitely _odd_.

"So, uh, hey there, brother, how's your day been?" Sokka uneasily clapped the prince on the back in what he supposed was a brotherly manner.

"She knows," Zuko stated flatly.

"Whew! I didn't know how long I was going to be able to keep that up!"

Sokka poured himself another cup of tea and drank it down merrily.

"Well are you going to tell me how the prince of firebenders and a water tribesman became travel companions?" Ming Zhu asked a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Sokka made a face. "Travel companions? I like to think of us as fugitives running in the same direction occasionally helping each other out."

Zuko snorted. "Occasionally?"

"What? You've helped me twice and I've rescued you twice."

"I've _rescued_ you twice. And you've helped me once."

"Twice."

"Once."

"Twice! The serpent," Sokka said ticking the events on his fingers, "and the drowning."

"The serpent caused the drowning. That was one event!" Zuko replied, heatedly.

Sokka tilted his head, remembering then dramatically threw up his hands. "Fine. Once. I owe you a rescue. Happy?"

"Yes!"

Ming Zhu smiled into her tea. "Brothers," she murmured.

OOO

The afternoon crept by and when Hoshi's usual arrival time came and went with no sign of the boy, Ming Zhu began to worry. She knew his propensity to get caught up in the town gossip and the earlier visit that day of the soldiers looking for her two guests had unnerved her.

When Zuko walked in the back door after having successfully finished Hoshi's chores, he saw Ming Zhu pulling on a black traveling cloak and a wobbling Sokka trying to stand in her way.

"What's going on?" he asked, confused.

"She's going to go look for Hoshi. I keep trying to convince her otherwise but she won't listen," Sokka answered, casting a harried look to Zuko.

Ming Zhu poked Sokka with her walking stick. "Out of my way, boy. I'm going to go find my grandson."

Zuko stepped up beside Sokka. "Ming Zhu," he said firmly, "I will go."

"You?" Sokka said, exasperated. "That's not any better! You'll be recognized as soon as you walk into town. I'll go."

Zuko crossed his arms. "You'll blow over in a stiff wind," he shot back and to prove his point, poked Sokka hard in the shoulder. The water tribe boy took several steps back to keep his balance.

Before any more arguments could erupt, Zuko brushed past both Sokka and Ming Zhu to grab his swords from the floor by his mat. Taking the cloak from the woman's hands, he pulled it on and lifted the hood, his black hair smoothed down over his scar.

"It's only a short walk to town. Stay to the alleys and back streets," Ming Zhu cautioned while laying a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Be careful."

Staying to the side streets and keeping his head low, Zuko made it to town without incident, encountering a scant few people who barely looked his way. The outskirts were quiet but as he neared the center of the town, he heard the loud buzzing of a crowd.

Following the sound, he soon found himself in the main square. An enormous gathering of townsfolk were milling around. Scanning the group, he immediately spotted Hoshi toward the center. Slipping through the massive throng, and passing a large kiosk with several wanted posters of himself and Sokka slapped on it, he kept his head down and his eyes on the young boy.

Zuko silently came up behind him and placed a hand on Hoshi's shoulder. The boy jumped under his hand and twisted.

"Oh, hi!" he said brightly staring up into Zuko's face. "What are you doing in town?"

"Looking for you," he said his voice low. "Your Gran is worried."

Zuko gave the boy's shoulder a light tug, eager to get back to the house. He felt utterly exposed standing out in a large crowd with his face and a reward posted not ten feet away.

"Come, we need to get back."

"Aw," Hoshi whined, "can we wait for the herald?"

"Herald?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, a man from the town over said that a herald was heading this way. He had already announced in their town that there is going to be a festival. Something about an alliance between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. The main event was going to be something called "The March of the Traitors. Ever heard of something like that?"

Zuko didn't get a chance to reply for the herald arrived and the crowd collapsed on the singular point. The prince was pushed from behind and on the sides as the people squished together. If he had felt exposed before he now felt utterly vulnerable with no chance of escaping through the mass and his arms pinned to his sides. At least five other people were touching him other than Hoshi and they were so close he could feel them stealing his air. His hand tightened on Hoshi's shoulder.

The Herald stepped up on a wooden box so he was a head above everyone else. He cleared his throat and the crowd took in a collective breath.

"Fire Nation Princess Azula has made and alliance with the rulers of Ba Sing Se," he announced.

_So that's what she's calling it._

An anxious murmur rippled through the crowd.

"In light of this glorious occasion for both the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation, she is holding a festival to take place three days hence. The main event is the March of the Traitors where the Dragon of the West and an Earth Kingdom spy will be marched to the city's port and will board a ship to take them to their death at Fire Lord Ozai's hand."

Zuko didn't know whose gasp was loudest, the crowd's or his own.

"Let this be a warning to all traitors of the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. Princess Azula wishes peace and will not hesitate to take all measures needed to maintain that peace."

The herald stepped off his box and the crowd began to disperse, a thick buzz erupting after the announcement.

"What does that mean Lee? Is the war over?" Hoshi asked.

Zuko didn't respond. His knees were weak, his heart fluttered in his chest and he felt like someone had reached into his soul and stolen a large part of it.

"Lee? Are you ok?" Hoshi prodded.

Zuko gave the boy a shaky nod. "Let's get back."

They turned to go. Neither noticed the two figures that detached themselves from the crowd and followed, one too excited, and the other too shaken.

OOO

Sokka and Ming Zhu sat across from each other waiting.

The old woman was the picture of calm though Sokka saw how her hands shook as she took a sip of tea and how the rice pinched between her chop sticks kept falling back into the bowl.

His own worry was showing in the form of boundless energy. A tap here, a tap there, the drumming of his fingers, the constant shifting of his weight.

They both heard the running footsteps approaching the house. Sokka jumped to his feet.

Hoshi burst through the back door giving neither a chance to speak.

"They have him!" he yelled.

OOO

A/N: Thanks to everyone that put me in my place. I needed that. I apologize to you all for being so demanding and generally just mean.

Thanks to everyone who reads and puts in their input. It means a lot. I hope you enjoyed it.

P.S. Totally not going to be finished before the next season starts. Oh well.


	15. Chapter 14

OOO

Azula stood at the top of the massive steps at the front of the palace, hands clasped behind her back, golden eyes surveying her conquest. The massive city spread out below her, the stone walls thick and imposing but not impenetrable. She had proven that.

A smirk gracing her red lips, she absently twirled a finger around her bangs and lifted her eyes to stare beyond the walls at the glowing horizon.

_I know you're out there, brother._

She heard the footsteps of the sycophant before she saw him. Not bothering to turn and acknowledge him, she continued to stare and waited for his inevitable report.

"Princess, the heralds have been sent to all the surrounding Earth Kingdom towns. If Prince Zuko is nearby, then he surely would have heard of the festival."

Her smirk grew into a malicious smile. "The trap is set," she said more to herself than anyone else.

Ty Lee ceased her tumbling up and down the steps and somersaulted and flipped until she stood next to her friend. 

"Do you think he will come?" she asked bubbly as always.

"Of course." Azula answered confidently. "He always had a soft spot for our tea drinking cooky uncle."

Mai broke off from the shadows and joined them, hands folded in her sleeves.

"Do you think he'll have allies?" she asked her tone flat.

Ty Lee beamed, bouncing on her feet. "Ooh, maybe he'll bring back the cutie!"

Azula looked between the two girls. "I'm counting on it and we'll be ready." She turned away, gazing back over the city. "He'll come. He'll fail. And he'll die."

OOO

_Stupid!_

Zuko thought as he was brutally shoved to he ground, his arms twisted painfully behind him, his vision swimming from the glancing blow he had taken to the back of the head. A pointy knee was shoved in his lower back, the bodyweight pressing him farther into the dirt so he could feel every pebble.

He thrashed and struggled beneath, kicking and squirming but it only succeeded in his arms being held tighter, his shoulders feeling as if they were being pulled from the sockets and the bony knee stabbing his spine. He felt the cold familiar sensation of steel sliding across the skin of his neck, the knife blade resting flat against his throat, pressed so tightly he was scared his pulsing blood would cause his demise. He immediately stopped.

The hood was ripped from his head and a hand fisted in his hair. Roughly, his head was jerked sideways, knife following, and he found himself staring into hard features. The expression on the villager's face went from one of triumph to absolute surprise. After a moment, a sick smile slowly slid across his face.

"Well, well, look who we've caught, Ping. It's the kid from the wanted posters."

"Really?" Ping asked. "Are you sure?"

The miscreant bent low, staring into Zuko's face, his breath ruffling the firebender's hair. "The scar matches. And here I thought you were stupid for walking alone in the alleys. I was just going to rob you. Now I can rob you and turn you in for a nice reward."

Zuko's stomach clenched. They caught him _on accident._ He groaned and it wasn't just due to the head injury.

"Are you _sure_ it's him, Kozu?"

The big man shrugged. "If it is, we're rich. If it's not, he's dead anyway."

"Our victims don't tend to live, do they?" Ping asked, laughing.

The thug with the knife, Kozu, joined in the laughter, relaxing his posture, the knife skirting away from Zuko's skin.

It was the opening he was looking for. Zuko lashed out with his leg, catching the knife-wielder in the back of the knee. Kozu let out a yell as the joint crumbled and he fell to the ground in pain.

Zuko writhed trying to buck the other from his back knowing he was dead if he couldn't get free, but the grip held fast. Taking a breath, he allowed his hands to heat slowly as he had done with Ming Zhu only hours before. He felt his assailant's palms slick with sweat and the grip loosen. Twisting, he wrenched his hands away and landed a blow across Ping's face, stunning him.

Ping yelled and fell back. Zuko kicked him in the shin hard then rolled onto his stomach.

He got as far as pushing himself to his knees before pain exploded behind his eyes. His hands slipped from under him and he fell, face in the dirt, nose connecting with the ground, tender and bleeding again. Scrambling, he tried again, but his vision swam and his head pounded in his ears. He collapsed.

"He punched me!"

Kozu grunted standing over the young man he had just leveled. "Shut up, Ping! Do you want the whole town to know! Do you want to have to split the reward?"

But it was too late. Zuko sensed and heard the pounding of footsteps and raised voices.

Kozu and Ping heard it too.

Zuko felt them yanking his arms from both sides and he was lifted unsteadily to his feet, unfriendly grips on his upper arms. He gave a half-hearted attempt at struggling but his limbs were sluggish, unresponsive and he swayed precariously. The hood was pulled over his head, hiding his face and subsequently his scar.

"What's going on here?" a voice barked.

Zuko slightly raised his head and saw that three more large men had entered the alley, wavering in front of him.

"Our friend has had too much to drink," Kozu answered. "We're taking him home."

Ping and Kozu tried to maneuver past the intruders, pulling Zuko between them, but they only found broad shoulders in their way.

"We heard yelling," one stated. "What was that about?"

"Oh, he's a mean drunk," Ping answered, tugging on Zuko.

Zuko took a step, his knee buckling, his head lolling backward. The hood fell from his face. He barely registered the collective gasp.

OOO

Hoshi ran in the house, tears streaming from his eyes as he clasped Ming Zhu's legs tightly.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I just wanted to hear the message," Hoshi hiccupped, his face buried into his grandmother's apron. "They hit him from behind. He pushed me. Told me to run."

Ming Zhu stroked his hair. "It's alright, dear. It's ok."

"Who?" Sokka asked, worriedly. "Who hit him?"

Hoshi pulled in a shaky breath, wiped his eyes and turned to Sokka.

"Two big men," he answered.

Sokka ran a hand through his tangled hair and started to pace wobbly.

"Ok," he started, "I need to go get him."

"You're too weak," Ming Zhu stated still consoling her grandson.

"I know! But I _owe_ him." He continued to pace, thinking, trying to come up with a plan knowing precious seconds were ticking by. "I _knew_ he shouldn't have gone out there. He must've gotten recognized."

"Recognized?" Hoshi asked.

Ming Zhu patted Hoshi's head. "Lee's a firebender, dear."

"Wow," he breathed. "A firebender. Like the one in the poster?"

Sokka stopped pacing, confused. "Wait, you've seen the wanted poster? And you didn't know it was Lee?"

"Well, it _kind_ of looks like him, but lots of people have scars and he doesn't have a ponytail." Hoshi shrugged.

Sokka snapped his fingers. "I have a plan. Ming Zhu, I need a weapon." She tossed her walking stick into his general direction. He picked it up from where it clattered on the floor. "It'll work. Hoshi, can you show me where you got attacked?"

Hoshi nodded confidently. "Yes."

"I'll send him right back once we find Lee," Sokka said to Ming Zhu. "We'll need to make a quick getaway. We can't stay here any longer."

"I'll pack your things," the old woman stated. "And Hoshi can saddle an ostrich-horse for you when he gets back."

"Great. Let's get going, Hoshi." Sokka said, using his new weapon to steady himself.

"Sokka," Ming Zhu said patiently, a hint of a smile at her lips. "You have a wanted poster too."

"Oh, right. Got another traveling cloak?"

OOO

Sokka, wrapped in a black cloak with Hoshi close by his side, crept along the alleys and side streets, grasping the walking stick, his senses sharply scanning for any sign of Zuko. The sun was setting the horizon on fire as it began to dip low in the sky, casting eerie shadows along the red brick and clay structures making up the town. As they approached the area where Hoshi and Zuko were attacked, Sokka could feel the young boy stiffen and grasp the hem of the cloak.

Turning a corner, Sokka's ears picked up the sounds of an argument. Slowly, they inched toward the end of a wall and both boys peeked around.

Five large men were verbally arguing and in the middle, supported by unyielding hands, was Zuko, bloody and dazed.

"We are not _sharing_ the firebender. We found him. He's ours!"

There was a cracking of knuckles. "You prepared to fight for him."

Sokka hid behind the wall and gulped.

"I thought you said there were two," he hissed to Hoshi.

"There were two when I ran," he replied, softly.

Sokka bit his lip, reworking his initial plan in his head. He placed a comforting hand on Hoshi's shoulder. "Remember what we talked about?"

The boy nodded.

"Ok, you're on." He gave Hoshi a slight push.

Hoshi sucked in a breath, steeled his features and puffed out his chest. He walked into the fray.

Zuko heard everything going on around him but could do nothing about it. His body was still not responding to his brain all that well and no matter how many times he wiped at his eyes, all the images still swam and spun. That must be the reason he was now seeing Hoshi walk between to two opposing groups. Hadn't he told him to run?

Wait, Hoshi?

That spurred him into action and he resisted the two holding him.

"Calm down there, Princey," Kozu demanded.

"Wow, is that really the Prince? The one from the wanted poster?" Hoshi's childish voice cut through the argument like a sharpened blade. "Wow! I'll go tell the town. We can celebrate!"

He turned and ran.

"Someone get him! If he alerts anyone else, we'll have to split the reward even more!"

One of the newcomers broke from the group and took off after the young villager at a sprint. Hoshi led him on a merry chase until finally turning off down a dead-end alley. He skidded to a halt and looked around, frightened.

The large man advanced slowly, breathing heavy, walking by a large clump of shadows.

"You won't be saying anything to anyone," he spoke his tone low.

"Yeah? Well neither will you!" Sokka yelled, stepping from the shadows behind the man, swinging the walking stick.

The scoundrel fell with a thud.

"One down, four to go." He nodded toward the boy smirking. "Good job, Hoshi. Now get back home."

Hoshi smiled. "Thanks! Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"Oh yeah. I do this all the time."

After Hoshi ran off, his small feet kicking up puffs of dust, Sokka swiftly made his way back to the scene of the argument. The fabric of his hood dangled at his eyebrows and brushed his cheeks and he was glad that it hid his face so well.

He took a breath and walked near the group. Leaning against the wall he remained quiet for a moment, drinking in the scene. It was now two on two, Zuko still being held in the middle. At this angle, Sokka could see a small trickle of blood leaking down the prince's neck.

He frowned.

"So," he finally spoke, "that's the infamous Fire Prince."

All heads whipped his way. Even Zuko managed to turn his head slightly, looking stunned.

"Who are _you_?" one of them spat.

Sokka shrugged. "Someone that is surprised no one else has heard your bickering. For wanting to keep your prize a secret, you're not doing a really good job."

There was a low grumbling between the men.

"So, is it really him?" Sokka asked stepping into the middle and up to Zuko, studying him. Blue met gold and the water tribesman waited for some recognition to pass through the usually alert orbs. Finally, it did and Sokka winked. "Are you sure? He doesn't really match the wanted parchment?"

One of the men holding Zuko's arm yanked him back.

"Yes, we're sure."

Sokka shrugged. "Oh, ok. It's your funeral." He started whistling, brushed his hands on his cloak and examined his fingernails.

"What do you mean?"

"Huh? Oh, well, it's just that I've heard what happens to those that waste Princess Azula's time."

"What happens?" the voice was tentative.

Sokka hid his smile. He had them.

He looked up and pushed himself from the wall. "Let's just say she's not known for her mercy but is for her lightning." To drive home his point, he slid two fingers across his neck and made a guttural noise, grimacing.

The men cast uneasy glances among themselves.

"You probably should make sure it's him." He waited a beat then snapped his fingers. "Oh, hey, I know. One of you should go get one of the fliers. I'm sure there is one nearby."

"I'll go," Ping voiced.

"No, you won't. It'll leave me alone with those two. You're staying. One of them is going." Kozu said fiercely.

One of the opposition opened his mouth to protest but Sokka stepped in.

"It seems only fair to have one go from each group."

They eyed each other warily but Ping and one of the others walked down the alley toward town.

When Ping let go of Zuko's arm, he unsteadily slid to the dirt, breaking Kozu's hold as well. He hung his head, willing himself to focus and stay alert. His vision had cleared but his head still ached. He steadied his breathing, readying himself for whatever Sokka had in store.

He had to give it to the warrior. He had made it easier to escape by thinning out the captors. The odds still weren't in their favor but when were they ever?

Sokka knew the two he had sent off for the poster wouldn't have to go far so it was time to quit playing around. He cast a look at Zuko and luckily met his eyes. He cut them over to the man against the wall and nodded. Zuko picked up the hidden message and tensed.

"Hey stranger," Kozu hissed, "maybe it's time you get going."

"Good idea," Sokka replied, "but not without him."

Kozu menacingly pulled out his knife. "You really think so?"

Sokka nodded. "I know so. And we're leaving, right about…NOW!"

Zuko jumped to his feet and rushed the man opposite him. The prince wrapped his arms around the other's torso and slammed him against the nearby wall, ramming his shoulder into his stomach, knocking the breath out of him. The miscreant slid down the brick dazed.

Sokka swung the long walking stick, catching Kozu in the wrist, knocking the knife from his grasp. He attacked again, catching the big man in the stomach, forcing him to his knees. In the motion, the cloak's hood fell to the boy's shoulders, revealing his blue eyes and brown hair.

Kozu stared up dumbfounded. "You're the water tribe spy!" he gasped. He looked between Zuko and Sokka, his gaze settling on the latter. "He's a firebender!" he accused.

"I know, but he's also my friend," he shot back, throwing a punch.

Kozu fell on his face in the dirt.

Sokka spun on his heel and wagged a finger at Zuko. "I didn't know you'd be so eager to cash in on that rescue."

Zuko shrugged. "Uncle always said I needed more patience."

Sokka smiled but it quickly disappeared when he saw the unsteadiness in Zuko's gait. "Can you run?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

"Then yes."

They took off running.

By the time they arrived back at Ming Zhu's, the sun had fled the sky. An ostrich horse was waiting, laden with supplies. Hoshi was holding its reigns, his face in a wide smile when he saw them return.

He ran to the Fire Prince and wrapped his small arms around his waist. "You're alright!" he cried, squeezing the breath from Zuko. "I'm sorry. I wanted to hear about the festival! I didn't know you'd get caught!"

Zuko awkwardly pried the boy from his body. "It's ok."

As soon as he had Hoshi off of him, Ming Zhu grabbed him in a hug as well. Zuko squirmed, not used to open displays of affection from anyone but his Uncle.

She patted his cheek, feeling the blood that had gathered there. At her concerned look, Zuko pulled her hand away. "I'm fine."

"I'm glad."

"Sokka?" she called. "Are you ok?"

"Just peachy, Ming Zhu," he replied, handing her the walking stick.

"Good, I didn't want to have to bandage you again."

Sokka scowled and Zuko hid a smile.

"Well, you need to get going." She pushed them both toward the ostrich-horse. "Take care of each other. Be careful."

Sokka and Zuko jumped up on the animal.

"Thank you, Ming Zhu," Zuko said softly.

"Yeah, thanks," Sokka chimed.

"You're very welcome," she replied a tender smile lighting up her worn features.

Sokka turned the ostrich-horse and they sped off into the darkness.

OOO

A/N: I tried to make Sokka's rescue more his style. I don't think I pulled it off that well, though. It was a hard chapter and I'm not sure I'm a fan of it. But we're off to better things now.

Chameleon Bay. Here we come!

Please review. Thanks.


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: You guys are going to hate me.

OOO

Katara took a deep breath and made her decision. Brushing the sand from her blue pants, she stood from where she had been watching the waves roll onto the shore and went to find her father. It was easy enough. He was standing by a row of boats, his imposing figure backlit by the falling sun as he directed the other water tribesmen. She barely noticed their actions, just her father's as she stepped up next to him.

"Dad?" she asked quietly.

He turned and gave her a warm smile.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, Katara. What's on your mind?"

"Aang's getting better," she stated

"I've noticed," he replied, a wry smile on his lips.

They both looked over to where Aang was on his air scooter, rapidly circling Toph who was trying to knock him over with well-placed sand blasts. She managed to catch him with one in the chest and he fell down with an oof. They both laughed, Toph dropping next to him and they started making sand angels.

Katara smiled to glad to see Aang back to his old self.

"I've been stalling," Katara continued. "A part of me was hoping that if we stayed here long enough, Sokka might…" she trailed off. Hakoda put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"To be honest Katara. I've been delaying my actions as well. I was hoping as you were but we cannot wait any longer."

She nodded. "Aang has to learn firebending. We have to find him a teacher so that he can defeat the Fire Lord before the comet arrives."

"There is much to be done before the Day of the Black Sun."

She looked up at him quizzically. "I don't understand."

"Do you think I'm going to let my daughter, master waterbender that she is, walk into the Fire Nation without an army behind her?"

For the first time, Katara noticed what the men around her were doing. They were packing the boats.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes. We're going to the North Pole to gather any able bodied men and women we can find. We'll take Kuei with us. Maybe, he can convince some earthbenders to join us as well."

He pulled Katara into a warm embrace and looked out over the water as the sun dipped below the horizon. "On the day of the eclipse, we will invade the Fire Nation."

OOO

They rode most of the night until dawn kissed the sky and both boys and the ostrich-horse were beyond exhausted. But they only rested for a few hours, long enough for Zuko to relay to Sokka the herald's message and long enough for a short rest and meal.

"Don't worry," Sokka had assured him. "Once we get to my father, I'm sure he'll help us rescue Iroh and Rin."

Zuko chose not to reply. Though he had learned he could trust Sokka, he was still very wary of walking into a camp full of water tribesman.

Then they were up and off again riding the rest of the day and well into the night, pushing themselves and the ostrich-horse to their physical brinks. When Sokka jerked awake from the sound of Zuko falling off the animal, he decided it was time to stop.

Sliding off the saddle, his knees buckled when his feet hit the ground and he kept falling. He blinked, staring up at the starry sky, not realizing until then how very tired he was. He wanted to fall asleep right there but knew he needed to unburden the animal and check on Zuko.

Pulling himself to his feet, using the ostrich-horse as leverage, Sokka led the animal further into the forest by the road. He tied it to a tree and slipped off the saddle and supplies.

Stumbling, he went back to where Zuko had fallen. He grabbed him by the shoulder and shook.

"Hey, at least get to a blanket."

Zuko opened his golden eyes and stared blurrily up at Sokka. "What happened?" he rasped.

"You fell asleep and then fell off."

Zuko put a hand to his head and gingerly sat up. "Really?"

"I thought your head was hard enough to be able to take a hit. Maybe, I was wrong," Sokka joked offering Zuko his hand.

Zuko took it and hauled himself to his feet. "It was two hits," he corrected. "And I'm fine, just tired."

Sokka studied his companion in the moonlight as he walked beside him, leading him the short distance to their campsite. He looked paler than normal and had some dried blood still clinging to his neck. A purple bruise stretched across the bridge of his nose and mingled with the dark circles under his eyes, evidence of his lack of sleep.

"Sure you're fine except you look like someone hit you in the head…twice." Sokka goaded, smiling.

The fire prince shoved Sokka hard which only made the other boy laugh. Zuko reached up and felt the large knot on the back of his head and the dried blood in his hair. He could only guess what it looked like. He just knew it felt awful.

"Well you don't look so great either," he shot back.

Sokka waved off the remark. "That's nothing new."

Zuko snickered.

"Since the _dungeon_," Sokka clarified. "Before that I looked great. _Better_ than great."

"Uh huh."

"Oh," Sokka huffed, "what do you know?"

Zuko found his blanket already rolled out. Mentally thanking Sokka he literally fell into it, lying on his stomach instead of his back due to his wound.

"I know that if I want sleep I better agree with you because you won't shut up about it otherwise," Zuko replied, his voice muffled by his arms that he was using as pillows.

Sokka scowled and crawled into his own blanket a few feet away. "Just get some rest. If we want to make it to Chameleon Bay tomorrow during daylight we'll need to leave in a few hours."

Zuko's reply was unintelligible.

Sokka lay on his back, looking up at he stars, his arms crossed behind his head. He was exhausted but his mind refused to let him rest. He was excited to see his dad but also dreading the inevitable explanation of why he was with the Fire Prince and not Katara.

And as much as he assured Zuko that they would treat him as a friend he wasn't so sure. He was the Prince after all. Sokka hoped that they would listen to him but so many would see Zuko as the sum of all the pain and suffering the Fire Nation had heaped on the world. In him, they would see the loss of lives, hope and freedom. It would be hard for anyone to accept him as who he was and not what his nation stood for.

It had taken Sokka two rescues, a lot of traveling and some conversation before he was able to see past the title and the scar and see him not as Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation but just as Zuko, a troubled teenager with some serious family issues that was prone to making rash decisions.

Sokka let out a weary sigh and shifted position, snuggling down into his blanket. He stayed that way for a few moments then shifted again. Then again. Unable to let sleep claim him.

Not two feet away, Zuko was having similar thoughts. He was worried about his reception in the Water Tribe camp but not for his own safety. He was scared that any delay would hinder his liberation of Iroh and Rin. Though he knew that the festival was an elaborate trap, he clung to the hope that with the assistance of the warriors, they could pull off a rescue, somehow.

He squirmed on his blanket, eyes closed, desperately trying to let himself relax, but he couldn't. Turning on his side, Zuko heard the rustling of Sokka's troubled sleep.

"You awake?" the raspy voice drifted across the silence of the campsite.

"Yeah. You?" Sokka asked.

"I'm talking, aren't I?" Zuko answered, staring into the darkness at the lump he was pretty certain was Sokka.

"You've been hit in the head. Anything could be going on over there."

Zuko snorted. "Are you suggesting that I could be sleep talking?"

"Maybe. So if you're not sleep talking and you're actually just talking then why aren't you sleeping?"

Zuko took a moment to untangle the inelegant question. "I have a headache," he finally responded. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Thinking," Sokka said shifting his position yet again, "about Chameleon Bay." His voice dropped. "I'm nervous about going back."

The firebender was taken aback that Sokka would admit his feelings so freely, especially to him. But it was dark, and it was easy to talk to someone you couldn't see. Or was this something that _friends_ did?

"Why?"

"It's complicated. I don't really know how to explain it," Sokka started. He took a breath to gather his thoughts looking up at the stars.

"Last time I was there, my father called me a man, included me in the warriors. It's what all us Water Tribe guys strive for. To be a warrior. I thought once my dad recognized that, I'd feel different, like something would change. But I feel the same. I'm supposed to be protecting Katara but I don't even know where she is. If I can't even do that one task then I can't be a warrior. Can I? Will my dad notice? Will he take it back?"

Sokka shifted in his blanket and shot a look over in the darkness where he could barely make out Zuko's form.

"I don't expect you to understand."

The fire prince didn't expect to understand either but he did. It surprised him. He was silent for a few moments, thinking of an appropriate response. He wanted to be sincere, something that was hard for him sometimes.

"There's a story in the Fire Nation about a painter. He created a wonderful landscape full of exotic colors and amazing detail but it wasn't of the Fire Nation. Every time he showed it to someone they called it a painting and only saw it as some foreign land and not for the beauty it held. So the painter put it away and forgot about it. Years later, after he had died, a woman found it. She didn't call it a painting but a masterpiece. Suddenly, everyone saw it as _art._ The scene hadn't changed just the perspective of those looking at it."

A long silence stretched between them once Zuko had finished.

"Wow Zuko," Sokka finally responded, "are you sure your head is ok?"

"It's a parable you idiot!" he snapped. "You haven't changed. You've always had the courage and heart of a warrior. The only thing that has changed is that your father sees it now."

"Oh," the voice was soft. "Who told you that story?"

"My Uncle used to tell it all the time." Zuko couldn't keep the hint of regret out of his voice.

"You're worried about him." It wasn't a question.

Zuko answered anyway. "Yes."

"Why'd you do it?"

Sokka had wanted to know since Zuko had broken him out of Ba Sing Se but he hadn't had the guts to ask. Now though, since a genuine closeness had passed between them, he felt it was no longer dangerous ground.

He felt the air around them heat up and all of a sudden very much wanted to take the question back.

Zuko knew exactly what Sokka was referring to with his vague question and he couldn't help but tense. He closed his eyes and wished they had never started this conversation.

"My father burned and banished me because I spoke against him. I..I couldn't go home until I restored my honor. Azula offered me a chance to go home and to regain my father's... " He trailed off, stopping himself from saying love. "My father's approval," he amended. "I just wanted to go home, but after I'd done it, I realized that the cost was too high for me."

A thick, morose stillness fell over them as Sokka tried to comprehend his own father banishing him and much worse, _hurting_ him just for disagreeing. It gave him a whole new perspective on the Prince. And then he realized that Zuko was just as much a masterpiece as he was. The painting was the same as it had been all this time but Sokka was able to look at it with new eyes.

"No offense, but your father sounds like a jerk," Sokka said, staring into the darkness. "Maybe it's not his approval you should be trying to earn."

"Whose then?"

"Well, your own. You don't have to live with Ozai but you have to live with yourself."

"I've never thought about it like that before," Zuko responded quietly.

Again they lapsed into silence, neither able to fall asleep due to the myriad of thoughts plaguing them.

"If we're not going to sleep, we should at least keep moving."

Sokka pushed himself up.

"I agree," Zuko said standing, rolling up his blanket.

They worked together in the dark not daring to light a fire, Zuko had learned that lesson, and packed up quickly. Heading off into the night, they continued toward the bay.

OOO

As dawn broke, Katara was busy packing up the group's supplies. She allowed Aang and Toph to continue sleeping in the tent while she tied bags to Appa's new saddle. Without the burden of Kuei and Bosco, they wouldn't need nearly as much to sustain them while they looked for a firebending teacher. She was tying down the last sack when Aang walked out of their tent yawning widely.

"Good morning, Aang!" Katara called cheerfully from Appa's back.

"Hi," he responded yawning again. "You're up early."

"I want to get a good start today. We've wasted so much time."

He nodded. "Any ideas on where to start?"

"Dad said there is a town nearby. At the very least, maybe we could find some soldiers you could discreetly watch practice."

"Good idea!" he exclaimed. Momo jumped onto Aang's head and twittered. "Let's get some breakfast," the boy agreed, rubbing Momo's fur.

Katara slid off Appa's back. "I'll wake Toph."

OOO

Sokka shielded his eyes from the rising sun as it cast the land in brilliant reds and golds. Pointing in the near distance, he nudged Zuko.

"Just over that rise is the bay," he said excitedly. "We're almost there!"

"Great," Zuko answered, a feeling of dread settling in the pit of his stomach.

OOO

The camp was buzzing with activity as the Water Tribe finished loading their provisions and equipment into the fleet of boats.

Katara, Toph and Aang sat around one of the dwindling fires with Hakoda as they ate their last breakfast together.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Hakoda," Aang said as he finished his bowl of rice.

"Yeah, thanks," Toph echoed. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'll be happy once I get some solid earth beneath my feet."

"I think we'll all be happy once you get on solid ground again, Toph," Katara said with a smile on her lips.

Toph frowned and kicked up some sand in the direction of Katara's voice. "Not funny, Sugar Queen. I put up with your moping. You can put up with my complaining."

"Oh, I can put up with complaining. It's whining I can't stand."

"You are so going to get it!" Toph threatened.

OOO

"I can smell the seal jerky from here!" Sokka exclaimed once they reached the base of the rise.

"I can't smell anything other than ostrich-horse," Zuko replied wrinkling his nose.

"Use your imagination."

"No thanks."

OOO

The second to last Water Tribe boat shoved off the shore. The only one left was waiting for Hakoda to finish saying goodbye.

Katara hugged her father tightly. "Goodbye, Dad."

He brought his large hand up and stroked his daughter's hair. "Goodbye, Katara. I will see you when this is all over."

"Promise?" she asked, looking up, blue eyes wide.

He squeezed her again.

"I promise."

She finally let go and climbed up into the saddle a sad smile on her lips.

OOO

Zuko and Sokka left the ostrich horse at the base of the rise and scrambled up. Sokka more enthusiastic than Zuko had ever seen him and as much as he wanted to hang back, he wouldn't delay this moment for his friend.

Yes, _friend._

As little experience as he had with the word, he was certain after their talk last night that they were indeed more than traveling companions. They were friends.

"Come on, Zuko. I want you to meet my dad and have some stewed sea prunes."

Sokka reached behind him and grabbed Zuko's hand pulling him further up the rise.

Zuko grumbled under his breath and climbed up.

Together they looked over the rock at the beach.

OOO

Hakoda stepped back and watched as the large bison took to the air. He gave them one last wave before slowly turning and heading to his boat. Stepping in, the wood bobbing beneath his feet, he steeled his features.

"Catch up to the other boats. There is much to be done," he commanded.

The boat lurched beneath him as they paddled out into the sea.

OOO

Sokka jumped over the ledge and ran for all he was worth down the beach, the sand kicking up behind him. When he could go no longer, his lungs burning, he fell to his knees, surrounded by nothing.

He fell forward, covering his face with his hands and gamely fought the tears stinging behind his eyes.

Zuko didn't attempt to keep up with Sokka, Instead he trailed behind, observing the large bison like depressions in the sand and the carved divots on the beach where boats had been drug from the water.

Checking a few of the fire pits, he noted that they all were cold.

Zuko came up behind Sokka and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," he offered.

Sokka wiped his eyes with his sleeve and pushed himself back to his knees.

"How long have they been gone?" he asked his voice shaky.

"About a day," Zuko said. "Katara was here."

Sokka looked up. "She was?"

"Bison prints."

"Are you sure?"

Zuko smirked. "I think I know what bison prints look like by now."

"Oh, yeah."

"We can track them. They're not too far ahead of us."

Sokka got to his feet and looked out at the water. He shook his head. "No. We won't. We go to save Iroh and Rin. That was the plan. We stick to the plan."

OOO

A/N: I'M SO MEAN! But that was always the plan. And if you didn't catch it, b/c I might not have made it clear, it was two different timelines that were a day apart.

So, now onto the rescue attempt.

Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks to all that regularly do so. It keeps me going!


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get posted. I rewrote this chapter at least ten times and am not sure if I got what I wanted. But it's not fair to keep you waiting this long. So here it is. In all its…glory?

OOO

He knew it was before dawn, but other than that he was not sure of the hour. Natural light wasn't available in the dank cell and the passage of time was marked only by the creaking of the outer door, the arrival of stale bread and the changing of the guards.

However, he did know that today was the day he would be paraded through the streets of Ba Sing Se, board a guarded monorail, be taken out of the city to the nearest port and shuttled onto a metal monster bellowing smoke headed for the Fire Nation. Princess Azula had made a special trip to the dungeons the night before taunting the two prisoners mercilessly about their instrumental role as bait for the Prince and their inevitable demise at the hands of Ozai. She had been quite descriptive having witnessed before her father's power and the burnt tortured corpses of men that had defied him.

He was sure she was quite capable of the act herself but was wise enough not to say so. He knew that Iroh was the real catch, and that he could be disposed of without preamble if she really felt it was necessary. Ozai wouldn't care that some Earth Kingdom nobody didn't make it to the ship.

Rin was just an extra. Icing on the proverbial cake.

"I would kill for some cake right about now," he muttered.

"Cake does sound good especially with a cup of Jasmine tea," Iroh announced from the other side of the wall.

"My apologies Iroh. I didn't realize you were awake."

"I may be old but I am capable of rising before dawn."

Iroh settled himself into a sitting position against the wall, stretching his cramped muscles.

"So Rin, why are you awake at such an early hour?"

"Preparing myself," he answered, "to face the day with as much dignity as possible." He ran his hand through his brown graying hair and winced when he caught a mass of snarls. Looking down at his grungy, tattered clothing he added, "Which isn't much."

Iroh laughed despite the dire comment.

Rin frowned. "It is _not_ funny."

"You sound like Zuko," Iroh said still chuckling.

"Do you think he knows?"

"That you sound like him? Probably not."

"No, about today."

The General nodded though he knew Rin couldn't see it. "Yes, Azula would have made sure of it."

"Do you think he'll try anything?"

Iroh couldn't tell if Rin's tone was hopeful or apprehensive. Maybe, it was a little of both.

"I do not know. My nephew is brash and doesn't think things through, but if he has found the Avatar, maybe they have talked some sense into him."

Rin snorted. "Sokka didn't appear to be the brightest flame in the fire."

"You do not know him like I do. He has helped Aang escape from Zuko many times. He is actually quite bright."

"We'll see," Rin said skeptically.

Iroh grinned.

"Rin, I have enjoyed your company and your wit during this trying time. If we had met under different circumstances, I hope we would've enjoyed a nice cup of tea together as friends."

"That is where you are wrong, General," his fellow prisoner answered, sighing heavily.

"I am?"

"Yes. We have met before under very different circumstances and we most certainly did not share a friendly cup of tea."

Iroh frowned, remembering the many conversations that Rin and himself had shared over the past days, searching through them for a hint.

"You were a soldier in the Earth Kingdom army." He finally replied. "We met on the battlefield."

"Yes. I was there when you pulled down the wall."

Iroh wilted and let out his own long sigh. "Are you one of the ones we captured?" he asked his voice weary and regret laden.

"No, I escaped," Rin said, his pitch low. "But sometimes I wish I hadn't."

Iroh then realized the conversation for what it was. It was Rin's confession. He was indeed preparing himself, mentally and emotionally for the trying times ahead. Knowing he might meet his end that day, the former soldier was unburdening himself to the only person available so that maybe, if he did pass into the spirit realm, at least his soul would be at peace.

"And why is that?" the older man prodded.

"Because that day I stared into the abyss and it stared right back, and consumed me. I became everything that I hated."

A tense silence fell between them and for once Iroh was at a loss for words. Time seemed to crawl by, achingly slow, as the air around them became heavy with desperation and uncertainty as neither man dared speak.

Iroh knew the anguished steps of trying to find peace with a past that was blatantly at odds with the present. He was certainly not the same man he was when he brought down the wall but he could not deny that part of himself either. He had accepted his actions, embraced them as necessary refinements of his character that had shaped him into the man he was today. However, he didn't have to like the man he was, just acknowledge him.

"Rin," he said, gently, pushing through his own melancholy thoughts, "it has been an honor being your friend. I do not know the events of your past but I know you cannot be the man you are without them. I am just glad of whatever circumstances brought you to the palace."

"Are you sure of that, Uncle?" Azula's voice sliced through the air like lightening.

Both men cursed whoever had finally greased the hinges on the dungeon door.

"Because I'd hate to add 'conspiracy to assassinate' on your already long list of grievances."

She let out an airy laugh. "Oh but I bet you didn't tell him that, did you Orriniko?"

"Don't speak that name," Rin ground out through clenched teeth.

"Why not?" she asked her voice teasing and dangerous. "It was on the parchment we found with Long Feng's signature. I just didn't realize that he would be that stupid to leave a paper trail with evidence that he hired an assassin." She shrugged her shoulders and studied her long red fingernails. "But that's bureaucrats for you."

The doors to the cells were pulled back revealing Dai Li agents and Azula, in full Fire Nation regalia, an evil smile gracing her pale features.

Iroh and Rin were bound and forced out into the hallway.

Azula stood over them, hands on her hips, excitement glinting in her golden eyes.

"You failed," she spat at both of them.

Rin smiled in return. "No, I just realized I was not the man meant to kill you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really Orriniko? Who is that man?"

"Your brother. And he's out there," Rin jerked his head toward the door, "waiting for you."

Rage shot through Azula and dare she admit _fear_ as well. Angered, she struck Rin across the face, leaving deep scratches from her nails that instantly began to well with blood. She turned on her heel, fists clenched, blue flames licking out between her fingers.

"Bring them," she snarled, not glancing back to see if the Dai Li had followed her orders.

"You have quite a way with people, Rin," Iroh whispered, a small grin tweaking his lips.

"It's a gift," Rin shot back quietly.

The two men were roughly dragged out the door and up the stone steps to the main floor.

The Dai Li loaded the prisoners into a wagon with no wheels. Hands bound before them, they were tied tightly to an overhead beam, forcing them to stand. The cultural enforcers surrounded them on all sides as they bended the earth to lift the cart and propel it forward.

Azula followed on a similar contraption though hers was decorated with red curtains and pillows. She leaned back on a cushion, fingers tented, looking all around her. Mai and Ty Lee walked on either side. The former looked bored while the latter clasped her hands in excitement, but both were alertly scanning their surroundings for any sign of the Prince or his companion.

The city was decorated in deep reds and golds, banners flying overhead, ribbons dancing in the playful wind. Confetti littered the streets, glinting and winking in the sun, tricking the eye into believing rubies had been carelessly tossed in the dirt. Paper lanterns hung from every available space, swinging in the breeze, playing tag.

However, the mood did not match the festive appearance.

Instead of children chasing each other with firecrackers, and adults dancing to celebratory music and eating fried festival food, the citizens of the upper tier, though dressed in celebratory clothes, were keeping their heads bowed and mouths shut as Rin and Iroh were driven by. Effectively cowed, the populace stood outside, lining the procession route, clutching their family members. Fire Nation soldiers patrolled the streets, faces hidden behind skull masks; weapons clearly displayed, daring anyone to retreat to the safety of their homes and prodding those that were clearly not celebrating.

"This is surreal," Rin remarked quietly, noting the somber atmosphere in spite of the jovial surroundings.

The comment earned him a sharp jab in the back by the butt of a spear.

"Quiet," a guard hissed.

Behind them, Mai sighed and rolled her eyes.

"This is _boring_."

Azula scowled but agreed. "You're right, Mai. I'm sure the lower tier will be _much_ more interesting. That is where Zuko will attempt his rescue."

She carefully leaned out, pushing the curtains aside. "Speed this procession up!"

Ty Lee and Mai perched on the side of the litter, still scanning the crowd for the familiar face of their enemy but not finding it as the Dai Li earthbended the strange parade faster toward the lower tier.

Azula was right in the belief that the lower tier would be much livelier.

Though it consisted generally of refugees who had been fleeing the Fire Nation, most of the residents didn't notice the effects of the regime change. They were lower tier and would remain there no matter who ruled.

As they passed into the level the procession hit a wall of sound. A loud cry came from the crowd and no one could tell if it was one of celebration or derision. If Rin's hands weren't tied, he would've clapped them over his ears.

A mob was in the streets. Some were dancing and enjoying the festival. Others were tearing down the Fire Nation decorations, stomping on them in the mud. Bodies were pressed together, leaving little room for the prisoner's wagon to maneuver. The Fire Nation soldiers in this area were doing a poor job of crowd control as the populace was able to brush against the Dai Li as well as Ty Lee and Mai.

All three girls were tense knowing that if Zuko were to try anything, this would be the place to do so.

"Do you see anything?" Azula hissed.

"In this crowd?" Mai asked. "Are you kidding?"

"Oooh, this is so much fun!" Ty Lee exclaimed, clapping her hands. "Oh! Balloons!"

"Concentrate, Ty Lee!" Azula snapped.

Azula leaned farther out of the litter intently watching the crowd for the recognizable face of her brother. As she peered around a curtain, someone yelled "Down with the Fire Nation," and a rotten tomato smacked her in the forehead.

Ty Lee burst out into giggles but was promptly hit with a cabbage. Mai attempted to scramble behind a curtain but wasn't fast enough as a full cup of some sweet smelling juice hit her in the back of the head and dribbled down her neck.

The crowd erupted. Rotten fruit and vegetables poured in from all sides.

Rin and Iroh laughed uproariously as they were pelted with moon peaches, sticky cakes, liquids and vegetables.

"Look for Zuko," Azula screamed over the din but Ty Lee and Mai were covered from head to toe in food and battling the converging crowd.

Teeth clenched, the Fire Princess stood, centered herself and began the familiar motions to bend. With a yell, a shock of lightning shot from her fingertips straight up into the air.

The crowd scattered but the damage had been done. Azula's plan of intimidation had backfired. Though they were scared of her lightning, they were not scared of her especially looking like she had dove head first down a banquet table.

Ty Lee pulled a banana from her hair. "That was fun!" she exclaimed.

Azula gave the acrobat a dark look.

Rin and Iroh were still tied and had stopped laughing but could not keep the small smiles from their faces.

Turning to the Dai Li, she growled. "Get us to the monorail and out of the city."

The rest of the trip was uneventful. It was dusk by the time they had made it outside of the outer wall and to the small port on the sea though they had started at dawn. A Fire Nation ship was waiting for them, and still bound, Iroh and Rin were shoved onto it.

Azula stood on the dock and gave Iroh a small wave. "Goodbye, Uncle. Give my regards to father."

She turned on her heel and took a few steps before tossing carelessly over her shoulder, "I guess Zuko didn't think you were worth the effort."

Iroh didn't respond but knew Zuko had made the correct choice.

OOO

On a hilltop outside the port city, two boys lay on their bellies, wrapped in black cloaks. They peered through the brush and anxiously watched as the two prisoners were loaded onto a Fire Nation vessel. The captors wandered the docks for a few more minutes as the sun slowly sank into the horizon then left. Smoke billowed from the protruding metal stacks as the engine noisily shuddered to life and the ship slipped away from the shore.

The two companions looked at each other, gold meeting blue, and both nodded. Then they slithered slowly away, under the cover of night.

OOO

A/N: Thanks again to all who review. It really does motivate me to not only write but write well and create a coherent storyline. Thus the multiple, multiple revisions to this chapter.

Please make sure to drop me a line. The end is near guys and to all those people that have alerted and favorited but have not reviewed, your chances are dwindling.

So I have a little rant. If you haven't seen the first ep of season 3 yet, stop reading now.

WTF? Ok, so I am not involved in 'shipping wars' (though I do like the idea of Zutara if done correctly) and I think that as long as the guys give us good storylines, I'm cool. When I saw the trailer and the infamous Maiko kiss I was indifferent. Seriously, I was of the mind that Mike and Brian have not led us astray thus far so they know what they are doing.

So, here's my issue. If they were trying to endear the audience to Mai, they failed miserably. They took a character, that personally I didn't mind but didn't give much thought to, to someone I dislike very much. Her dismissal of Zuko's angst is just a very big no-no in my world. So I hope the Maiko does not continue but I'm scared it will.

Other than that, the ep rocked!

If anyone would like to discuss this or other avatar matters feel free to PM me. Or you can IM me. My AIM name is (of course) fuzzytomato.

Thanks again for all the encouragement and support!


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: so sorry for the wait….

OOO

Toph put her hand to the ground and whistled. "There are a lot of people down there," she said while standing up. "Are you sure we should go?"

"Yep," Aang said cheerfully, throwing the hood up on his cloak to hide his arrow. "Last time we found a firebending master it was because of a festival. Maybe, we'll get lucky again."

Katara slipped a green tunic over her regular Water Tribe outfit and brushed off invisible dirt. "We need to be realistic Aang. We're just going to go see if there are any firebending demonstrations that you can observe."

Toph shot a skeptical look in their general direction. "I don't know. This seems too risky. Why would an Earth Kingdom town be throwing a Fire Nation festival? It doesn't make sense."

"That flier we found said it was ordered by Azula because of an alliance. Everyone's so scared of her, they'll go along with anything," Katara answered.

"Azula. Yet another reason we shouldn't be going." Toph crossed her arms. "Sokka would agree with me," she added, muttering.

"You can stay here in the forest with Appa, Toph" Aang said playfully, trying to diffuse the situation.

Toph kicked the ground and knocked the airbender backward.

"Not on your life, Twinkletoes."

"Then it's settled," Katara interjected before Aang's and Toph's teasing got out of hand. "We'll go in, look around and come back here before nightfall."

"Ok," Toph agreed but still wore a sour expression. "So what's this town's name?"

"Kensu, I think. Why?" Aang replied.

"Oh, no reason really. It's just when we are reminiscing about this later I can say 'Hey, remember that time we went to Kensu and got _captured.'_ And you two will know exactly what I'm talking about."

Katara frowned and crossed her arms. "Sarcasm noted, Toph. But we're still going."

OOO

Zuko and Sokka crept to the shore, keeping the slowly steaming Fire Nation ship within their sight. They didn't speak, having said enough the day before. Instead they enjoyed the companionable silence as they snuck through the wild brush avoiding beams of moonlight.

Sokka was running the plan through his head mentally checking off steps and items as he went. It was a simple strategy but nothing for them had been easy since they had left the dungeon in Ba Sing Se. He wasn't naïve enough to think this would be any different.

They had taken the entire day of the festival to prepare. Only when all was finished did they dare approach the city and get a glimpse of the prisoners.

Sokka knew it had bothered Zuko to see Iroh bound, disheveled and covered in what looked to be food. He hadn't said anything but Sokka could see it in the firm set of his jaw, his tense posture and the clenched fists.

Zuko had agreed to the plan Sokka had formulated but Sokka knew that Zuko would've agreed with anything at that point. He just wanted to save his Uncle and his friend. Sokka just hoped the firebender wouldn't do anything rash and would just trust in him to implement the tactics they had discussed.

Though Sokka had devised the rescue attempt it all hinged on Zuko's knowledge of the Fire Nation navy, their protocols and their equipment. He had lived on a ship for three years during his banishment and had a wealth of knowledge concerning routes and ports of call. For instance, he knew that the safest and fastest route away from the seaport near Ba Sing Se to the open ocean actually kept the ship close to shore for at least a day and along the way there was a Fire Nation friendly sanctuary.

When the pair reached the beach, they quietly waded into the water using beds of reeds as their cover. Zuko reached into a thick clump of stalks and pulled out the makeshift raft they had pieced together from planks and logs using rope from the ostrich-horse's bridle and spare bits they had found in the sand at Chameleon Bay. It was long and thin, made to resemble drift wood, and was a vital part of their plan to sneak onboard the vessel.

They could see the smoke in the sky coming nearer and both dropped low in the water as the ship made its way around a bend near the shoreline.

Sokka turned to Zuko, pulling out more rope with a metal bolt tied to the end and placing it on the floating wood between them.

"Remember, we get on, we do what we have to and we get off. No heroics. Stick to the plan."

Zuko scowled. "I _know_."

"Well, you've been quiet," Sokka said turning back to the approaching ship.

"I've been thinking."

"That's what worries me."

They lapsed into silence, waiting until the bow of the boat slipped by in the water before pushing off from the shore, clinging to the raft between them.

Zuko hated this. Not so much the water. Though he couldn't help but remember the taste of salt, acidic and cloying, like his own weakness as he fell helplessly beneath the surface, unable to breathe, only to be saved by someone who should've hated him.

It was the waiting he hated. As much as he wanted to board the ship and save his uncle immediately, he knew he couldn't. Sokka was right. Water held too many variables. If they had learned anything from their misadventures, it was that.

They didn't know the condition of the prisoners, didn't know if they could run, let alone swim. So they had devised this plan. And for it to work they'd have to trust each other.

Zuko didn't know what bothered him more; the fact that he had to trust Sokka or the fact that Sokka was willing to trust him.

They neared the metal hull, eyes scanning for possible guards on deck, but seeing none, Sokka raised himself onto the raft. Swinging the rope above his head, he cast it toward the anchor. Miraculously, the rope looped around the large metal hook. Sokka gave it a firm tug and smiled when it held fast.

Zuko raised his eyebrow, impressed.

Sokka smirked. "You should see me with a boomerang," he boasted quietly. At Zuko's scowl, his smirk turned into a proud smile. "Oh wait, you have."

"Did you hear that?" a brash voice from the deck called out.

Sokka slid back into the water with a soft splash and both boys ducked beneath the driftwood. Zuko peered through a small crack in the wood, nose barely above the water, as he watched the guard peer over the side. It was an agonizing minute as the guard's gaze swept over the floating disguise, but finding nothing, he turned away.

The boys waited a few more breathless moments before slipping from beneath the raft. After gulping in precious air, Zuko glared across at his companion.

"Keep your mouth shut," he growled low, biting off each word.

Sokka gave him a sheepish grin and shrugged. He handed Zuko the end of the rope. Hand over hand they pulled themselves flush against the smoke-belching monster. Tying the raft to the anchor, they began their ascent up the slick metal.

Once to the top, they cautiously peered over the deck. The firebender opened his palm and allowed a small flame to flicker to life. Shadows danced on the deck revealing two guards near the starboard side of the stern, talking with their backs turned to the boys and another near the bow, leaning against the railing snoring loudly.

Zuko nudged Sokka with an elbow and pointed to a grate that was occasionally spitting steam. They exchanged a glance, nodded and looked back at the inattentive guards.

Closing his fist and snuffing the flame, Zuko pulled himself up onto the deck, crouching in the shadows. He stealthily padded his way to the grate, slipped his fingers underneath the metal lip and lifted it, thanking Agni that it didn't creak. He slithered into the small space.

Pressing his palms against the grating and holding it above his head, he kept it open and beckoned to Sokka.

The warrior checked on the guards once more, noting that they had not changed their positions. He stepped onto the deck and ran to the grate. Dropping to the slick metal, he slid feet first into the opening.

While Zuko gently set the grating back into place, Sokka looked around. They were in a tunnel and even though he was kneeling, he still had to bend to keep from hitting his head. Parts of the metal were rusted from the constant steam coming from the engine room and the walls were slick with condensation caused by the cool sea air whipping above them.

"Where to next?" Sokka whispered.

Zuko pointed down an adjoining tunnel. Lighting another flame, he illuminated their path. Golden and blue eyes widened at the tiny passageway that they would have to belly crawl down. Eyes from a variety of creatures blinked back at them.

Quickly, Zuko squashed the fire in his palm.

"I'll pretend I didn't see that," Sokka said, his voice shaking.

Zuko gestured to the hole and swallowed hard. "You go first."

"Um…no. This is your party. You go first."

The firebender squirmed. "I don't like spiders."

"And I do?" Sokka hissed back.

"Don't you eat bugs?" Zuko asked.

"That was one time! And it was dead. Those are very much alive."

The prince fumed. "We're wasting time. Go!" he whispered loudly pointing down the hole.

"No! You go!"

Zuko looked between the hole and Sokka, his expression one of open dismay. Steeling his features, he leaned forward.

"Fine."

He took a breath and dove into the hole.

Sokka watched impressed as Zuko wriggled into the small space and disappeared. He took his own deep breath and followed.

The tunnel to engineering was mercifully short. A few minutes and a few spider webs later, they were dropping down into the deserted engine room. As soon as their feet touched the ground, both boys began to rapidly brush off any possible hitchhikers.

"Lock the door," Zuko directed to Sokka pointing to an outer door.

Sokka ran over and spun the wheel effectively sliding the heavy metal bolts into place.

"Remember," the water tribe boy started as he walked back over, "we just want to force them to port, not disable them all together."

"I know the plan, Sokka," the firebender replied anxiously looking around the room.

It was obviously a newer model ship than the one he had left the Fire Nation in over three years ago. In fact, it was so different; he was beginning to doubt that he could actually fulfill the parameters he needed to. Sokka had made it very clear that whatever he did it couldn't look like blatant sabotage and the ship had to have enough power to make it to the nearby port city.

He looked around again at the massive network of pipes, gears and turbines. It looked a lot more complicated than he remembered. Though had always just ordered someone to fix the engine when it broke he did have some working knowledge of the system.

"Any day now, Zuko," Sokka prompted.

With a sudden and painful realization, Zuko knew he would be unable to carry out his portion of the rescue. The recognition manifested itself in anger and frustration.

"This is a bad plan," he finally replied, his tone sharp and accusing.

Sokka acted like he had been physically injured, and placed a hand on his chest. "A bad plan?" he asked, insulted.

"A horrible plan."

Sokka frowned and pointed at his companion. "It was a good plan when you claimed to know what you were doing."

"No, it was always a bad plan!"

"Why did you go along with it then?"

"Because I want to save my Uncle!"

"If you want to save him, you've got to trust me!" Sokka pleaded.

"I don't need your help!"

Zuko went for the door but Sokka stood in his way.

"Out of my way, water tribe," Zuko threatened as he took a step forward.

Sokka took a step back from the furious firebender and his back hit the door.

"No. I know you want to save him but this isn't the way."

Zuko grabbed the warrior's arms and pushed him against the door. "Why do you even care?"

"You're my friend!" he yelled. Softening his tone he added, "We are in this together."

Zuko released his firm grip, and stepped away. "I need to do this Sokka. We're freeing him _now_," he responded, his voice soft and low.

"And then what?"

"I'll figure something out!"

"Think this through, Zuko."

In that moment, Sokka sounded so like Iroh, Zuko had to suck in a quick breath. Suddenly, he was remembering a time, in the catacombs of Lake Laogai while he stared at the fluffy flying bison, Iroh reminding him of his failure at the North Pole because he didn't think things through. He had taken the advice then but it seemed he had forgotten it so quickly. Visibly deflating, the firebender ran a hand through his tangled hair and sighed.

Seeing the change in his companion, Sokka continued. "A rescue at sea is too risky. We need land," he reminded pragmatically. "Trying a rescue now just to get captured is not going to help anyone."

Zuko looked away, his hair falling into his face. "How do you suggest we get 'land' without sabotaging the engine?"

"Is there any other reason you would stop in a port?"

Zuko gave a half-hearted smile. "Avatar sightings."

"I doubt Aang is hanging around a Fire Nation port city. Anything else?"

"Pai Sho tiles."

"Are you serious?"

Zuko's head snapped up. "Supplies. Food. We can dump the food. They'll have to stop."

Sokka's mouth fell open. "Dump delicious, poor, unsuspecting food?"

"Come on, we'll go to storage. It's nearby."

Zuko unlocked the door and gingerly peeked out. Seeing no one, he slipped into the hallway and crept to the storage room, Sokka close behind. Once there, they locked the door behind them.

"Does no one stay up and guard in your navy?" Sokka asked as he began prying open the crates of food.

"The captain is obviously arrogant to not have more guards stationed especially while carrying prisoners."

"Arrogant firebender? Never encountered _that_ before."

Zuko smirked. "Point taken."

The exiled prince climbed a few of the boxes and reached a high porthole. Opening it, he easily caught the cured meat Sokka had thrown at him. He pushed the sack through and watched as it sunk into the swiftly moving water.

Working together, they emptied the boxes with surprising speed. Soon, there was only a box of tea left.

"Do we toss it?" Sokka inquired, still moping about throwing out perfectly edible food.

"No, leave it. Uncle will want his morning tea."

Zuko closed the porthole and jumped from his perch. "Let's get out of here."

"Wait, what's all this other stuff?"

The firebender looked around. "Surplus and probably some tribute for my father from Azula."

"Well, since we're here," Sokka started, prying off the top of one of the boxes. He gasped when the lid fell away. Reaching in, he pulled out his tribal machete and his boomerang.

Hugging them to his chest, he smiled. "Boomerang! You do always come back!"

Zuko opened another box and smirked. "I think we've found something else useful."

Sokka leaned over and looked in. "Oh yeah. That will come in handy."

With their prizes, the two boys slipped back the way they came. Once back on the deck, they snuck to the anchor, slid down to the raft and untied the rope.

When they reached the shore, they loaded the trusty ostrich-horse with their new supplies and headed to the nearby port town.

"So what's this town's name?" Sokka asked as they sped away in the night.

"Kensu, I think."

OOO

Aang danced happily around the campfire while Katara stirred dinner and Toph snuggled into Appa's side. Momo watched Aang with a tilted head and wide eyes from his perch on Toph's head.

"I'm so excited!" he announced, bouncing around. "I saw some firebending soldiers today. I'm going to go back tomorrow and see if I can't get a better look at their moves."

"That's great, Aang," Katara answered, sniffing the pot of soup. "We can stay here a few days longer."

"Just because you're starting firebending doesn't mean that you get to neglect your earthbending," Toph reminded her tone grumpy.

Katara smiled. "You're just grouchy because we didn't get caught today," the waterbender teased.

Toph crossed her arms behind her head and leaned against the soft fur of the bison. "The day is still young."

OOO

"He didn't come!" Azula smoldered, pacing in the royal suite.

Mai twirled a knife. "He probably realized it was a trap."

"He's getting smarter, I'll give him that," the Fire Princess stopped and crossed her arms. "But I know he'll not leave Uncle to his fate."

She tapped her fingertips against her mouth lost in thought.

"Girls, get packed. We're going after him."

Ty Lee smiled. "Fun!" she squealed. "I love road trips."

Azula pulled a rolled up map off the desk and spread it out on the low table. Mai and Ty Lee leaned in, looking over Azula's shoulder.

Tracing the route of the ship with her finger, an evil smile stole across her lips.

"We'll start here," she said, pointing at the map with a sharp fingernail.

"Kensu," Ty Lee stated. "Sounds nice."

OOO

A/N: Ok guys I'm sorry it took so long to write this. I got stuck and was feeling thoroughly uninspired.

But you have Steamboatghost to thank for his infinite support and encouragement to finish this chapter and this fic. Also, you have him to thank for tweaking the argument scene between Zuko and Sokka. Without him, that would've been a bad scene and it turned into a great one!

And make sure to visit his fic "The Swiftly Tilting Balance."

Also, Rutger5000 has posted a one shot based on this fic and on my own oneshot Reflections. It's called "The Pain of Loss." Check it out. Probably should read Reflections by me first to understand his though.

And finally, Wren Sharpbeak's season 3 is honestly better than the one we are getting currently on Nick. She has a new episode up that looks to be extremely promising. And has much TOPH which is lacking in the _real_ season 3.

Thanks to everyone. Please review and let me know what you think. We truly are almost at the end.


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: The End part 1

OOO

Ty Lee clapped her hands together as the three girls crested a hill, astride their mongoose-dragons, and saw the small port city of Kensu.

"It's so cute!" she exclaimed, sweeping her eyes over the wooden and clay buildings and the bustling townspeople below.

"It looks boring," Mai replied, fidgeting in her saddle.

"It won't be if we find my traitorous brother here," Azula commented. She gave the other girls a smirk while gripping the reigns in her hand. "I hope he gives us at least a little challenge when we find him. I wouldn't want it to be too easy for you, Mai."

Ty Lee giggled and Mai rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get this over with," the knife thrower intoned.

Azula brushed a black tendril of hair from her face her smirk turning into a feral smile. "With pleasure."

She kicked the sides of the beast beneath her, Ty Lee and Mai following suit, as they headed down the slope to the town.

OOO

Katara slipped back into her Earth Kingdom disguise, bended the water from her hair and began braiding the long dark tresses. She walked back to the small camp, humming after her bath.

Toph was sprawled in the dirt, a healthy coating of dust covering the small girl while Aang attempted to get a piece of fruit away from Momo.

"Hey guys, we're almost out of food. I'm heading to the market. Do you want to come?"

"Sure!" Aang replied, abandoning his futile quest of getting the moon peach away from the lemur.

Toph shrugged. "I guess. It beats watching the clouds drift by."

Katara looked up at the brilliant blue, cloudless sky.

"I don't see any…" she trailed off and scowled. "Not funny."

Toph gave the waterbender a wry smile. "Oh, it was pretty funny from here."

Katara's frown deepened when Aang let out a small chuckle.

"What?" he asked innocently as she pinned her angry blue gaze on him.

She sighed as she slid her water skin onto her hip. "Let's just get going."

OOO

Rin grimaced, as he tried yet again to pick the lock of his metal cell aboard the steaming Fire Nation ship. Arm wrapped around the metal bars, teeth biting into his lower lip, he concentrated on sliding the metal pick around in the mechanism.

"Almost got it," he breathed, his voice carrying to the cell over to the other prisoner.

There was a loud metallic click and Rin froze his expression one of awe mixed with delight.

"I got it?" he asked in disbelief. "I got it!"

Giddy, he pulled on the metal bars. They stuck fast. He pulled again and they didn't budge.

"I didn't get it," he said, shoulders slumping.

Iroh laughed from his position on his mat in the middle of the adjoining cell. Raising a steaming cup of tea to his lips, Iroh took a tentative sip.

"Not bad," he said, still grinning.

"I'm glad you think this is funny," Rin shot back at him, annoyed. He pulled the metal sliver from the lock and plopped down on his mat in the floor. "I'm sure it'll be hilarious when we're being led to our funeral pyres."

Picking up his own cup of tea, he gulped it down, grimacing. "And I thought you said we'd at least get food."

Iroh chuckled again setting down his chipped porcelain. "Don't you think it is odd that someone forgot to load the food into the crates and that no one noticed until we left the shore?"

Rin shrugged. "Not really. I never took you Fire Nation types for being too bright. No offense."

"None taken," the firebender responded quickly, "but I lived on a ship with Prince Zuko for three years and we never made such a mistake."

"Prince Zuko doesn't seem the type to make those kinds of blunders. Bad and rash decision, yes. Forgetting food, no. I'm sure he ran a tighter ship."

Iroh nodded. "He did. In fact, he was so obsessed with tracking the Avatar and remaining on schedule the only times we did pull into port were for necessities."

The Dragon of the West waited for Rin to catch the insinuation. After a moment, he sighed and added, "Like food."

At that, Rin perked up. "You think Sokka and Zuko…" he asked in a whisper gesturing to the tea.

Both men felt the ship suddenly slow as it prepared to pull into the port. Rin turned an astonished gaze to the calm man in the floor, sipping his tea.

Iroh smiled. "I know."

OOO

"Alright," Sokka said, stepping out from behind a leafy bush, spreading his arms wide, "how do I look?"

Zuko gave Sokka a once over. "Ridiculous," he answered.

The warrior frowned and adjusted the red metal breast plate of the stolen Fire Nation armor. "Well, what do you expect? I'm water tribe! I'm not supposed to look good in red!"

It had been immense good luck that they had found the uniforms in the storage room just as they were leaving the ship the night prior and Zuko was not about to let Sokka's complaints ruin the best chance they had at an inconspicuous rescue.

The banished prince picked up the matching helmet and tossed it toward his companion. "Put this on, it might help."

Sokka placed the helmet on his head and adjusted the faceplate. "How's this?" he asked, his voice muffled by the white metal.

Zuko hid a smirk. "Much better."

Indignant, Sokka placed his hands on his hips. "Are you making fun of me? When did you grow a sense of humor?"

"Maybe you're rubbing off on me," Zuko deadpanned.

"That's a scary thought. I just hope I'm not picking up any of _your_ habits."

"You should be so lucky. You could use some refinement."

Sokka shrugged. "Refinement, maybe. Angry jerkiness, no."

Zuko almost dropped his own helmet and whirled on the water tribesman. "Angry jerkiness?"

"Look!" Sokka exclaimed, pointing over the prince's shoulder. "The ship is docking!"

Argument forgotten, Zuko turned back to the ship and quickly finished putting on the rest of his disguise. Fire Nation uniforms on, their regular clothes and weapons underneath, the two boys entered the town and approached the docks.

Stepping through the crowd, the two Fire Nation soldiers cautiously drew nearer to the docked vessel. Ducking into an alley, they watched a few crewmen leave, most likely for the markets, and observed the guards left on the deck.

There were several and they looked restless.

"This isn't going to work," Sokka whispered, knowing how out of place he looked and felt in the soldier garb.

Zuko restrained himself from mentioning how Sokka had picked up pessimistic tendencies. "Just act like you belong," he said instead, nudging Sokka in the shoulder.

"I do belong there," he answered, alluding to the fact that he would be on the vessel if Zuko hadn't freed him from the dungeon.

"Act like a guard not a prisoner," the prince snapped. "Be confident. Act like a firebender."

Sokka pulled himself to his full height, set his shoulders and puffed out his chest. "Alright, I'm a Fire Nation guard. I wield fire. I'm pompous. I'm stubborn. I'm a jerk. I _own _the place." He took a breath. "I think I'm ready."

"About time," Zuko mumbled.

They sauntered from the alley way and confidently walked onto the boat, ignoring the guards and the crewman. They didn't get far.

"Hey, you two!" A guard with an intimidating spear and scowl yelled as they passed.

They pretended to not hear him, picking up their pace, the heels of their boots rapidly clicking against the metal deck.

"You two!" the gruff voice bellowed. "Stop!"

Large meaty hands came down on their respective shoulders. Sokka and Zuko exchanged a worried glance before they were suddenly spun to face their superior.

"Where did you two come from?" the mustached, burly guard barked.

Zuko wrenched his arm away, took a step forward and shoved a finger into the man's chest. "Town. What is it to you?"

Sokka swore his heart stopped.

The soldier's frown deepened while he brushed the offending hand away. "The captain said that we were to all stay on the ship. Only the chef and the cooks were allowed to leave. So what were you two doing in town?"

Sokka took a quick glance around, noticing that all the crew men were watching the altercation with curious stares. The air between them was tense and uncomfortable and Sokka was waiting for Zuko to say something that would get them recognized or even deeper in trouble. With all the crew around, it would be a hard battle to win and if they did get past this threat, how would they sneak Iroh and Rin off the ship with all these people around?

Suddenly, he got an idea. Be confident!

"Wait? You didn't hear?" Sokka asked, cutting off what he knew to be a furious retort from Zuko.

"Hear what?" the soldier shouted, though Sokka could hear the unmistakable inquisitiveness in his tone.

"Oh!" Sokka replied. "I guess no one thought you important enough to know."

He could feel Zuko's disbelieving gaze on him, the rest of the crew circling around, closing in, listening, and the increasing bluster of the naval officer.

"Well, I…I…"

"It's ok," the water tribe boy in disguise interrupted, "we'll let it go." He gestured between Zuko and himself.

Zuko dumbly nodded.

"The captain decided that since we might be here for a while, we could all go ashore. That is," Sokka shrugged, "if you want to."

"When was this decision made?"

"About an hour, ago," Zuko remarked quickly, catching onto Sokka's ploy and in silent awe at his quick thinking.

"Well, then. You heard that men, you can go into town if you so choose."

Sokka and Zuko both smirked behind their white faceplates as the ship cleared. The deck that once held upwards of thirty men now had two.

They quickly made their way to the prisoner hold only encountering a few souls on the way down and within a few minutes they were standing in front of the solid metal door that led to the cells. Working together, they each grabbed a side of the wheel and opened the door.

Sprinting down the steps, the pair stopped when they faced Iroh and Rin, sitting in their respective cells, calmly drinking tea.

The two prisoners looked up at the entrance of the soldiers.

"Aren't you a little short for a soldier?" Rin asked, a smile touching his lips.

"Oh yeah, the uniform." Sokka slipped off his helmet and smirked.

Iroh stood in his cell. "It's about time."

Zuko grabbed the keys hanging on the hook near the door and unlocked Iroh's cell. The old firebender launched himself at the prince, grabbed him in a bone crushing hug, pinning Zuko's arms at his side.

"Uncle," he grunted, squirming, "we have to hurry."

Iroh reluctantly let go but kept a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "You have done well."

"We've done what we could," Zuko answered, tossing Sokka the keys.

Sokka inspected Rin's cell door.

"Hey, uh…yours is already open."

"What?" Rin exclaimed stepping forward. "No it's….not," he trailed off weakly pushing on the door and watching as it slowly swung open.

"Remind me to give you a lesson in the art of escape once this is all over," Sokka stated pulling his helmet back on his head.

Rin stared dumbfounded between the door and Sokka wondering how he had not tried _pushing_ on the door instead of pulling.

"Come on," the water tribesman grabbed Rin's arm and began pulling him up the steps, followed closely by Iroh and Zuko. "We need to get off this ship and I need to get out of this uniform. I'm starting to feel fire nationy."

Once on the top deck, the quartet kept up the guise of two guards escorting the prisoners. Iroh and Rin kept their hands behind their backs in a lame attempt to pretend that they were bound.

Exuding as much confidence as they could muster, Zuko and Sokka brushed past the two guards standing at the metal ramp that led to the shore. They got two steps down, Iroh and Rin between them before they were stopped.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing with those prisoners?"

The two boys sighed heavily and turned to face the questioner as the two guards stepped down the ramp.

Zuko opened his mouth to hopefully give a reasonable answer but his retort died in his throat as a plume of fire erupted from beside him.

The guard took several steps back to deflect the flame and ultimately took one step too many as he fell into the water. His companion soldier attempted to retaliate but was met with a volley of rock in the chest. He too ended up in the water.

Sokka and Zuko looked between them to find a grinning Iroh and Rin.

"That felt good," Rin said stretching his arms in front of him.

"Indeed," Iroh agreed.

Zuko ripped off his helmet. "You two just destroyed any chance we had at a discreet escape!"

"Hey, look! It's the Prince!" they heard a voice float up from the water.

Sokka tore off his disguise as well. "Good job, Zuko. Now everyone knows we're here."

"And the Water Tribe boy!" they heard the voice again.

"Shut up!" Sokka flung his helmet down at the soldier, hitting him in the head effectively knocking him out. "Wow, I guess these uniforms are useful for something."

They turned to keep descending the ramp but stopped short when they saw the troops from earlier fighting their way through the crowd.

"Uh oh," Iroh said.

"Time to start running!" Sokka exclaimed.

They took off at a sprint in the opposite direction of the soldiers. Ducking in and out of alleys and merchant stalls, the foursome tried desperately to lose their pursuers. They darted into a clothing store and peered anxiously out the window as a group of the soldiers ran by.

Sokka immediately began stripping off the fire nation regalia. "I hate this stuff! It's itchy! It's bulky! And it's hard to run in!"

"It made a good disguise," Iroh pointed out.

"And the helmet was an excellent projectile weapon," Rin added.

"Yeah, yeah," he retorted, now clad in his Earth Kingdom clothing, machete on his hip and boomerang on his back. "Here," he handed Iroh one of the traveling cloaks he had concealed in a pouch underneath his armor.

"Oh, that reminds me," Iroh remarked as he slid on the cloak. He reached into a pocket of his tunic and handed Sokka a smooth white item.

"The bison whistle!" Sokka yelled, gripping it tightly and pulling it to his chest. "I thought I lost it!"

The firebender laughed at Sokka's reaction. "No, you left it in the dungeon."

Sokka affectionately stroked the smooth wood and looped the leather thong around his neck. He patted the fabric above where the whistle now sat against his skin.

Zuko too had shed his fire nation armor and was donning the other cloak, flipping the hood over his scar and attaching his dao swords around his waist. He pulled a green tunic from a pack he was concealing as well and handed it to Rin.

"Here, put this on. We'll blend in better."

Rin took it and slipped it over his drab prisoner clothes. "Thank you, Prince. But I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

"What?" the other three cried in unison.

"It has been a privilege and a pleasure to know you," he stated, his voice calm, and making eye contact with each individual, though his gaze lingered longer on Zuko. "But I have many things to accomplish before The Day of the Black Sun."

"But…I…" Zuko floundered, not able to express the gratitude toward the man that had guided him in the right direction in the first place. The man that had pushed him forward on his grand journey that ended with him making the only true friend he had ever had.

Instead of trying to communicate in words, he did the same thing he had done for Ming Zhu. He placed his fist into his palm and bowed.

Rin returned the gesture then grabbed Zuko's arm in a warrior handshake.

"Tell the Avatar," he intoned low, "that on the day of the invasion, there will be a grand Earth Kingdom army waiting to storm the gates."

"I'll tell him," Zuko replied.

Another band of soldiers shot by the window looking around for the escaped prisoners.

"This whole town is looking for us," Sokka said, dropping beneath the window. "It's not safe for one of us to be alone. We'll have draw them off for Rin to have a chance."

Rin nodded. "Thank you." He turned to go out the back door but Zuko's voice stopped him.

"Rin? Who are you?"

"Someone who believes you'll end this war," he answered with a warm smile then disappeared out the door.

Zuko stood speechless for a moment until Sokka broke the silence. "You ready?"

He nodded and tore his eyes away from the door Rin exited from.

"Let's go then."

The trio burst from the shop. Sokka stood in the street and waved his arms frantically. "Hey, it's us! We're right here!"

That got him the attention they wanted as a swarm of soldiers came at them breaking through the crowd. They turned and raced away, again twisting and turning through the streets and alleys to lose their hunters.

Zuko slowed and shot a few fire blasts over his shoulder to buy them some time. The soldiers scattered to avoid the flames, giving the group a chance to lose them in the crowd.

Sokka rounded a corner, intent on ditching their followers. Casting a glance behind him, he didn't see the girl standing in front of him. He barreled into her, hard, a flash of pink the only thing he saw as they tumbled over each other, kicking up dust and dirt.

Once they came to a stop, rocks digging into his body, Sokka slowly pulled himself to his feet, brushing off the dirt.

"I'm really…"

"Hey, cutie!" the voice interrupted.

He froze, and looked up into the smiling face of Ty Lee, her gray eyes wide as she brushed dirt from her pink outfit.

Zuko and Iroh came skidding to a halt behind him.

"Well, look what we have here," Azula's voice sliced through the din of the market.

Sokka looked around Ty Lee to see Mai and Azula pushing through the crowd to confront them.

"You have got to be kidding me."

OOO

A street over Katara, Aang and Toph were perusing the market, keeping their heads low due to the number of troops around the area that day.

Suddenly, Toph stopped and frowned. Putting her hand to the ground her expression turned thoughtful.

Katara stopped her progress in the fruit stalls and watched her friend. "Something wrong?"

"I don't know, but there is a lot of activity going on the street over. And I think I feel…" she trailed off. Was that Sokka? And who was… "Azula!" she breathed.

OOO

A/N: So again, much thanks to SteamboatGhost for helping me out, editing and motivating me. I am just having a time with writing these ending chapters.

That being said, I know I said one more chapter. Well, there will definitely be at least one more, possibly two, depending on how long winded I am.

So, please read and review. Let me know what you think. For all those silent readers out there, here is your chance before this fic officially ends!

And thanks again, SteamboatGhost for all your help!


	20. Chapter 19

The End part 2

OOO

"Azula?" Aang questioned harshly. "She's here? Where?"

"The street over," Toph answered, standing up from the ground. "And others. Lots of others." 

Katara worried her lower lip, thinking. "We should run. Go back to Appa and get out of here."

"No!" Toph and Aang cried in unison, but for very different reasons.

Toph _knew_ she had felt Sokka's cadence on the ground though all reason pointed otherwise. She dared not say it. She didn't want to get their hopes up in case she was wrong. There had been so many vibrations, footsteps, and his were so fleeting then they were gone again, mixed up with the hundreds of others, she could have easily made a mistake. (As unlikely as that was, she wasn't going to rule anything out.) Coupled with her overwhelming desire to see Sokka again, could she have imagined it?

"Why?" Katara demanded.

Toph was saved from answering when Aang vehemently replied.

"Because I want to face her!"

"Aang, I don't think that's a good idea," Katara said gently, placating, wringing hands in the fabric of her tunic.

"She's destroyed the Earth Kingdom. She's brought nothing but pain and suffering. And she's hurt my friends! I'm going to face her!" He threw back his hood to reveal his air nomad tattoos, and spun his staff in his hand, gripping it tightly.

Ignoring the gasps from the crowd around him, he addressed Toph, his tone strong and even.

"Where is she?"

Toph smiled and cracked her knuckles. "Follow me."

OOO

Sokka scrambled to his feet only to immediately duck in order to avoid the debilitating punch Ty Lee had thrown. He scurried away from her, dancing and weaving to avoid her flying fists and feet as the air crackled around him with fire and electricity.

"You," she started, accentuating her word with a vicious jab, "broke," another strike, "my nose!" She flipped over him and kicked him in the ribs, just below his burn.

Sokka stumbled sideways, and surprised that his legs still worked, ran behind a stack of cabbages, using the merchant's cart as a physical barrier between him and the furious girl. "I didn't mean to!" he panted from the exertion of avoiding her consecutive tries at disabling him.

She advanced on him. "Well, you did. And it really hurt!"

Seeing her narrowed gray eyes and clenched fists, he gulped.

"I'm sorry," he offered lamely, grabbing one of the vegetables. He hurled it at her and she easily knocked it out of the air with a limber leg sending cabbage leaves scattering to the ground. Knowing that keeping her occupied while he thought of a means of escape was his only way out, he quickly started throwing whatever he could get his hands on in an attempt to keep the tumbler at bay.

"I don't think you are!" she accused, dodging the onslaught of flying vegetables.

He managed an incredibly accurate throw and hit Ty Lee in the nose with a moon peach. "You're right! I'm not!"

Meanwhile, the crowd had quickly scattered leaving only Azula and Mai at one end of the dusty street staring down at the exiled Prince and the traitor. The sun climbed high above them heating the tense space between them. The only respite was a soft wind that blew across the expanse, creating small whirling spheres of dust, and pushing tangled brush along a winding path.

"Well isn't this déjà vu?" Azula asked a malevolent smile sliding across her sharp features.

As soon as the taunt left Azula's lips, Zuko dropped into a fighting stance and let loose a barrage of fiery blasts.

Azula easily deflected them pushing the flames down and away from her, smirking all the while and clucking her tongue.

"Is that the best you can do, Zuzu?" she ridiculed.

Ignoring the taunt, he pulled the swords from his hip with a flourish and readied himself for the inevitable assault. He was taken aback when it didn't come from her but from Mai. Wielding her sharp daggers, she lunged forward, the deadly weapons appearing as if from nothing. Swiping with his blade, he knocked them effortlessly to the ground, only to turn and stagger back to avoid another quick strike from the perpetually bored girl.

Mai had backed Zuko toward the cabbage cart where Sokka was quickly running out of vegetables. Though the exile had no qualms with fighting his sister, it was different while fighting her childhood companion. He didn't want to hurt her. Mai knew that, and she was using it to her advantage.

It wasn't until his back connected with the side of a building that he realized just how hard she had pressed him as he merely defended himself from her sharpened threats, waiting for her to run out. It was starting to seem like she had an endless supply.

He couldn't handle this much longer, but he was torn. She had helped them escape. She had allowed them extra time. What did that mean?

"Is this what you want?" Zuko demanded. "To be Azula's follower? Her minion? Her lap dog while she gets all the credit?"

Mai's eyes narrowed at the insinuation that Azula was just using her and her relationship was anything less than friendship. She whipped around; flinging a knife at him that skewered the sleeve of his shirt but luckily no flesh.

"Does that answer your question?" she smirked. "What about you? Is this what you want?" she asked, gesturing to Sokka and his Uncle, obvious disdain on her features. "To be on the run? With _those_ two?"

"Better on the run with them than under Azula's thumb," he shot back.

"Zuko," her voice softened, "we could work something out."

Zuko knew she was alluding to Ozai's order of execution. He silently wondered when she had become as persuasive as Azula before slowly shaking his head.

"No, Mai, we can't."

Combining steel and flame, Zuko finally went on the offensive and their clash continued.

Iroh and Azula exchanged blazing attacks, blue and red missiles flying between them scorching the air, neither gaining the upper hand. Azula completed a spectacular sequence creating a fierce display of blue fire only to have it blocked and countered by her Uncle. Iroh could see the sweat start to bead on her forehead and her composure begin to slip as she performed intricate move after move but was unable to bring him down.

Realizing she could not defeat Iroh in a fair fight, she changed tactics. He saw the gleam in her eye and the smirk too late.

Ty Lee jumped and somersaulted over the vegetable cart landing lightly next to Sokka. She let loose a series of jabs that somehow Sokka gracelessly avoided. On her last punch, he held up another cabbage. Her fist went through the vegetable and Sokka bent backwards with a yelp, Ty Lee's knuckles grazing his nose.

Hearing Sokka's surprised cry, Zuko risked a glance to where the warrior and the gymnast were battling not five feet away. From the corner of his eye, he saw Azula's movement.

In a split second, he knew what was happening.

He dropped his swords, Mai's needles ripping through the flesh of his side but he didn't notice. He was solely focused on getting to his friend.

"Sokka! Watch out!" Zuko cried as he dove and tackled him.

They fell in a tangle of limbs, hard, kicking up dirt as the magnificent arc of lightning rocketed above them, coming within a hair's breadth of their clothing, before crashing into the mud brick building behind them. The strike sent debris flying, large chunks of the building falling around them.

An especially large portion fell right beside them and crushed the merchant's cart, sending splinters of wood and vegetables everywhere.

Ty Lee, who had been flung to the ground by the ferocity of Azula's assault, lay covered in debris, struggling underneath large pieces of timber. Mai ran to her, pulling off the wreckage, her fight with Zuko forgotten.

Dust and dirt still hanging in the air, Zuko hurriedly pushed himself to his feet and grabbed Sokka's hand, pulling him up.

"You ok?" Zuko asked.

"Ok enough to run!"

They sprinted back to the mouth of the street, Zuko barely acknowledging the twinge in his side and the feel of warm liquid running down his skin.

To aid in their escape, the Dragon of the West squared his stance, took a deep breath and raised his arms, creating a wall of fire between the three girls and the wounded boys, successfully blocking any attack Azula might attempt.

Sokka pointed to the way they had come. "Firebending soldiers that way," he gasped. "Psychotic Fire Princess behind us," he continued, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. He peered down the street to his left. "We'll go this way."

The trio turned and darted down an alley running as fast as they could away from the commotion.

During his encounter with Ty Lee, the bison whistle had flown from underneath Sokka's tunic and it now bounced against his chest as he ran. Grabbing it in his fist, he briefly looked down on it and smiled. Knowing it was a slim chance he brought it to his lips and blew.

OOO

Azula let loose a barrage of flame and insults at the fiery wall her uncle had created to keep her from finishing the fight. Growling, she turned away from the diminishing partition and cast a glance at Ty Lee who had finally gotten to her feet and was brushing off the dust from her pink outfit. Mai stood next to her, arms crossed, her expression grim.

Suddenly, appearing from an alleyway, skidding to a stop in front of them, was the Avatar and his two female companions.

Katara caught a glimpse of the disappearing wall of flame and frowned, wondering just what Azula had been doing before they had gotten there.

"Today is an interesting day, isn't it girls? And here I thought the Avatar was dead. At least, that's what that Water Tribe brat told me," she trailed off, delighted at their shocked expressions.

"Where's Sokka?" Aang demanded, his staff pointed at the trio of girls threateningly.

"I haven't seen him. Not since I _burned_ him."

"She's lying!" Toph accused, pointing a finger in Azula's general direction.

Aang let loose an anguished yell as he brought his staff down unleashing a torrent of air directed at the Fire Princess. She too had released a surge of sparkling azure fire. The two elements met in mid air, sparking a loud and colorful explosion.

Toph immediately set her feet and used her earthbending to determine everyone's positions. Realizing quickly that Ty Lee was too light on her feet for her to accurately see, the blind girl turned to Katara.

"You get the circus freak. Knifey is mine."

Katara uncorked her waterskin and manipulated a water whip aiming it at the acrobat's head. "My pleasure!"

Mai stepped forward and let loose a volley of her razor-sharp instruments. Toph sensed the motion and quickly pulled up a stone, smirking with satisfaction as she heard the metallic clink of the knives hitting the barrier harmlessly and falling to the ground. With a quick flick of her wrists and a sliding step in the dirt, Toph had Mai encased from foot to head in solid rock, her arms pinned at her sides within moments.

Toph could feel her squirming and could hear her grunting as she tried to break out of the unyielding earth. She smirked and crossed her arms.

"Rock beats scissors."

Ty Lee was bruised and exhausted from the unfortunate ending of her fight with Sokka so it didn't take much effort for Katara to contain the acrobat. Using well placed water whips, Katara easily corralled Ty Lee, pushing the girl until her back connected with the earthen cage Toph had created for Mai. Soaking Ty Lee with the contents of her waterskin, Katara turned the liquid to ice and effectively pinned the girl next to her pale friend.

Aang's moves were fueled by anger: anger over losing the Earth Kingdom, anger over losing Sokka, anger over losing the Avatar State. But the fury that burned the brightest within him was the anger over just plain _losing_.

Using his airbending, Aang dodged Azula's dangerous flames with uncanny speed and agility. Erecting a wall of earth behind her, he let loose a blast of air that sent her careening backwards. She hit the wall with a thorough _smack._

She recovered quickly, shaking her head to clear the dizziness and growled. "It won't be that easy Avatar," she said, starting a firebending motion.

"Good," he answered, "I wanted a challenge."

Blue fire sparked in her fists and she let loose another torrent. Before Aang could react, a stream of water came between him and the princess. Katara's features were fierce as she joined Aang by his side water hanging in the air in front of her ready to go on the offensive. Toph strode over as well and stood on Aang's other side. Raising her hands, she earthbended the ground beneath Azula's feet causing the Princess to stumble then fall to the dirt on her hands and knees.

"I can handle her myself," Aang said vehemently addressing his friends but not daring to look away from Azula.

"We know," Katara answered.

"But we can't let you have all the fun," Toph finished.

Azula cast a glance to her allies and frowned seeing them both incapacitated. Slowly, she stood, brushed the dirt from her red outfit, and scowled. "Three against one hardly seems fair."

"Funny," Katara spat, "I didn't think you knew the meaning of that word."

"Oh, I do. Just like I know the meaning of the word 'mercy,' I simply choose not to employ it. You should ask your brother about that. He knows."

"Where is Sokka?" Toph demanded.

Azula smiled, her thin lips pressed in a tight line and shook her head.

The trio advanced on her. Their respective elements bared. Their expressions harsh.

A large shadow passed over the group and everyone looked up save Toph.

"Appa?" Aang said confused.

He watched as the large six-legged bison flew over them, low, as if scanning the ground for something, or someone.

"Appa!" Aang cried, waving his hands to get the bison's attention.

Appa acknowledged him with a bellow but kept flying away toward the shoreline.

Azula knew that this was her chance. Taking a cue from her uncle, she quickly created a wall of fire, turned and ran.

"She's getting away!" Toph shouted as she lifted the ground and with a domino effect attempted to put out the spreading flames.

"Appa!" Aang yelled. He opened his glider and took off following the six ton animal, remembering the despair and pain he felt when he had lost him in the desert. He was not going to let that happen again. As an afterthought, he looked over his shoulder at Katara and Toph who together, were attempting to squelch the flames. "Meet me back at the campsite!"

Katara searched the area for Azula and Toph tried to find her footsteps among the many in the city, but couldn't.

"She's gone," Toph sighed.

"So is Aang. Let's get back to the camp and regroup."

Toph nodded and the pair ran out of the city.

Mai continued to struggle against the rock, angry that Azula had just left them there. Ty Lee just sighed and rested her head against her friend's shoulder, dreamily looking off into space.

"I know he broke my nose but," she sighed again, "I still think he's cute."

OOO

Whew, three trios running around, barely missing each other and engaging in spectacular fights is exhausting to write. It's hard to keep up that kind of frenetic pace. Seriously. I'm tired now.

Thanks to all that continue to follow me (as well as Zuko and Sokka) on our rambling journey. I know I've said several times that the end is near and it hasn't come yet but I promise, there is only one more chapter then the epilogue and then we are done! Huzzah!

Thanks to all that leave reviews. They mean a lot to me and keep me going.

P.S. Season 3 is looking up. Sokka's Master is still by far my favorite episode in this season so far but The Avatar and The Fire Lord, The Runaway, and The Puppet Master are all really good. (you can find them on the internet in several places since they've already aired in the UK)


	21. Chapter 20

The End part 3

OOO

"How do we keep getting in these situations?" Sokka asked, irritated, boomerang in hand, slowing backing away from the advancing ring of firebenders.

Iroh had his hands up ready to defend himself if necessary. "Does this happen to you two often?"

"You have no idea," Zuko muttered, his sharp amber eyes taking in their predicament, shifting from opponent to opponent, and waiting for someone to make the first move.

After escaping Azula's clutches, the trio had left the main part of the city and circled around in a wide curve to end back up where they started, on the hill outside of town, overlooking the docks. What they hadn't counted on was bumping into every firebender and soldier in the area. Now, they were surrounded on three sides by at least thirty of the Fire Nation's finest and cautiously backing up, eyes darting around for any means of escape.

Sokka took yet another step back and his foot slipped. The earth beneath his heel crumbled and he waved his arms to retain his balance. Zuko's hand shot out and grabbed his bicep to steady him. They both looked over their shoulders to the dizzying drop into the rocky sea below them and watched as the earth that had been under Sokka's foot bounced against the canyon wall and shattered against the stone below. Sokka gulped.

"Thanks," he said, voice cracking, face pale.

"No problem," Zuko answered turning to face the approaching soldiers.

Sokka's mind was a whir, racing to piece together some plan of escape, but was unable to come up with anything remotely useful. They were well and truly toast. Either jump into the middle of a fray and end up captured, injured or worse, or take their chances with a certainly suicidal jump into the sea.

"Sokka," Zuko said through clenched teeth, "now would be the time to come up with one of your ideas."

"Hey, it's your turn." Sokka threw out not wanting to admit that he had nothing. "I got us on the ship, remember?"

"Vividly."

Iroh leaned into the conversation. "Something thrilling and heroic, nephew."

Zuko frowned as he racked his brain for _something._ He had come up with a weak plan and opened his mouth to relay it to his companions but he stopped. "Do you hear that?" he asked.

Sokka tilted his head and listened. A huge smile spread across his features and he risked a glance down the sheer face of the cliff. Giddy with anticipation, Sokka looked back to the problem at hand and noticed that the loud soldier from the ship had broken off from the ranks and stood out in front of the escapees.

"You are outnumbered and outmaneuvered. I think it's about time that you gave up," he stated confidently.

The soldier watched them, backlit by the sun, the wind blowing across the short distance between them and the army. The Dragon of the West looked weary and worn but his stance was one of defiance. The banished prince, his black hair whipping about his scarred face, looked fierce but the bruises he wore, and the way he favored his left side, spoke of pain. The warrior's blue eyes were wide and clear, his hand gripping the blue steel of his weapon as if holding a lifeline, but he wore a knowing grin.

The wind picked up, and shifted direction, kicking up swirls of dust, and rustling the branches of nearby trees. Suddenly, a giant beast appeared from behind them, gracefully rising into the air, its white fur luminous from the glow of the sun. It almost looked like a spirit, huge, and ferocious and the soldiers stepped back.

Appa let loose a loud bellow from right behind the group. Zuko, startled, clapped his hands over his ears as he turned to see the angry bison appear from below the cliff, the Avatar sitting atop its massive head.

"Sokka!" Aang called.

"Aang!" he yelled back. "Great timing!"

The firebenders recovered and started an onslaught of flame but Appa merely turned and with a mighty swish of his tail sent them all tumbling down the hill, scattering them like red leaves on the wind.

Iroh gave the staggered Zuko a wry smile. "Good plan, nephew!" He said, slapping Zuko on the shoulder.

He didn't respond, just stared with wide amber eyes at the bison, astounded that Sokka's stupid bison whistle plan had actually worked and even more surprised that the child Avatar was sitting on the beast's enormous head, waving and smiling like he had just won a game of "Hide and Explode."

"Hi Iroh!" Aang said, still waving. "Did you need rescuing?"

"Yes," the general exclaimed, "I'm afraid your friend and my nephew were having some trouble with the matter."

"Hey!" the two boys protested in unison.

Aang airbended Iroh into the saddle. Sokka ran and jumped, grabbing a hold of the leather saddle to pull himself onto Appa's back. He turned to bid Zuko aboard but his mouth dropped when he saw the too recognizable form of the Fire Princess standing in the middle of the clearing.

"Hey! Where'd she come from?" Sokka demanded of the universe.

Zuko still on the ground whirled to face his sister. He was fatigued from running and injuries and the paltry sleep he had in the past few days but he felt another surge of adrenaline course through him at the chance of fighting her again.

She smiled at him malevolently. "Running Zuko? How cowardly, but just like you," she goaded.

He dropped into a fighting stance. "I'll stay if it means I get to see you go down, Azula."

"Poor stupid, Zuko," she replied, shaking her head. "Always thinking you can beat me."

Fire flew from her fingertips and he dodged the deadly flames.

In that moment, as his body twisted to counter her attack, the wounds from Mai's daggers flared to life in his side. With a cry of pain, he fell to his hands and knees on the ground. He clutched at his abdomen and pulled back his hand covered in the dark red blood that his cloak had been hiding.

Azula sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. "Zuzu, didn't anyone ever tell you to know your limitations?" She approached him, fire sparking from her palms. "Say goodbye, brother."

The Fire Princess brought her hands up to finish the fight but a curved blur flew into her vision and connected with her wrist, knocking her arm down. She looked up to see the Water Tribe boy standing on the back of the furry monster, next to her Uncle, as he caught his returning boomerang.

"Didn't anyone teach _you_ to check your surroundings?" Sokka provoked, smirking.

Azula scowled and focused her attention on the warrior. "You again? I'm amazed you're still alive. I am going to have to change that."

Quickly separating the opposing energies, Azula shot a bolt of white hot lightning.

Sokka moved to dive to the saddle but Iroh stepped between him and the strike. Allowing the current to pulse into his fingers, the general directed it down through his stomach, around his heart and out through his other arm. It forked harmlessly, brilliantly into the sky, leaving behind smoking and blackened fingers but an otherwise healthy Iroh and a shocked, dumbfounded Aang and Sokka.

Aang recovered first, raising his staff, he brought it down creating a massive gust of wind that pushed Azula backward several feet, knocking her on her backside.

Sokka pointed at Iroh, mouth still agape. "How…Why…_Where_ did you learn that?"

Iroh smiled mysteriously. "Water Tribe."

Zuko pushed himself up, standing unsteadily, ignoring those behind him and faced his sister, once again, adrenaline thudding in his ears.

"Zuko! Come on!" Sokka yelled, dropping to his knees in the saddle and precariously leaning out, offering his hand.

The Fire Prince refused to turn around. "No! I'm going to face her!"

"You're hurt!" Sokka called.

"I don't care! I want to end this. Now!"

"Prince Zuko, we must leave!" Iroh shouted as well.

"No!"

Aang watched with wide eyes as the firebending soldiers began regrouping behind Azula, making their way back up the hill. "Sokka! We gotta hurry!"

"Zuko," Sokka said, lowering his voice, "we've done what we came to do. You can fight another day."

Finally, Zuko turned to see Sokka, hand outstretched invitingly, and his uncle, a warm smile on his features, waiting on him.

Under Aang's command, Appa began to pull away from the cliff. Zuko took one last look back at his sister as she began to slowly get upright. Then he ran and jumped.

Grasping Sokka's forearm in mid-air, he hung on as Appa took to the sky.

Zuko dangled dangerously his feet finding no purchase on the slick fur. Fire erupted from the ground below them but Sokka held on despite the flaming missiles coloring the air around him. He concentrated only on keeping a firm grip on Zuko, the sight of his friend hanging above the rocky beach blurring under the stress and burning of his muscles as he ignored the increasing heat in his arm and strained to hold Zuko's weight.

As Aang steered Appa, Iroh stood in the saddle and deflected what he could of the attacks coming from the soldiers. Once they were out of range, he ran to Sokka and helped the boy pull Zuko into the relative safety of the saddle.

The boys collapsed in a heap. Zuko allowed his body to go completely limp and let his eyes flutter closed in blissful exhaustion, finally feeling secure. Sokka lay next to him, gasping for breath, ignoring the pain from the bruises and the strained muscles. Going over the events of the past day he couldn't help but start to giggle with relief. Within moments, it had turned into loud cathartic laughs.

OOO

Katara finished rolling up her bedding and strapped it together before standing. "That's the last of it," she said looking over at Toph.

"Good. I want to get out of here as soon as Aang gets back. This town is too populated, if you get my drift." Toph replied, toes digging into the dirt, Momo perched on her shoulder and one hand on the ground keeping lookout for any familiar enemies.

"I can't believe Azula was in _this_ town of all places. What brought her here?" Katara mused, sitting down next to her friend.

"I don't care why she is here just that she is."

Katara nudged Toph in the shoulder. "Why Toph? Scared?"

The blind girl scoffed. "Hardly, I just," she trailed off and tilted her head, listening. "Appa is coming back!"

Sure enough when Katara looked up she saw the large animal elegantly descending with a wide smiling Aang sitting in his usual place.

"Aang!" Katara called. "What happened? Why did Appa take off like that? What are you smiling a…" her voice died in her throat when a very familiar figure sat up in the saddle.

"Sokka?" she breathed.

"Sokka?" Toph echoed, frantically looking around. "Where? Where?"

"Katara! Toph!" he called, waving back, a huge smile spread across his face.

He slid off Appa's back and as soon as his feet touched ground he was in a crushing embrace. Katara squeezed with all her might, arms clasped around the familiar and comforting frame of her brother who was finding that if he didn't do something quickly, he was going to run out of air.

"It's ok. I'm back," he assured, wheezing slightly, hugging her back and patting her hair.

She loosened her grip a little but as soon as she did Aang joined in and Sokka was stuck between two pairs of arms. Not to be left out, Momo flew to Sokka's shoulder and wrapped his furry winged limbs around Sokka's neck.

"We missed you!" Aang exclaimed.

Toph was going to wait until Katara let go but seeing that it wasn't about to happen, she ran to the group, launched herself at them and grabbed onto Sokka as well causing Momo to fly away to keep from getting squished.

"We sure did, Snoozles!"

The force behind Toph's hug sent them all sprawling to the ground, in a heap of arms and legs.

"I've noticed," he said, laughing, but returning the embraces as best he could.

They still clung to him, even though they were rolling in dirt, and he was struggling to get up, his three friends refusing to let go. Sokka normally wasn't a very affectionate guy but after all that had happened, he was glad to be back with his family, back home.

Until Katara rolled onto his arm.

"Ow! Ow! Katara!" he whined, letting out a hiss of pain.

The three friends scrambled off of him quickly. Katara immediately began scanning him for injuries and gasped.

"Sokka, your arm. It's burned."

He looked down and winced when he noticed the singed clothing and scorched skin on the arm that had held onto Zuko as they soared above the ground. It hadn't been his muscles straining that had caused the burning sensation; he had been grazed by one of the fiery missiles.

Katara immediately began fussing over him, ordering Aang get her canteen as she tenderly looked at her brother's arm, gently prodding the wound and making soft soothing noises.

"It's going to be okay Sokka, just relax; I can heal this without any trouble. You're going to be fine."

"Katara, it's not that bad. Actually, we probably need to be packing up. Azula is still around." Sokka said, trying to disentangle himself from his sister.

"Sokka, just let me heal it," she protested, trying to pull the fabric of his sleeve away from the burned area.

"Seriously, Katara, we should get back on Appa…"

"Sokka, let me look."

"Katara…"

"Just let me heal it!" she yelled, her face contorting with fury.

Shocked, Sokka stopped trying to get away.

"Better do what she says, Snoozles. Once she gets like this, there is no reasoning with her," Toph said from her position next to Sokka.

Katara pushed back a lock of hair and regained her composure, clearing her throat. "Now," she said softly, "unbutton your tunic so I can get a better look."

Sokka complied not wanting to encounter 'scary' Katara again. As he began to unbutton his shirt, Katara spied the large grubby bandage the covered most of his chest.

"Sokka," she gasped. "What happ…"

"Zuko!" Toph cried, interrupting.

She immediately encased the prince in rock while Katara spun around turning her healing water into a threatening whip.

Zuko had been listening to the argument taking place on the ground below as he lay in the saddle, blood seeping from his side. He had decided in his rapidly dizzying mind that he should try and assist his friend. But as soon as his feet had touched ground, he found himself surrounded on all sides by earth and a water whip inches from his face.

"_You_," Katara hissed. "Did you follow us? Is Azula close behind? You led her here! Didn't you?"

Sokka jumped between Zuko and Katara, arms spread wide. "Katara. Stop. You don't know what you're doing."

"I don't know what I'm doing?" she asked, incredulous. "You're defending him! Zuko betrayed us! He's the reason Aang got hurt! He's the reason you had to leave us!"

"I know," Sokka said calmly, "but he's also the reason I'm alive right now."

The statement hung between them, thick, like the air before a storm. Their reactions were similar, and though Toph and Aang were surprised they were ready to take their friend's word. However, Sokka could sense Katara's disbelief and her _refusal_ to accept it as true.

"I don't believe it," she finally mustered.

"He saved my life, Katara. I'll explain everything, but we're not safe here."

Toph stood up from her attack pose when she heard Sokka's reasoning voice and felt his honest vibrations in the ground. "He's telling the truth," she stated simply.

Katara looked between her brother and the banished prince. Sokka stood between them, arms spread, shirt hanging open revealing burns and bruises. She studied his face and saw the earnest expression, the exhaustion but also a firm resolve. Looking past him to the prince, she was surprised to see he had turned his head away in obvious shame, black hair falling into his scarred face and that he too was covered in bruises and scrapes.

She allowed the water whip to fall to the ground with a splash.

Toph dropped the rock restraints and without them to hold him up, the weakened Zuko fell to his knees, then pitched forward, unconscious.

OOO

As they flew on the back of Appa toward a safer location, Sokka recounted his harrowing journey with Iroh adding in tidbits of information while Katara reluctantly healed Zuko then tended to her brother. The large burn Azula had gifted him with had healed relatively well thanks to Ming Zhu's poultice and multiple bandage changes that had been aided by Zuko, but it was still painful when Katara began unwrapping it.

Sokka let out a slight murmur of pain when she probed the area with her fingers.

"Sorry," she mumbled, enveloping her hand with the healing blue glove and pressing it against the wound.

The scabs healed and disappeared but she had not gotten to it in time. A large red and rutted scar remained and stood out stark against Sokka's brown skin. Katara couldn't help but stare then risked a glance to where Zuko lay, in a dead sleep, the only indication he was alive was the slow rise and fall of his chest.

Katara couldn't help but wonder how the boy that had chased them across the world, fought them, betrayed them, had become the young man that had saved her brother's life and become his friend.

As they flew, Katara was lost in thought. Sokka talked. Aang and Toph hung onto every word. Iroh laughed at the children's antics.

And Zuko slept.

OOO

He awoke to laughter. Rubbing his eyes, he opened them slowly and found himself staring into a blanket of stars. The moon was absent from the sky, her work finished, and allowed the stars to sparkle.

Gingerly sitting up, he tested his limbs and was amazed to find them in working order. Checking his side, he found smooth pale flesh were he was sure spurting wounds had been hours before.

She _had_ healed him. He thought it had been a dream.

He was still in the saddle, though it now rested on the ground and not on the back of the bison. Looking around, he found the others sitting around a cheery campfire, eating dinner.

Iroh was the first to notice him.

"Zuko! You are awake!"

The other four's heads shot up at the declaration. Aang smiled. Katara frowned. Toph stared blankly forward. Sokka managed a smirk and a wave before continuing to devour his delicious meat dinner. Zuko had learned quickly not to get in between Sokka and food, so the dismissal didn't bother him.

He stood and took a hesitant step toward the camp fire. Iroh beckoned him forward and handed the unsure teenager a warm bowl of thick stew. He accepted it quietly and sat down, close enough to hear the dialogue, but far enough away not to be included.

Zuko ate his dinner in silence, avoiding the heated gaze of Katara while observing the dynamic between the friends. He noticed how Toph sat close to Sokka's right side, a slight blush on her cheeks, how Katara hovered nearby watching her brother for any sign of illness or injury and how Aang showed off bending tricks, obvious wanting the attention focused on him.

Sokka was caught up in it all, enjoying the feeling of being home. He answered Katara's questions, laughed at Aang's jokes and verbally sparred with Toph and her sarcasm. It wasn't until much later that he noticed Zuko was gone.

"Hey where did Zuko go?" Sokka asked, looking around.

Toph pointed away from camp. "Down by the small creek."

Sokka stood. "I'll be back, guys."

OOO

Zuko sat by himself in the dark, legs crossed, open palms resting on his knees. The water of the river flowed swiftly in front of him. He took in a long breath and slowly released it.

Azula had been defeated, for now. He had fulfilled his promise of reuniting Sokka with the Avatar. His Uncle was rescued. They all were safe and uninjured. And most importantly, Zuko had been forgiven by his Uncle for his bad judgment beneath the walled city of Ba Sing Se.

At the moment, life was good.

Small flames flickered to life in his hands as he took another deep breath and allowed his eyes to slide closed. He let the sound of the river calm his spirit and as he meditated, the flames mimicked his slow even breaths. Finally, the dull ache in his chest that had been ever present since Iroh's imprisonment had disappeared.

He never realized how good it felt to be peaceful.

Only one question remained. What to do next? He had accomplished all he had set out to do, rescuing his Uncle and bringing Sokka to the Avatar. He even had the added bonus of seeing Azula fall flat on her backside. But now there was no going home to the Fire Nation. He had burned that bridge when he had listened to Rin.

Rin. He had some insane belief that Zuko was destined to end the war. How could he? He was banished, wanted dead by his own father. Yet, Rin had seemed so sure…

And did he really want to leave the only true friend he had ever had? At least, Sokka had referred to him as a friend. But maybe, now that he was back with the others, he wouldn't view Zuko as a companion any longer. Maybe the connection between them was only fleeting, born of their adventures, and did not translate into the current situation.

As much as he hated to admit it, the thought made him squirm.

Zuko didn't know how long he had been there meditating and reflecting until he felt someone walk up behind him and plop unceremoniously to the ground at his side.

He tensed until he cracked one eye open then relaxed when he recognized Sokka's profile. Closing his hands, he snuffed out the flames, smoke curling around his fingers in the starlight.

"Hey," Sokka said, staring up at the moonless sky.

"Hey," Zuko replied.

Sokka was quiet for a moment then sighed. "So thanks for saving my life…a lot."

Zuko nodded. "No problem. You saved mine plenty of times."

"Yeah, I did."

They lapsed into silence for a few moments and off in the distance a raven-owl called to its nighttime brethren.

"So," Sokka began again, "you reunited me with the Avatar and your uncle has been rescued. I guess your mission is completed."

"Yes," Zuko answered, not quite sure why that statement bothered him so much. Maybe it had to do with the fact that their journey together was over and his life was thrown back into the mire of questions he had before they started.

"I guess you'll be moving on then," the warrior prodded.

Zuko swallowed. "I think that would be best."

"Oh," Sokka said, shoulders slumping, "I guess so."

Another awkward silence passed between them. Both boys lost in thought, not quite sure how to articulate what they wanted to say.

"Are we friends?" Zuko suddenly blurted.

Sokka smirked. "Zuko, you risked your life for me several times. I'm pretty sure that qualifies as friendship. Why do you ask?"

"I've…I'm…nevermind!" Zuko replied angrily, embarrassed. He turned away, crossing his arms, black hair falling in his face.

Sokka wondered what had made Zuko shift moods so quickly. Then it hit him; the way that Zuko had never uttered the word 'friend,' and the way he had been so awkward and unsure of himself in amiable conversations.

"You've….you've never had a friend before. Have you?"

Zuko sighed and offered a very quiet, very subdued. "No." There was another moment of silence before the exile continued. "I'm not like you; I never had friends to travel the world with."

Sokka shrugged and turned to look over his shoulder back at the campsite, a content smile on his lips. "It's odd really, but they're not so much my friends as they are my family."

_Odd. You find family in the oddest of places._ Ming Zhu's words rung in Zuko's ears but he was still hesitant.

Sokka turned back to Zuko. "You know, Aang does need to learn firebending. He could use a good teacher."

"He has Uncle."

Sokka rubbed his temple and grimaced. "You're not going to make this easy are you? Look, you don't have to go."

"I…I don't want to go…" the prince confessed.

"Then come with us," Sokka encouraged.

"I don't know. Your sister…"

"Will get over it." Sokka finished for him. "Besides, I need you around to watch my back. You're surprisingly good at it."

And for the first time, since they had started their journey, in a dark musty dungeon, Zuko smiled. Not a smirk but a real, whole-hearted smile. He offered his hand to Sokka, almost tentatively. "Friends?" he asked.

Sokka firmly grasped his forearm in a warrior's handshake and laughed. "Are you kidding? Brothers!"

OOO

Fin!

And I'm done. Whew.

In this chapter are all the scenes I had originally imagined before I even started writing and I can't tell you how great it was to finally be able to sit down and put them on the page.

Thanks to all that stuck around. Thanks to all that reviewed. This story has owned my soul since July and I'm so glad it's over.

I hope that I entertained some of you. I hope that I maybe inspired others. But I just hoped that some of you enjoyed it.

Yes there will be an epilogue. And No, there is not a sequel planned at this time.

Special thanks to Steamboatghost (who actually came up with the Rock beats scissors line in the last chapter that everyone loved) who has done a lot of my proofreading and given me some great ideas.

Of course thanks to Mike and Bryan. (and Sokka and Zuko for being two very fun characters to write.)

Again, THANKS to everyone that reviewed. That means so much to writers to get feedback.

I'm sure I will see all of you around.

fuzzytomato


	22. epilogue

If someone had told him two months ago that he'd be lounging on a riverbank next to a blind earthbender, watching his Uncle train the Avatar while his two most avid protectors splashed in the water nearby, Zuko would've thought the person raving mad then have put them out of their misery with a well placed fireball. And yet, here he was, toes in the water, languidly stretched out on the grassy bank, propped up on his elbows, the sun warming him, observing Aang while he learned firebending from the Dragon of the West.

It was an odd world.

Toph sat beside him, leaning against a rock, idly bending earth as she fanned her toes. Pulling out a wad of mud from in between, she idly flung it and Zuko had to duck to keep from being splattered by the repulsive gunk.

"Watch it!" he growled.

Toph gave him a wide grin. "Sorry Princey, didn't _see_ you there."

It had taken him a while to become accustomed to her brand of joking but now he was well schooled in the art of Toph. He returned her smile with a smirk. "Funny," he deadpanned.

She laughed out loud, throwing her head back and punching him hard in the arm. "That's what I like most about you, your sense of humor."

Despite her disgusting habits and her biting, sharp sarcasm, Zuko imagined that Toph was what a little sister was supposed to be like; teasing yet tough with a veiled compassion that was stronger than any rock.

"So Princey," the earthbender said, leaning back and wriggling her now clean toes, "why aren't you in the water with them?" She jerked her thumb to where Sokka lay sprawled out, barely dressed, floating in the calm river while Katara practiced her waterbending, waist deep in her element.

She was beautiful; dark skin glowing in the sun as she bent and swayed with the water, pushing and pulling it around her, manipulating it with flowing, entrancing movements. It was hard for him to even believe that something so fluid could turn into something so destructive and painful, but he had experienced that first hand.

Despite the acceptance from the others, Katara was sill wary and still harbored resentment over his past actions. He couldn't blame her. At least she _tolerated_ him and he was certain that was the best he could ever ask for, but it didn't stop him from wondering if one day she would trust him, consider him a part of the group as the others had.

"Earthbender to Zuko," Toph called into the silence, turning toward his general direction. "Are you ok?"

Zuko let out a weary sigh. "I'm.."

"Hey Zuko!" Aang shouted and waved from downstream, "watch this!"

Zuko watched with narrowed eyes, drinking in the details as the Avatar, the boy on which all their hopes rested, preformed an intermediate set of firebending moves, producing mediocre, flickering flames and ending with an unneeded flourish and a plume of fire.

Aang looked expectantly at Zuko with wide gray eyes, awaiting his response with child like anticipation and the prince was at a loss. It had been done poorly, his stance was all wrong, his form sloppy. If Zuko had preformed that badly at half of Aang's age, he would've been forced to train to exhaustion until he had gotten it perfect. But, as Iroh reminded Zuko on many occasions over the past two months, Aang was an airbender at heart and was trying to master all four elements at a much faster pace than any Avatar had been asked to do before.

For the second time that day, Zuko let out a long sigh and for the thousandth time since Sokka had persuaded him to join the group; he wondered how Aang could possibly fulfill the destiny that was laid out before him. Yes he was the avatar, but he was also a boy, albeit a determined one and Zuko couldn't help but have respect for him in that vein.

Standing, he made his way downstream to where Aang and Iroh stood. He shared a quick glance with his uncle, who only gave him an enigmatic smile in return.

"Your posture was horrendous," he started as he grabbed Aang's shoulder and straightened him to his full height. "Firebending comes from the breath and you can't breathe hunched over. Your form was careless and your movements were tentative. Each action must be deliberate and fierce. Furthermore," he continued but stopped when he saw the Avatar's crushed expression. He remembered something else Iroh had told him. For some inexplicable reason, Aang looked up to him.

Zuko released Aang's shoulder and stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest, feeling slightly guilty for being so harsh but also knowing that if anyone was going to survive the day of Black Sun, Aang would have to be at his best.

"Just do it again."

Aang nodded then set his stance, concentrating on his movements as he went through the series again. Brow furrowed, tongue sticking out the side of his set mouth, he focused on the teenage firebender's comments and executed the series with purposeful action creating forceful fiery blasts.

When he finished, he again looked eagerly between his two teachers.

Zuko nodded. "Much better but you have a long way to go." He turned and began walking back to his spot by the river, but he managed to hear a snippet of the conversation behind him.

"You have done well today, Aang. You should take a break, relax with your friends," Iroh said gently.

"No. Zuko is right I have a long way to go if I'm going to defeat the Fire Lord. I'll keep practicing."

Zuko smiled. Maybe there was hope after all.

Once he was back lounging next to Toph, he heard his uncle settle beside him. "You were too hard on him." Iroh said softly.

Zuko opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted.

"Too hard?" Toph asked incredulously. "He was too easy on him. Watch this." She cracked her knuckles then slammed her fist hard into the ground creating a ripple of earth headed straight toward Aang. "Think fast, Twinkletoes!" she yelled.

They heard Aang's cry of dismay and watched as he fell onto his backside in a heap.

"Toph! I'm firebending now! Earthbending later!"

The blind girl shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"I wasn't too hard on him," Zuko defended looking at Iroh. "And I wasn't too easy on him," he said turning to Toph. "He has to learn and if…"

Splash!

The shock of the cool water hitting his skin made Zuko jump to his feet. Pushing his now soaked hair out of his eyes, he glared murderously at his assailant.

Sokka stood in the water, clutching his sides, laughing and pointing at the utterly drenched Fire Prince.

"Oh man! You should've seen your face!" Sokka wiped a tear from his eye. "It was priceless."

Zuko growled and took a step forward, steam rising from his skin as he burned off the water. He wondered, not for the first time, how he ever allowed this idiot to become not only his first friend but his best friend. A quick glance at the other boy's exposed chest, the angry red scar that stood out against his skin, and the vivid memories of their adventures reminded Zuko in a flash and his anger slipped away.

He pointed a teasingly threatening finger at Sokka. "Don't you even think about…"

Splash!

And he was soaked again. Sokka laughed uproariously, falling back into the water.

"I warned you!"

"Oh yeah! What are you going to do about it, Zuko?" Sokka taunted.

The older boy stripped off his shirt, tossed it on the bank and dove in. The coolness of the water stole his breath for a moment as he slid elegantly beneath the surface, scanning for his prey. Upon finding Sokka's legs, he wrapped his arms around them and pulled.

Sokka let out a yelp as he fell backwards, propelled into the water by his friend.

Zuko popped up and grinned. "That's what I'm going to do!"

"That was unfair!" Sokka responded, sputtering and pulling himself to his feet.

"You know what else is unfair?" Aang's voice called from the bank from where he had joined Iroh and Toph. "This!" he yelled.

Zuko and Sokka suddenly felt the river bottom shift and explode upwards sending them both flying. They landed gracelessly in a heap with a giant splash that accidentally caught Toph.

"Hey!" she shrieked, shaking the cold water from her hair. "This means war!" She dropped into an earthbending stance and began flinging mud using the vibrations from the river bed to discern their locations.

Katara watched from a safe distance, absently bending water around her and biting her tongue to keep from laughing. Aang had shed his tunic and now was immersed with the other two boys, splashing while Toph stayed on the bank, tossing mud. Iroh had retreated but still sat nearby, watching with a smile on his lips and brewing a pot of tea.

She never thought she'd see the day when Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation and all around annoying pain would be _laughing_ while her brother rubbed mud into his hair. Of course, she never thought she'd see him helping Sokka out with chores, mentoring Aang or exchanging sarcastic quips with Toph either. But he did without complaint even when she was openly antagonistic.

The others had accepted him so willingly and yet, here she was, on the outside looking in as they played in the water and mud like teenagers were supposed to and she was busy worrying over his allegiance. Hadn't he proved it already by saving her brother and risking his own life to do so?

Toph trusted him and didn't detect any deceit on his part. Aang trusted him. Sokka trusted him. Why couldn't she?

She sighed and physically deflated, lowering herself into the water, feeling slightly ashamed.

Maybe, it was time to get over whatever feelings were keeping her from just accepting him. Maybe, it was time to apologize for her rude, sometimes hostile, behavior towards him. Maybe it was time…

"Katara! Look out!"

Sokka's voice had sliced into her musings but she didn't move in time and the mud hit her square in the face with a loud whack!

Everyone stopped and sucked in a breath.

Wiping the gooey earth from around her eyes, she opened them and leveled the possible perpetrators with a hard stare. They all looked guiltily back at her, covered in mud from head to toe and dripping wet.

"Who threw it?" she demanded, trying very hard to keep a straight face.

Sokka, Aang and Toph all pointed at Zuko. She eyed him, his usually smooth pale skin spotted with mud, his black hair wet, dripping and plastered to his face, hanging into his eyes. She noticed he reddened under her scrutiny and turned his head away.

"I'm sorry," he offered softly. "Sokka ducked."

"Well," she said crossing her arms, "you know what this means don't you?"

"Katara," Sokka interrupted, "it was an accident."

"Stay out of this, Sokka! This is between me and Zuko!" she snapped.

Zuko remained silent but slowly shook his head.

"It means," she started, giving the group a mischievous grin, "you are so going to get it!"

Zuko's head snapped up and immediately relaxed when he saw Katara's wide grin and at that moment, he realized that she had finally forgiven him. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his features as she splashed toward the group, laughing and the fight resumed.

OOO

Standing on a ridge, overlooking the wide expanse of field where the invasion army prepared for its imminent assault, Zuko looked across to the high red towers of the palace and his heart hammered against his chest. He hadn't thought this day would come so quickly, but it had, and here he was, standing on the precipice of either victory over his father or soul crushing defeat and all he could think about was how he'd miss them.

Whether the day ended with the joyful cries of triumph or ended with the sorrowful wailing of defeat, the adventure would be over and his family- his true family- would end up scattered.

His amber eyes narrowed as he watched the shadow of the moon slowly inch its way to engulf the sun and though the eclipse had not yet started, he could feel his connection to Agni weakening. He gripped the hilts of his dual swords at his hip to comfort himself as he thought about the agonizing minutes that he would not be able to call forth flame.

It scared him.

He felt more than saw Sokka amble up beside him. The Water Tribe boy let out a low whistle at the view of the invasion forces and then squinted as he looked up at the sky. For a few moments, he didn't speak, just stood next to his friend, observing the chaos below, trying to pick out Iroh or Rin in the mass of people and could only imagine at what the Fire Prince was thinking.

"I didn't think this day would ever get here," he finally said into the companionable silence.

"Me neither," Zuko replied. "I knew it was coming but I never knew it would _feel_ like this."

"Your firebending?" Sokka asked.

The prince nodded. "Among other things."

"Your father?" Sokka questioned.

There was a moment of tense silence before Zuko sighed. "Ozai," he corrected. 'And Azula. They will be difficult to beat even incapacitated," he finished, looking back to the sky.

Sokka clapped his friend hard on the back and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry. I've got your back."

Zuko couldn't help but shake his head and smirk. "That's what worries me."

Smiling and glad to see that his friend's mood had lifted, Sokka shoved Zuko. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked playfully.

"I've seen how you improvise, or must I remind you about the paddle, the blanket, the walking stick, the vegetables…"

"Ok! Ok! This is what I get for trying to be a friend."

Zuko laughed and shoved Sokka back. "Brother," he corrected.

"Yeah, brother, because only family is allowed to be that mean."

"Sokka! Zuko!" Katara's voice sliced through their merriment and brought them back to the situation at hand. She stood on the back of Appa and pointed to the sky. "We have to get going to the palace!"

Sokka glanced at his brother. "You ready?"

Zuko took a breath and watched as Aang took the bison reigns, Katara finished packing, and Toph scurried up Appa's side. He had never once thought that a blind earth girl, a fierce beautiful waterbender, an intelligent water tribesman and a child avatar would come to mean more to him than his honor or his throne. Yet, they had, and they were waiting on him.

"As I'll ever be," he answered. And he was because for today, his family was whole and ready and willing to fight at his side.

OOO

A/N: And that is truly the end my friends. Thanks.

OOO

Brothers in Arms Trivia

Zuko does not smile through the whole fic except at the very end (though he does smirk an awful lot), in the scene with Sokka convincing him to stay

Sokka never uses the same weapon twice

There is a direct quote from Star Wars in Chapter 18

There is a scene heavily inspired by a scene from Joss Whedon's Firefly from the episode The Train Job in Chapter 20

If you add "as he rosined up his bow," to the end of a line concerning Azula in Chapter 20 you have a line from Charlie Daniels' The Devil Went Down to Georgia

Sokka quotes himself from the series in Chapter 17

Rin paraphrases Nietzsche in Chapter 16

The names of the guards from the dungeon and one of Zuko's assailants in the town are all named from characters from Mulan

Ming Zhu's name is actually the Chinese name of my friend's little girl. It means "bright pearl." The first character "Ming" (bright) is a combination of the characters for sun and moon. And Ming Zhu's appearance coincides with Zuko's realization and Sokka's realization that they could be friends. Thus the sun and moon reference.

Mei Gui is Chinese for pig.

Rin is Japanese for companion.

Every time there is a night time scene involving Sokka, the moon is out except at the end when he is reunited with the gang and the moon's work is done alluding to the fact that Yue was indeed watching over him.

Zuko is unable to meditate for the beginning of the fic and only when he comes to terms with his choices is he able to do so

OOO


End file.
